Because I Love You
by Tsuara
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won’t be so easy, they’ll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida’s dad? An IshiIchi with yaoi content.
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life Of

Title_: **Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Both are a bit out of character because they're older in this fanfic, and a little bath tub romping if you know what I mean.

DisclaimerI'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. _

_But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

**_Chapter 1: _**A day in the life of…

"Uryuu foods done" Ichigo called out to his fiancé.

He dipped his finger in the spaghetti sauce and gave it a taste.

"Mm…a bit more salt" he said to himself. Then a pair of pale arms wrapped around is thin waist and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck! You scared the shit out of me Uryuu!" he yelled glaring at his lover. Uryuu did nothing but smile.

He took Ichigo's hand and sucked the remainder of the tomato sauce off his finger. "Mm needs more salt" he said and released his victim. "I was just about to do that…" Ichigo said and took a salt shaker and added the amount he needed to complete the sauce. "When are the guests coming over?" Uryuu asked his husky deep voice sending chills down the red heads spine. "Uhm…around five" he said setting the table. "Who suggested we see an opera anyway?" the raven haired one asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Rukia did, why?". "As you know, I hate listening to plays that are in a different language" he explained. "It's in Japanese…" Ichigo drawled out putting food on both the plates. Uryuu pulled out a chair for his red head and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for making dinner tonight". "I make dinner every night." Ichigo said sarcastically. They both laughed. "After dinner, do you want to take a bath with me, before our guests arrive?" Ishida asked looking at Ichigo seductively. "Ichigo swallowed the food he had in his mouth nervously. "D-don't give me that look…" he said taking another bite. "Well?" the bespectacled man asked raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was silent. The Quincy reached across the table, grabbed the other by the chin gently and tipped it so he would look at him. "…Or am I going to have to rape you in your sleep?" he asked smirking. Ichigo swallowed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll bath with you. But no funny shit. Alright?" the red head asked. "Mmm hm.", Uryuu said nodding his head in agreement.

After dinner Uryuu ran the hot bath water and added bubbles while Ichigo went into their room to change out of his house clothes. He entered the bathroom seeing his lover was already inside the giant tub. He dipped a toe in to see if it was at the right temperature and submerged his whole body in the hot relaxing water. As he felt the twater relax his muscles he let out a small satisfying sigh. "Enjoying yourself?" asked the Quincy archer staring at the red head with half lidded eyes.

Ichigo shifted to another position. He smiled. A rare thing to find on his always scowling face. Uryuu suddenly appeared face to face with red faced man. "H-hey…no funny stuff…" Ichigo said blushing at their closeness. "I just want a kiss" whispered the darker haired man in front of him. He leaned in and passionately kissed the man he loved, quickly drawing back to see the others reaction. "…why'd you stop?" Ichigo asked his cheeks red as an apple. "Mm you said no funny stuff" Uryuu smiled.

Ichigo cupped the others face and kissed him hungrily while straddling his waist. Both of them were covered in bubbles.

With all the rubbing Ichigo was doing while kissing him caused Uryuu to get harder and harder.

He then removed himself from the heated kiss. He took Ichigo's hand and placed it on his growing erection. "Hard, now what are you going to do about it?" he asked. Ichigo looked at him and then his hand. "Nothing." He said and was reaching to get out of the tub but Uryuu grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit back down. He hoisted the former Shinigami's legs up and inserted himself inside the squirming man, and soon the house was filled with their sounds of bubble bath love making.

So into the moment, the doorbell soon rang. "S-shit!" Ichigo yelled but he ignored it focusing on the moment at hand, Uryuu fucking his brains out. "Should….we get that?" Uryuu asked not meaning a word he said. "No don't stop!" Ichigo moaned arching his back to the wonderful sensation filling his body and his groin. Uryuu leaned back to one side of the tub so that Ichigo was now sitting in his lap, letting the red head bounce merrily on his way. Uryuu held fast to the others hips and let out a small moan, to him it felt good to be deep inside the Shinigami and Ichigo had to agree.

Soon the sounds of their lovemaking got louder and the intruder at the door got more impatient, constantly ringing the doorbell. Ichigo threw his head back in pleasure completely ignoring it. "J-just a little more…" Uryuu said holding fast to the red head's hips. He felt like he was about to explode, and then just right when he was about to release, he lost it.

"U-um…were we interrupting something?" asked a crimson haired tattooed man eyeing them at the door. "RENJI? GET THE FUCK OUT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Ichigo yelled ripping himself away from the warmth. Uryuu sighed. Angrily. "So much for that" he said to himself. Ichigo grabbed a towel and handed one to his fiancée. "I guess it's time to go…" he said trudging out the bathroom his face no longer pleasure ridden, but permanent scowl ridden.

The two went into their bedroom and put on their suits and ties and were ready for the Opera. "This fucking Opera better be good" Uryuu said angrily. Ichigo knew all too well that a horny Uryuu was an angry, irritated Uryuu.

"Let's go" he said, and the two met their guest in the living room.

"Renji, how in the hell did you get in here?" Ichigo asked flopping down on the couch. "Uhm…key under the…doormat?" he answered looking quizzical. "You couldn't wait till we answered the door?!" Uryuu snapped. "Okay, Uryuu calm down…" Ichigo said messaging his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were…" Renji blushed and looked to the ground at his feet. Rukia, Orihime, and Chad were all silent. "W-well, shall we go?" Orihime interjected. "Sure!" Ichigo said and all of them started heading out of the door except Uryuu. "Hey, are you coming, or what?" Ichigo said standing at the door.

"No." the darker haired man said frowning. Ichigo sighed. "Look, if you go with us then…" he looked down on the ground knowing he'd regret what he was about to say. "…you can make love to me all night long, if you want" he murmured.

Right then the Quincy archer perked up. "Really?" he asked almost giddy. Ichigo held his head with one hand in annoyance and sighed once again. "Yes, now hurry the hell up, you horny bastard." He said and they both walked out the house closing the door and joining their friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Part I

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Yaoi action (badly written) and the F word used a lot.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note:** I want to thank the people that reviewed the last chapter. You guys rule! Thanks! Uke Ichigo is so totally fun to do. I mean, what could be better (besides chocolate). Anyway…enjoy at your own risk. Oh and I apologize for the badly written love scene(s). I was trying to be discreet about it but failed miserably.

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 2**_**: Memories (Part I)**

The group came out of the Opera House laughing and chatting about the good old days, of fighting hollows and saving the world. "So Renji, what brings you down here? Don't you have work to do in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked while being hugged by his boyfriend. "Rukia here, asked me to be her date to the Opera, and no things haven't been so exciting in Soul Society since you've left" Renji said laughing. "Yeah, but things are going to get really exciting once we get home, ne Ichigo?" Ishida mumbled chuckling. Ichigo gave Uryuu a look of exasperation and the group headed down the sidewalk to the hustle and bustle of the boardwalk from the Opera House. "When's the wedding?!" Orihime asked excitedly clasping her hands. Uryuu smiled down at Ichigo, who looked up at him. "Soon" they both said in unison. (Author note: that part is so weird I didn't know how to else to write it) "Well, be sure to clue us in so we can get you your wedding gift" Chad added.

"You know, I want something sweet, I'm going over to that ice cream stand", Rukia announced running ahead of the group.

"Hey, me too!" Orihime chimed and followed after Rukia, leaving the boys behind. But they soon followed after.

Rukia had ordered a banana split and was sitting at one of the picnic table with Orihime who was having a chocolate milkshake. Renji and Chad ordered their treats and sat with the girls. Ichigo leaned over on one of the railings looking out into the water. He jumped when he felt a pair of porcelain white hands wrap snuggly around his waist. "What?" he asked turning his head to look at his betrothed. "Nothing, you just look…really cute" Uryuu whispered nipping at his ear, causing the red head to blush brightly. "S-stop that, idiot!" Uryuu planted kisses from his cheek to his soft plump lips causing Ichigo to get aggravated. "Get off, can't you wait till we get home?" he mumbled. "Mm, here's the thing…no. I can't, sorry" Uryuu replied and went in for another kiss but was pushed away playfully by the red head.

A few guys in a small group of 3 passed through, looked at them and sneered. "Fuckin' faggots" said one. He badly dyed blond hair which looked more yellow then blond. Ichigo turned around and glared. "What did you say?" "I said, you fuckin' cock suckin' faggots!" he repeated, the guys he was with laughed. "Yeah you tell 'em Maki!" they said. Ichigo clinched his teeth in anger. He was not going to have some prick ruin his day. He was about to go and beat the hell out the guy but Uryuu grabbed his arm. "Ichigo…" he said and shook his head. The infuriated red head yanked his arm away and headed toward the trio. "I-Ichigo…maybe…" Rukia said, but her pleas went unheard. He went over there and punched the blond guy square in the face.

His comrades just stood there, moaning in horror. "You fucking fairy…" said one but Ichigo kicked him in the face before he could say anything. He was about to start on the last two men but Uryuu grabbed his arm. "Get over here!" he said sternly pulling his arm and leading him away from the terrified men. "What the hell is gotten into you?" he yelled at the still enraged man. Ichigo sniffed and said nothing. Uryuu sighed annoyingly rolling his eyes and shaking his head all at the same time. He looked down on Ichigo and grabbed his hand. "Come on we're going home…everyone please excuse us we have to go" he told his friends. "Rukia, could you fix this mess, please?" he asked her. "I-I'll call you, to check on things!" Orihime said and Uryuu nodded in acknowledgement. After the two left in a hast, Rukia did her magic and erased the memories of the guys who got their asses kicked thanks to her nifty "Chappy the Rabbit memory replacer" and set in new ones, and they walked away as if nothing had happened.

The two arrived home and Ichigo pulled off his shoes and flopped on the couch, tiredly. "Have you calmed down?" Uryuu asked hanging up his coat on a coat rack. "Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled crossing his arms. "I wish someone would kill those goddamn bastards though". Uryuu shook his head and chuckled. "I hear that", he said sitting next to him on the couch.

"But still, there was no reason to beat the shit out of them, Ichigo you know better then that" Uryuu scolded. Ichigo bit his lip and turned his head away from the raven haired man.

Then Ichigo turned to look at him. "I mean, how could you take that, Uryuu?" he asked. "Kurosaki, I don't know if you're aware of this but we live in a world were homosexuality isn't widely accepted. Even here in Japan" he explained.

"But still, it's not fucking fair that I'm not able to hold your hand or kiss you when I want with out some fucker calling us out!" Ichigo yelled. "_But you weren't doing the kissing, I was…"_ Ishida thought. Uryuu took the angry strawberry red head into his arms and hugged him. "I know. I understand why you're angry. But killing every homophobe isn't going to help" he joked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and laughed. "I guess you're right, I did get a little carried away". Ishida scoffed. "A little?" "Che.

Whatever", Ichigo said and was about to get up from the couch but Uryuu grabbed him by the waist and had him in his lap face forward. "Where do you thing you're going?" he asked. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Obviously nowhere", he said looking down at his lap. "Hey, don't look so sad. You know I hate it when you look like that" Uryuu said giving the man in his lap a small kiss. He then moved his hands to unbutton his shirt. "Almost as much as I hate these fucking buttons", he mumbled fumbling over them. Ichigo chuckled and helped him out, unbuttoning his own shirt for him. "There," he said. The Quincy archer used his skilled mouth and kissed around his exposed chest causing the Shinigami to blush quite brightly. He leaned his head back so Uryuu could have better access to the tender part of his neck.

The raven haired man flipped Ichigo on his back so that he was lying on top, and he found his hand unbuttoning and then unzipping the Shinigami's pants. "W-wait a minute, you…" The man's words were silenced by a heated kiss.

Ichigo squirmed at the hand that was invading his pants. "Uryuu quite it" he said trying to push himself away from the archer.

"Nope, you're all mine tonight. Kurosaki-kun" he said smirking and looking down at the blushing beauty.

Ichigo frowned at the archer. Uryuu smiled at him while skillfully taking off the Shinigami's pants leaving him half exposed in his black boxer shorts. "Hey!" Ichigo yelped, and jumped off the couch but to no avail; the darker haired man had him by the wrist.

"Ichigo…your not going anywhere until you give me what I want" Uryuu explained hoisting the protesting man into his arms and straight to the bedroom.

"W-wait, I-I'm…hungry…" Ichigo was dropped onto the bed without another word. (Author note: Anyone hungry too?)

Uryuu pulled off his clothes until he was in some navy blue boxer shorts and then he appeared inches away from Ichigo's nervous face. "You know, I'm hungry too…" he replied he licked his lips to wet them. "…for you". Ichigo gasped and clapped his hands on his mouth stifling a laugh. "What's so funny?" Uryuu asked curious. "I'm hungry…for you?!" Ichigo laughed out loud. Uryuu had to laugh himself. "Alright, I'll admit that was the worst pick up line ever" he said, then kissed the Shinigami's lips, prodding his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo moaned at the sensation, and he too added his curious tongue in the mix.

He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and turned his head to the side, trying to ignoring Uryuu's advances.

"Can you believe our anniversary is two weeks away?" he asked trying to distract Ishida. "Hm? Yeah. Why, do you have a present that you really want?" he asked inquisitive. "No just thinking'" he replied. Uryuu slowly pulled off the other's boxer shorts revealing a very happy customer. Ichigo sat up blushing and reached for his boxers from Uryuu hands. "Give those back!" he said reaching. But Uryuu threw them to he ground below. He pinned the blushing red head to the bed. "No use struggling, Ichigo" he snickered drawling out the last part of his name. "No…I take back what I said this afternoon…"he said trying to wriggle away. But even though Ichigo said one thing, his body was saying another.

Ishida reached in the dresser drawer near the bed and took out a tube of lubrication and put a small bit on his hands rubbing it where he was supposed to. "You're going to regret saying that" Uryuu mumbled placing the tube back in its rightful place.

Ichigo bit his lip and closed his eyes shut preparing for the worst but instead he felt something wet and warm enter his body causing him to let out an involuntary moan. Uryuu smiled to himself. (Author note: Yay me!)

---------------

The couple were in the midst of having another mind blowing orgasm before the phone by the bedside rang.

"W-wait, Uryuu…phone!" Ichigo panted trying his hardest to reach for it. "Fuck the phone!" Ishida replied thrusting harder into the red head. Soon the rings of the phone was drowned out by the two's constant moaning, grunting and swearing.

Then it was all over and they lied there, completely exhausted and the phone rang its annoying tone again. "Who the hell is calling at this time of night?!" Uryuu asked no one in particular reaching over the exhausted Shinigami to get the ringing object. "Moshi, moshi?" he answered.

"Ah, Orihime! Yes, yeah…he's fine" Ishida said glancing over at the sleeping figure beside him. "Mmhm, okay. Thanks for calling. Have a good night, I will. Thanks. Bye" he said and hung up the phone. He sighed tired but satisfied and smiled down at the Shinigami.

He ran his hand through the soft red hair and felt extremely happy right at that moment. "_He looks like such a kid when he sleeps," _he thought to himself. _"Like when we were kids…"_

_How it all started…_

"Hey strawberry, you wanna hang out this weekend and check out some hot babes?" Keigo asked leaning over Ichigo's desk. "No, sorry. I'm staying home this weekend" he said declining. He had some hollows to slay this weekend. Keigo wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he had to get Ichigo to come with him. "What if I get Chad to come, then will you?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head and sighed. "No means no Keigo." He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked out the classroom heading home. As he walked down the side walk he accidentally bumped into the person he hated the most. Ishida Uryuu. "Hey, watch were you're going" Ishida said pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and glaring. "Watch yourself, " Ichigo retorted. They gave each other scowls and walked their separate way. Ichigo told himself that he hated the stuck up Shinigami hater but deep down he didn't really _hate_ him.

Uryuu opened the door to his single bedroom apartment. He went straight to the couch and sat down sighing. He let out a deep breath. His giant crush that he had on Ichigo really was starting to take a toll on him. Every time he got near him his heart would beat at a hundred miles and hour and his breath would get short. Was it love? Maybe.

Soon Ichigo had changed his perspective on the Quincy archer when they started to work together with saving the world from evil Hollows, rampant Bounto and crazed Shinigami. Ishida also not only fall deeper in love with the bright orange headed Shinigami but he gained a deeper respect for him. How honorable he thought it was that he would go to great lengths to help friends and strangers in need.

------------

Senior year of high school rolled around and the two were actual friends. More then just comrades, but good friends. . Ichigo was 18 and Uryuu was 19.

"Hey Ishida have you decided what college you're going to yet?" Ichigo asked sitting down next to him on the grass of the school grounds with the rest of his friends. "No, I haven't. Have you?" he asked back. "No, I'm still deciding" Ichigo said and took a bit of his sandwich that he made for himself that morning. "Well, I'm going to Tokyo U!" Keigo proclaimed smiling like a maniac.

Mizuiro laughed at Keigo's craziness. "What school are you going to Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked. "Uhm… a community college I think" he said looking up almost absent mindedly. "WHAT? I thought you were going to Tokyo University with me Mizuiro! Man. That means I'm going to be all alone!" Keigo cried exaggeratingly. Ishida chuckled and looked at Ichigo shaking his head. Ichigo smiled back.

Ishida knew that he and Ichigo could never be a couple, but just friends and he was content with that fact. He was content with just being around him.

One day during a lunch period Ishida hadn't joined his usual group of friends but instead decided to eat by himself on the rooftop and think. Ichigo sat at their usual eating place and spotted that Uryuu wasn't around. "Where's Ishida?" Ichigo asked Chad but he shrugged in response. Ichigo was worried. He thought that Ishida was acting strangely during the past few days and he wanted to know why.

He used his lunch period and searched for the archer and he ended up finding him on the school roof, looking over the railings of the building. "Hey…you're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Ichigo said running over to his side. "What do you think I'm going to do?" Ishida asked raising an eyebrow. "Uhm…" Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and he scratched the back of his head. He looked at the raven haired teen. "_A person can really change in three years_" he said blushing.

The Quincy had gotten taller, a few inches taller then Ichigo, not to mention his voice had gotten considerably deeper and he had gained a bit of a muscular build.

Uryuu glanced over at the Shinigami starring at him. "What?" he asked. Ichigo turned away his face burning red. "N-nothing, ha-ha…" he laughed nervously. "Am I funny?" Ishida chuckled. Ichigo shook his head looking down at the ground.

He then felt a soft hand on his cheek and looked up to see Ishida smiling warmly at him. Uryuu leaned closer in and so did Ichigo until they both kissed, a long kiss that said, "Where have you been all my life? It's about time."

They withdrew to catch their breath and then Uryuu spoke. "Ichigo, I've liked you for" he almost finished confessing his love when Ichigo pulled him in for an embrace. "I like you too Uryuu" he smiled, a real sincere smile.

Soon the two became even more then close, they were now a couple. They had been going out for a few months before they decided to tell their friends. Ichigo wanted Uryuu to meet his family as well so he took him home.

"Otou-san, Karin Yuzu…uhm…this is my boyfriend Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu," he said not knowing what their reaction would be.

Isshin extended his hand in welcome and Ishida took it gratefully. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo's dad" Uryuu said laughing nervously. "Call me Isshin!" he said smiling. Yuzu and Karin both shook Ishida's hand and he got quite acquainted with them during dinner.

After dinner the two disappeared into Ichigo's room and before he shut the door Ichigo warned his father not to come up with an excuse to enter his room and with that he shut his door. Uryuu looked around the room curiously. "Cozy" he said smiling at Ichigo. He opened the closet to find a make shift bed. "Oh Rukia used to sleep in there" Ichigo explained and Ishida stifled a laugh. "Wow". Ishida went to sit on the side of the bed while Ichigo closed the closet door.

Ishida beckoned the Shinigami to sit next to him on the bed and he found himself by his side. "Your family is nice" Ishida said nudging his boyfriend with his shoulder. "Thanks, I think they're nice too" he joked. He spread his body across Ishida's lap and looked up at him. "So now I have to meet your folks" he said. The Quincy bit his lip. "Yeah, about that…" he said looking else were, anywhere but into the other teens eyes. "What's wrong?" the red head asked worriedly. "I don't think my father will ever want to talk to me again if I tell him I'm gong out with another guy" he said smiling sadly. "I wish my dad was as great as yours, but he's not. All he cares about is money."

"Well, whenever you feel up to it, Ill be there with you when you tell him" Ichigo assured brushing the back of his hand against the other's cheek. Ishida smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo", and he bent down to kiss him. Right then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Ichigo called out. "Dad said until you start paying the rent in this house, you're not allowed to do any hanky pankying in your room!" Karin called back. 　"Ugh…" he said sitting up from the archer's lap. Ishida broke out in a never ending laugh.

--------------

"Otou-sama…" Ishida said looking at his father straight in the eye and holding tight to Ichigo's hand. This was the only time Ishida would call him by the term 'father'.

The two were freshman in college and Ishida had finally come around to telling his father about their relationship.

Ryuuken turned around and saw his son holding hands with another male. "Oh? First you associate yourselves with Shinigami, now you want to date them I see" his father said sarcastically. Ishida squeezed Ichigo's hand very tightly and Ichigo squeezed back reassuringly. "Yes, this is my boyfriend. Kurosaki Ichigo" he said in a respectful tone of voice.

"Kurosaki? Are you Isshin's son?" he asked the red head. "U-um…yes. Yes sir" Ichigo said. "Hmph…get out of my sight with this abomination" he said and Ishida took Ichigo's hand leading him out of his father's office.

Once outside the office Ishida dropped his boyfriend's hand and walked ahead of him. Tears had flown in streams down his face and he was fuming with anger. "What did I tell you?" Ishida yelled. Ichigo stood back and said nothing he just looked sadly at the Quincy. "Abomination, he said. Us!". His breath was getting short and he found it harder and harder to breath. "U-Uryuu…calm down, you dont want to collapse" Ichigo warned reaching out for him.

Uryuu held up his hand up to stop him. Then he caught his breath. "I-I'm fine…I think" he said sitting down on the cold marbled floor of his father's esteemed hospital. Ichigo sat next to him and took his hand into his own. "Hey, come on Ishida. Do you want to go home and rest?" he asked concerned. Ishida shook his head. "No, I'm alright" he said and looked over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. To others the name sounded foreign and strange but to him it was perfect. He squeezed Ichigo's hand once more and they both stood up. "You wanna go?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu nodded his head and they headed out the place that was hated the most.

That night Ichigo snuck his Ishida into his dorm room, and the Quincy right then pinned him to the bed and in a fury proceeded to skillfully take the shinigami's clothes off. "O-oi…Uryuu, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Ichigo whined.

Uryuu peered down on him. "You just look extra beautiful tonight, and now I've decided to have you" ( Author note: Uryuu always talks a lot )

"D-decided…to have me?" Ichigo asked, he felt a tinge of nervousness creeping up his spine and his body temperature began to rise. Uryuu smiled seductively　"Uh, huh", he said wrapping his arms around the other's waist and planting small kisses on his neck.

"C-can't we talk about this?" he asked blushing. "I don't want to talk about it…" Ishida said and took off his glasses, putting them on the desk nearby. He looked at the other man seriously. "I just want you." He ran his hand down the Shinigami's thigh, then down between his legs. Ichigo whimpered at the sudden contact. "Uryuu…" he said. "What is it?" the darker haired man asked. He looked down at the Shinigami his hazel eyes showing all his emotions melded together to one thing.

"Don't be afraid, I'll go slow" he said smiling warmly making the Shinigami feel a bit at ease. He let out a nervous sigh and things proceeded as normal. Ishida took his time as he promised to let Ichigo's body get used to the sudden invasion and before long Ichigo's dorm room became filled with all the sounds of two people coming together who really love each other.

_**Tsuara:**_ Aw, so cute…right? It was sorta short at the end, I'll admit. Sorry guys. So, what'd you think? Tell me all about it, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Part II

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Sexual situations, alcohol use (whatever) and the usual cursing.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note:** First off I want to thank you guys for sticking with the story. Man, I don't know what is or was up with but the alert for chapter two I just got like a few days ago…crazy. Anyway Welcome to Chapter three children, the third chapter, exciting huh? I know I'm excited.

So, sit back, relax and try to enjoy the madness. If you can't handle it, please leave toward the nearest exit.

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 3: Memories (Part II)**_

"Ichigo-chan" whispered the Quincy archer in the Shinigami's ear. "Mmm…" the red head mumbled and swatted the darker haired man away from his ear. "Don't you have class today?" Ishida asked putting his boxer shorts and blue jeans on.

"Uhm…no, don't you, at that prestigious art school of yours?" he asked turning to look at his boyfriend. "I do, but I don't feel like going…" Ishida smiled getting his glasses from the desk and slipping them on. Ichigo raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're not the type to skip!" Uryuu picked up Ichigo's shirt and threw it at him. "That's what you think", he said chuckling.

Ichigo swung his legs over the side of his regular sized bed and he attempted to get up but the stinging in his backside told him otherwise. He looked over at Uryuu. "Remind me, never to have sex with you. Ever!" he said frowning.

Uryuu extended his hand and helped the Shinigami get to his feet. He reached around and grabbed Ichigo's tender area.

Ichigo winched in pain. "Sore back there, are we?" he asked smirking. Ichigo pushed him back against the desk. "I told you, not to touch me!" he said a hint of anger in his voice. He turned away from the archer but soon he was right back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, next time you won't be sore at all" he whispered his breath like feather kisses to the blushing red head's ear.

"Bastard!" he said. "Don't you have a dorm to get back to?" he yelled annoyed. "If I remember correctly, it was you love, who invited me here", Ishida said. "Well…I'm uninviting you. I have to study for a test," he explained. "Need any help?" Uryuu asked. Ichigo gave him a look and he raised his arms in defeat. 'Okay, okay I'm going. I'll see you later, Ichigo-chan" he said his voice holding quite a loving tone. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

College life seemed like a breeze for the two. Ichigo was going to a school for medicine and Ishida was of course going to art school for fashion designing. He told himself that he would never take after his father's foot steps and become a doctor. (Author Note: Okay, I tried to think of an occupation for Ichigo…but nothing came to mind. I'm sorry.)

Once he started his self at Tokyo University's School for Fashion Design he was a hit. Not only with his great clothing and sketches but with the ladies, of course. They'd always be so bold as to ask him out on a date but he'd politely decline and say that he'd have someone in his life.

"Who ever his girlfriend is, she's some lucky lady!" they'd always say and he'd smile bashfully.

Ichigo on the other hand studied his ass off to be a doctor. Like his father. He decided awhile ago that he would not us his Shinigami powers unless he really had to. So basically, the two lived normal lives, no longer helping the towns folk from hollows and evil.

"Ichigo?" Ishida asked running his hand through the soft bright orange prickles. "Yeah?" he answered back tiredly.

The two were lying in bed sleeping away a night of heated love making. "I have a favor to ask of you", he mumbled.

"What is it now?" the red head asked his voice groggy from sleepiness. "Would you mind being a model for my fashion show next week?" he asked. Ichigo suddenly perked up to look at the archer. "What?!" he yelled in half excitement half shock. (Author note: whatever that sounds like) "Can you model for me?" Ishida repeated. "U-uhuhuhm…sure…" Ichigo was a bit taken aback. Uryuu sighed and relaxed flopping back into the bed. "I was afraid you'd say no…" Ichigo looked at him then furrowed his eyebrows. "Do I have to wear a dress?!" he asked curiosity striking him. Uryuu laughed then shook his head. "No, even though you'd look cute in one" he clarified. Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thank god". "I've get to show 10 outfits for this upcoming school fashion show, and I made an outfit especially for you," Uryuu smiled happily. Ichigo smiled nervously. "Oh…g-great, hehe…_better be good"_.

-------------------------------

The night of the fashion show was a spectacle. The top competitors of Fashion in Tokyo U where up against each other, head to head on the walk way and professional fashion critics where there to judge and find the winner of the competition. Backstage Ichigo felt extremely nervous. He didn't take too well to get up in front of people, no doubt rich, snobby fashion critics. If he knew he was going to be in a competition he wouldn't have came.

Ishida patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, just slip this outfit on, go out there and strut your stuff on the cat walk" he said and handed Ichigo his outfit. The red head gave Uryuu a funny look. "You're so gay", he chuckled. Uryuu shook his head and smiled. "I know, now hurry up you're going after Miyuki", he said and pushed him into the dressing room.

"Wow, the new competitor this year, Ishida Uryuu seems to have some really unique designs. Heck, I could probably wear some of his stuff," said the announcer of the competition.

Ichigo came out the dressing room and the designer of the outfit looked him over and smirked. Some of the girl models stared holes into his body. "Hm. Like I thought this material really form fits to you're beautiful physique", Ishida said pushing up his glasses. "You think?" Ichigo asked trying to look over himself. Soon after Miyuki left for the catwalk Ichigo stood and waited for his time then he turned to Uryuu and he nodded for him to go, and go he did. He didn't have to walk any special way; he just walked as he normally would walk. The Kurosaki Ichigo way, and once he hit the catwalk all eyes were on him; even the snobby fashion critics were eyeing him. "Who…does that guy even go to this school?" the announcer asked one of the proctors in private.

They shrugged. "I don't know".

Black leather pants hugged perfectly to Ichigo's hips, and a black woolen sweater and to add more flair Ichigo was bare foot. "That's just an everyday outfit Ishida-san!" Miyuki said watching Ichigo turn and walk back toward them.

"I know" Uryuu replied without turning his attention away from the main attraction. "But don't you just love looking at him?" he asked turning to her smiling. She smiled back and stared at Ichigo dreamily. "Yea, with a body like that, I bet he's so good in bed…" she said drooling. "Hm, Maybe" Uryuu answered, inner Uryuu scowled in hate toward her.

Ichigo finally arrived backstage and once he disappeared from the cat walk everyone in the audience clapped.

Ichigo looked at Miyuki then at Uryuu. "D-did I do alright?" he asked the man. Uryuu nodded. "Black is a good color for that crazy hair of yours". Ichigo blushed and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "You did wonderfully, I'm proud", Uryuu said and gave Ichigo a chaste kiss on the cheek before he had to make his appearance on stage as the designer of the clothes.

"Are you guys like, really good friends?" Miyuki ask not believing what she saw. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, really, REALLY good friends", he answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She giggled flirtatiously.

After Uryuu made his appearance the other fashion designers made their way to the stage and it was finally time for the judging to be done.

The judges critiqued everyone and the obvious winner turned out to be…. "Ishida Uryuu!" the announcer said through his microphone. "Wait he cheated!" one of the contestants said. "What?!" Uryuu yelled. "He got a professional model to model his clothes, this is just an amateur competition!" they finished. Uryuu wanted to laugh out loud but he kept his demure composure. "I thought that orange haired model looked to good in those clothes!" accused one of the judges.

"Ishida-san is this true?" the announcer asked.

Uryuu sighed and stepped backstage and snatched Ichigo from the dressing room. He was only half dressed wearing a pair of green cargo pants and flip flops. "What the hell?" he shrieked and before he knew it he was back on stage.

All the girls in the audience started screaming hysterically excited at how the 'hot model' was back. "Tell these nice people who you are, Ichigo" Uryuu said out loud so everyone could hear. Ichigo scowled at him then looked at the judges sincerely. "Uhm…My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm a medical student" he said. The audience gasped in shock. "What? Really? He's too cute for that, Wow!" whispered some of the people mainly girls in the audience. "You've had no modeling experience, ever?" one of the judges asked. Ichigo nodded. "None".

"Well let it be known that the winner is…Ishida Uryuu!" yelled the announcer through the microphone. Everyone in the audience cheered and the losers sneered. Uryuu had won the competition with his 'secret weapon'. Ichigo.

After the fashion show the two arrived at Ishida's dorm room. "I think this calls for a celebration", Uryuu said grabbing Ichigo up and plopping him on the bed, and like always Ichigo resisted. "Uryuu, if you fucking touch me, I swear I'll kill you!" he said curling up by the wall on the bed. "Why do you always fight me Ichigo, do you not like me?" Uryuu asked his hand finding his way to the former Shinigami's pants. "I don't feel like it tonight", he said squirming at where his hand was going. "Is that so?" the archer asked looking falsely quizzical.

He skillfully unzipped and pulled down the Shinigami's pants along with his boxers. Ichigo sat up and reached to put his pants back on but Uryuu pushed him back onto the bed. "Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled annoyed. "You can get as mad as you like, it'll just make me hornier," Uryuu assured, he slipped Ichigo's shirt off. (Author note: Why is the uke the first to get naked?)

The kisses Ichigo got from his chest to his stomach made him blush a bright pink, but once Uryuu moved from his stomach to his inner thigh, his body began to tremble. Uryuu noticed the change and looked up at him. "You're quivering, should I stop?" he asked smirking menacingly. "N-no…please…" Ichigo whimpered. "Good", came his answer and he continued his ministration to the task at hand. At first he did nothing but tease poor Ichigo to death until he couldn't take anymore and soon he took the eager man's throbbing member and it exploded with warm, sticky liquid.

Uryuu looked up at the panting Shinigami, "Well, that's it I guess", he said and was about to get up but Ichigo sat up quickly and grabbed his arm, flinging him back to the bed. "No…that's not it" he mumbled blushing. Uryuu smiled up at him.

"Really?" he asked. Ichigo didn't look the Quincy in the eye; instead he himself stripped the dark haired man and sat there straddling his waist kissing him eagerly. "I can guess who's hornier then I am", Uryuu said joked after withdrawing from the kiss and Ichigo scoffed. "Just shut up and do me" he said and that whole night Uryuu did exactly what Ichigo asked, for once.

--------------------------------

Ichigo took a relaxing breath as he lie in the soft comfortable bed, dreaming and turning over slightly stretching his legs. He turned his head and put it on what he thought was a soft, warm pillow, but instead he found Uryuu sleeping soundly beside him, so he settled for that instead.

"Hm? You want something?" Uryuu mumbled as he felt the other snuggle closer to him. Ichigo said nothing and Uryuu just went back to dreaming sweet dreams. When he wasn't making Ichigo whimper and blush under him, he was dreaming about it often.

The alarm clock in the Quincy's room rang at least three times before he reached over the sleeping figure on top of him and smashed down on the 'off' button. "Ichigo…get up" he said shaking the younger one gently. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room while squinting. "Class?" he asked groggily looking at the darker haired man through his sleepy eyes. Uryuu chuckled. "You can stay and sleep, until I get back" he suggested. Ichigo sat up then scratched his arms yawning. "No…I have to be back to my dorm, or the dorm leader will kill me," he said. Uryuu shrugged. "Okay."

"I'll call you" Ichigo said putting his clothes on. Ishida smiled and Ichigo left him there in his room.

Leaving the dorm Ichigo sighed to himself as he walked down the hallway. He passed a few girls who smiled and blushed. He made it back to his college and snuck back safe and sound to his dorm, he rounded up his towel, toothbrush and toothpaste and he headed to the shower room. Once he finished out of there, he went back to his dorm to find a tall man with purple shoulder length hair standing at his door tapping his foot. "U-uhm…Shinji-san?" Ichigo asked looking at him puzzled. He stood there dripping wet with only his towel around his waist and his tooth utensil in his hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo…were have you been, hm?" Shinji asked. Ichigo looked around then looked at the dorm leader. "H-here in my room, why?" he said lying. "Is that so?" Shinji asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Ichigo shifted his weight to another foot. "I heard you were in a fashion show last night and did a great job. So I'll let you off this time" Shinji said smirking. Ichigo bowed his head and Shinji stepped aside watching as the red head slowly ease into his room. "Thanks, Shinji-san" Ichigo said. "Call me Shinji, from now on" his dorm leader said winking at him and Ichigo blushed before closing his door.

5:30p.m. flashed on the clock and Ichigo got his coat and headed out the door to Anatomy 201 a required course in order to pass med school. (**Author Note:** I'm just making crap up, I don't even know if Anatomy 201 is a real college class or not)

He took his notes and made sure to pay good attention and soon enough the two and a half hour lecture was over.

He got back to his dorm and once he closed the door his cell phone in his pocket started to vibrate. "Moshi moshi, Ichigo desu" he said answering the phone. (**Author note:** Stuff you say when answering the phone) "Hello, lover" said a familiar voice on the other line. Ichigo scoffed. "What do _you_ want?" he asked. "Come over tonight" the archer asked. The former Shinigami could do nothing but laugh. "The hell I will". "Ichigo…please, Miyuki invited me to a party and I don't want to be around a bunch of drunken idiots" the bespectacled one explained in great detail. Ichigo stopped laughing and there was a very long pause over the phone before he answered. "Alright, since you sound so uncomfortable about it, I'll be over in a minute" Ichigo said and flipped off his phone putting it safely back in his pocket.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on Uryuu's door and he hopped out of his bed and set the book he was reading on the table and opened it with a smile, only to find Miyuki smiling back at him. "Are ya ready to paaaartay?!!" she asked extremely excited and seemingly already drunk "Yeah, uhm my friend Ichigo has to get here first, then we can go, kay?" he said and no sooner did he finish his sentence, there was a knock at his already opened door. "Uh…Hi?" said a familiar red headed Shinigami coming through the entranceway. "Oh, hello sexy" Miyuki said hugging the red head. "Ready to party?!" Uryuu asked smiling at him. Ichigo nodded. "Well, let's not stand here, come on!" Miyuki yelled and off to the party they went.

'The Party' was what it was called, a fellow art comrade of Uryuu and Miyuki's had set it up in one of his parent's mansions. He was a rich one. His name was Yukito. You're not so typical Japanese art student. He had bleached blond hair, piercing, tattoos, everything. He was original.

Once the trio entered the intoxicating atmosphere of the party, things began to get interesting. Miyuki grabbed Uryuu away from Ichigo and into the entangled mess of the crowd leaving Shinigami to fend for himself.

He went to the back of the house were there were drinks and he asked for a coke, one sip and he almost spit it out. _"What the hell is this?"_ he asked himself. Even though it tasted bad he had a sudden urge to take another sip. That other sip turned into a gulp, a gulp turned into a whole cup and one cup turned into two, three, four and more and in a blink of an eye Ichigo was drunk.

Uryuu on the other hand tried his hardest to wretch himself away from his 'friend'. "Miyuki, I have to find Ichigo" he said.

"Oh, come on he's fine. Why don't you stay here and dance with me!" she whined in a disgustingly girlish voice.

"No, I really need to find him" he said and tried to ignore her advances. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, you're not his mother or anything…" she said laughing from her drunkenness. "You know, you're right, but he's my friend and I need to find him!" Uryuu yelled pushing her away from him, and went off to search for Ichigo.

He searched and searched, finding him nowhere until he went to the back of the house. There is where he found his red headed angel, sitting in a chair, asleep. "Ichigo?" he said bending down and looking up into his face. "Huh? What is it, are you alright?" Ichigo asked looking worriedly at the Quincy. "I-I'm fine, are you alright?" Uryuu asked putting his hand on his knee. Ichigo laughed hysterically. "Of course, now let's get home so you can fuck my brains out" Ichigo said standing up and stumbling a bit. "Okay, now I know you're really drunk we're going home…my home and I'm putting you to bed, and as much as I hate to say this, no sex" Uryuu said as he picked up the drunken Shinigami, putting him on his back.

He left Miyuki and all the other drunken college students and put Ichigo in the back seat of his car and headed home.

"Uryuu…where are we going?" Ichigo mumbled holding his head. "Home" Uryuu said pulling into the parking lot near the dorms. "My head hurts," he complained. "Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't of had so many drinks" Ishida sighed getting out of the car and opening the back door. "Come on," he lifted Ichigo into his arms bridal style and closed the door with his foot.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke" Ichigo mumbled lurching and holding his mouth. "Wait till we get inside at least!" Uryuu yelled running toward the dorm rooms just barely making it in. Ichigo hopped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom and puked out the vile stuff they called alcohol from the party. Uryuu closed his dorm room door, took off his coat and shirt and sat on the side of the bed exhausted, it was late and he had enough excitement for one day.

Ichigo splashed cold water in his face and dried it off, and soon he came stumbling out of the bathroom. "Wait, wait, wait…come here" Uryuu said getting up and taking Ichigo to the bed. "Uhn, I feel like dying", the red head said turning over to lie on his stomach. "Okay, just get some sleep and take this", Uryuu said handing him an aspirin and some water which Ichigo took gratefully, and off to sleep he went.

The next morning he woke up in Ishida's bed with a mind blowing hang over. "How do you feel?" the dark haired man asked the sick person lying in his bed. "I feel like fucking shit!" the red head yelled for no apparent reason. "Mm, that's good to hear" Uryuu chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Class today?" Ichigo shook his head and moaned in agony at the pounding in his head. "I'm never drinking alcohol again", he complained. He fell back onto the pillow behind him. "What did you drink?" Uryuu asked sitting next to him. "I think it was rum and coke or some shit like that", Ichigo grumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"I'm glad I was there to save you from that 'big bad' party", the archer mocked running his hands through the soft spikey bright orange hair. "Thanks…" Ichigo sighed, sat up looking up at his boyfriend and he gave a small smile. Uryuu bent down kissing the Shinigami on the lips, pinning him down on the bed with the weight of his body, then looked down at him. "You're welcome," he said and went back to kissing his hung over sweetheart.

------------------------

Two years flew by Ichigo 21 years old and Ishida 22. The two college bound guys were going into their junior year. Uryuu had scored a job at a major fashion designing company while still going in school. He made so much money from his hard work at his job that he managed to buy a condo. An already furnished, ready to kick the crappy college dorm (well compared to Ichigo's dorm it wasn't so crappy) to the curb and move on into his own place.

After he finished moving into the condo he went straight to a key maker and made another copy of the key to his new place. He wasn't going to live in the new condo without his favorite person to share it with.

A week had passed after he moved in to his condo and he was excited, not only for the new place but the day had came for his and Ichigo's 4 year anniversary. (**Author note:** Yay! Happy Anniversary!!) He went right to the florist and got a few roses and he even had the extra key to his condo wrapped in a little box for added effect.

Four knocks sounded on the former Shinigami's door and he got up form his bed groggily and slugged over to open it. "Happy Anniversary Kurosaki!" Ishida said with his arms extended to give his boyfriend a hug.Ichigo looked at him puzzled. "I thought it was tomorrow?" "No, it's today!" Uryuu proclaimed going into Ichigo's small dorm room and closing the door behind him. Ichigo sat on the bed. "I was napping" he pouted about to fall back to sleep.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your little nap" Uryuu murmured placing the flower and the mini wrapped present on the desk. Ichigo looked over and his eyes widened. "You got me flowers?!" he asked getting up, but Uryuu grabbed him by the waist and sat him in his lap. "Yes, do you like them?" he asked. Ichigo nodded and smiled. "That's surprisingly sweet of you". "Anything for my favorite sex toy" Uryuu joked. Ichigo scoffed and slapped him on the thigh. "Shut up".

He slid off his lap and went to the desk and picked up the small wrapped present he'd noticed. It was a small handheld purple box with a dark purple ribbon wrapped in a bow around it. "What's this?" he asked looking over at the amused looking Quincy archer. "Open it and see" he replied happily. Ichigo turned to look at the box, he fingered it carefully feeling the soft wrapping paper which felt like velvet then he untied the ribbon and took the top off the small box to find a silver key inside. He took it out and looked at it questioningly. Uryuu got up from the bed and stood behind Ichigo with his arms wrapped around his waist lovingly. He placed his chin on his shoulder. "So?" he asked. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Uryuu. "What's this open?" he said extremely confused. "It's the key to my new apartment…" he explained. "…and I want you to live with me." There was a very, very long pause after that. Ichigo turned around and looked at the man standing before him. The guy he had hated a long time ago and now this same guy was asking to come live with him.

"Of course I will" was his answer and Uryuu's heart stopped pounding frantically in his chest. "God, I was afraid you'd say 'no'" he breathed hugging the man he loved tightly. Ichigo chuckled. "Had you nervous there didn't I?"

Uryuu clapped his hands and looked down at Ichigo. "Now, get some boxes, because we're moving you in right now" he announced moving through the room and picking random things up. "W-what, we…what?!" Ichigo said baffled.

"Get. Your. Shit Ready" Uryuu spelled out. Ichigo gulped and got some cardboard boxes and packed the little items he had in his small dorm room. He put them in the trunk of Ishida's car and slammed it shut. "Done!" he grinned. "Let's go".

(**Author note:** Moving out was fast! But college dorms are small so there's probably not much to move)

The two arrived at the nicely furnished apartment and unpacked Ichigo's belongings and they both sat on the couch. The younger one looked around with his amber colored eyes at the spectacular looking new place. "You must have had to blow the boss to get the money to pay for this, huh?" Ichigo joked. Uryuu nudged him in the shoulder. "Only person I'm blowing is you and speaking of blowing…" he said looking downat him with a smug smile on his face. Ichigo slowly shook his head and started to inch away from the Quincy archer. "How about we christen the new place?" he asked leaning in inches away from the Shinigami's face. Ichigo leaned his head away from the archer while Uryuu leaned further in until he kissed the bright orange haired man. "Come on Ichigo, "Uryuu said when the other withdrew quickly from the kiss. Ichigo bit his lip. "I'm sleepy" he said making up an excuse. Ishida looked down at him in disbelief. "You just had a nap!" he said. Ichigo gave Uryuu the most pitiful look he could manage. But it didn't matter to him, if he wanted something he was bound to get it and right then he wanted Ichigo. Unluckily for Ichigo who was wearing a white buttoned up shirt in which Uryuu ripped open buttons flying and all without much effort. "How in the hell did you ever get so strong?" Ichigo asked suddenly sitting up from his current position on the soft, sandy colored couch. "I work out at least three times a week at the gym" came Uryuu's reply and he pushed him back down on the couch.

Ichigo tried to move from his position but Uryuu held down his wrist tight behind his head. "Two weeks, two weeks without sex, you know how painful that is?" he asked looking down at his squirming victim. Ichigo scowled and turned his eyes away from his gaze. Ishida bent down to the Shinigami's ear, "I've had a raging hard on since we got here, and I'll be damned if I let you get away tonight," he said which made the man he had beneath him blush very brightly and right then Ichigo knew that it was going to be a long, evening.

---------------

**Tsuara: **Ooh, I'll leave it to you guy's imaginiation. So, what did you guys think about this chapter?

I think Uryuu's funny and Ichigo cussing is funny too, but that's how some college kids are…anyway if you got to this chapter make sure to leave a review, it's much appreciated. Thanks, and see you folks next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Engagment

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Again, I apologize about the characters being out of character. (Especially Byakuya)

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. _

_But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 4:**_ Engaged.

"U-Uryuu…stop that!" Ichigo said squirming under the archer's intricately placed kisses and nips to his neck. "Stop…" he pleaded but the Quincy heard none of his cries. He ran his tongue down the Shinigami's tanned chest and down his muscular toned midsection. "Uryuu…come on, enough I'm hungry…" Ichigo complained pushing the raven haired man away. "Aww…you don't like my kisses?" Uryuu said looking falsely saddened. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed putting on his boxer shorts and heading to the bathroom.

Ishida sighed and lied back down in the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, but sleep wasn't good enough shortly after he detected the faint smell of breakfast being cooked. He sat up and looked at the doorway and saw tuffs of bright orange hair peeking through. "Ichigo?" he asked and slid from the bed to the hardwood floor. He went to the doorway and that's when the Shinigami surprised him by blowing a party whistle. He covered his ears. "What the hell?" he asked looking down at Ichigo in irritation mixed with confusion. "Happy Late Anniversary!" Ichigo yelled holding up a tray full of breakfast goodies.

Uryuu took the tray. "T-thanks, Ichigo…" Ichigo pushed him back into the room and in bed. "Breakfast in bed, then after you're done I have a surprise for you" the red head explained seemingly excited about his anniversary plans for his boyfriend. Uryuu sat back on one of the pillows and picked up his chopsticks to try the food. One bite and he was amazed.

"Since when…do you cook?" he asked him. Ichigo sat down at the side of the bed and looked up as if he were thinking.

"Yuzu", he replied. "Yuzu? Your little sister taught you how to cook, that's cute" Ishida smirked taking another bite of the good food.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked anxiously looking at Uryuu with his amber eyes shining proudly. Uryuu nodded chewing then swallowing his food before he answered. "It's delicious, you'd make a great housewife" he teased. Ignoring the comment Ichigo smiled happily. He liked hearing that his food tasted good, now he knew why his sister loved to cook dinner every single night for them at home.

The Quincy archer had his fill and placed the tray with the empty dish to the side and he beckoned the Shinigami to sit in his lap, which he did. He hugged him tightly and kissed him on the side of the cheek. "That was amazing, you're amazing thank you" he said kindly. Ichigo bowed his head and blushed, bashfully. He then took the tray and headed to the kitchen to finish the chores. (**Author Note:** Man, I want someone to make _me_ breakfast in bed!) Preparing the day to be a very happy anniversary.

---------------------

"Uryuu I'm off to class, catch ya later," Ichigo said but before he could reached the door Uryuu caught him in an embrace. "Be careful, my honey" he chuckled kissing him on the cheek. "Don't call me that" Ichigo said before he shut the door. ( **Author Note:** If you've seen 'Gakuen Heaven' you'd totally get that, if not go and see it, it's a great series!)

Uryuu went back into his drawing room and started on some new designs for a really big fashion show.

Later that afternoon there was a knock on the door. Uryuu sighed and got up from his seat that he had sat in for hours, working on his designs. There was another knock at the door. "Yes, I'm coming" he yelled and flung the door open angrily.

It was Renji.

"What, Renji? How-what do you want?" Uryuu asked a bit angry at being disturbed from his important work.

"Just came to visit is all, tracked Ichigo's reiatsu here" he explained inviting himself in. Uryuu shut the door and went to put on some tea then came back into the living room. The two sat on the couch. Uryuu looked at Renji who was staring at him. "What?" he asked. "U-uhm…you just look so…different from what I remember," he said. The Quincy chuckled. "Well, if you're surprised by me, wait until you see Ichigo," he said kicking back. "He should be here any minute". Right after he said that there was a rustling of the lock and in popped a bright orange haired man with his book bag in hand.

"I-Ichigo?" Renji said standing up to meet the others eyes. He blushed when Ichigo looked then smiled. To him, Ichigo looked so totally different and the change from the younger less experienced boy to the young more experienced man standing before him was apparent.

"Renji, it's been awhile!" Ichigo said dropping his bag to the floor and going over to hug his crimson haired friend.

"What brings you all the way here from soul society?" Ichigo asked, the two sat with Uryuu on the couch.

"Ever since I told him the good new about you two getting together, and that you'd never work with soul society again, captain has took a sudden interest in you" Renji explained. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look. Uryuu who was reading a fashion magazine flipped it closed and he too looked at the crimson haired death god. "I-interest?" Ichigo stammered. "Does he want to kill me?" Renji shook his head and laughed slapping the former Shinigami on the back. "No, not that kind of interest…it's…he…" Renji sighed scratching his head then he looked at the Quincy. "Please don't take offense to this when I say it but, Byakuya-san has a…crush on you, Ichigo" he said. The wild haired man gasped in disbelief and Uryuu raised a questioning eyebrow throwing his fashion magazine on a glass table in front of himself. "W-why, how…that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I hardly know him!" Ichigo cried out. Renji crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "That's what I said when he told me, he told me this about a week ago." He explained.

_**A week ago…**_

"_Renji…" Byakuya said his voice as shrill and mysterious as always. "Hai, taichou!" Renji said putting a stack of white papers on his desk to file and look over. "How is…that strange friend of yours" he said looking up at him his eyes seemingly sincere. Renji furrowed his tattooed eyebrows. "…strange friend…?" he asked. "The one with the wild orange hair, Kurosaki Ichigo" he said explaining himself. "Ah…I don't know, it's been 4 years since I last seen him" he said. "Why?"_

"_Is he seeing anyone?" Byakuya asked his voice low. Renji stood back in shock. "U-uhm…he-he has a boyfriend last time I heard" Renji said replying. "Boyfriend? I'd never have guessed he swung that way" Byakuya chuckled, which made Renji extremely more shocked then he already was. "Luckily, and unluckily for me then". _

"_T-taichou…" Renji gawked. _

"And that's what he said" Renji explained to a stunned looking Ichigo. Uryuu sat there and stared angrily at Renji as if it were he who had confessed love to Ichigo. "W-well that made my day" the former Shinigami finally said. Uryuu looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah, me too".

"When you see him next time, tell him to visit," Ichigo said. Renji smiled nervously. "I-I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but I did to see your reaction" The tattooed man smirked. "Tell him anyway. I'm sure he gets a little lonely sometimes up there in soul society" Ichigo said. Uryuu went to the kitchen and fixed the tea and brought it out. "Oh, Renji while you're at it. Tell Byakuya that he can not only visit…" Uryuu began he poured the tea in the cups. "…But he can confess his love for Ichigo himself, so I can kill him" Uryuu said. The other two laughed, Uryuu gave them a 'do you really think I'm joking' look.

Renji sat and talked with them for a little while longer, soon he took his leave back to soul society to give his captain the information on his 'crush'.

"You're very popular, even with captains" Uryuu said taking him into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I guess…I still can't believe Byakuya, the guy who wanted to kill me, likes me!" Ichigo said seemingly excited. Too excited for Uryuu's taste. "Well, don't think about it too hard" Uryuu said taking the other's hand and leading him into the bedroom where he proceeded to take off his own shirt. Ichigo sat on the bed and smirked. He latched on to the Shinigami's mouth tasting the lingering flavor of green tea. "Did I detect a hint of jealousy back there?" Ichigo asked amusingly. Uryuu scoffed. "N-no…" he said in his defense. "You're imagining things, Kurosaki". Ichigo looked at him. To end the conversation Uryuu pushed him back on the bed and proceeded with what he had on his mind, which meant having a long enjoyable night and taking Ichigo's mind off of the sixth company's captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

-----------------

The phone rang its terrible ring and Ichigo rolled over lazily to pick it up. "Hello?" he said in English. "U-uhm…okay" he mumbled his brain not programmed to wake up yet.

He pushed Uryuu off the bed, in which he received a definite reaction. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Uryuu yelled throwing a pillow at the laughing red head. "Phone, phone!" he said between gasps. Uryuu snatched it from his hand and looked at him angrily. A well resting Uryuu should never be disturbed unless for a really good reason.

"Yes, Ishida here" he answered to the person on the other line.

"Uryuu…this is your father…" an older man replied.

Uryuu stammered on his words. "R-Ryuuken…" he mumbled.

He then frowned. "What is it that you want?" he asked annoyance and anger evident in his voice.

"How dare you speak with such disrespect to me, I'm your father" Ryuuken said. "What do you want…Otou-san!" Uryuu yelled. "I just wanted to know how you were doing is all, are you still dating that Shinigami boy?" he asked his voice seethed with the acid hate he had for Ichigo. Uryuu sighed. "Yes, I am still dating him, father…" Ryuuken scoffed, "I see…disobedient as ever, Uryuu…"

Uryuu sneered and hung up the phone. Ichigo looked at his boyfriend. "Who was that, if you don't mind my asking?"

Uryuu glared at him his mouth clinched tightly shut. Ichigo sat up, getting out of bed and going over to the archer.

"What is it?" he asked touching his hand to the other's arm gently. Uryuu shrugged it off, ignoring the red head.

"Hey…Uryuu!" Ichigo called out but darker haired man did not answer him.

He took a quick shower, got his car keys and headed out the door without another word to his significant other.

Ichigo looked at the door as it closed. Worried.

Uryuu on the other hand was anything but, he was really enraged. Some how his father always managed to bring out the worst in him. The solution, drive as far away from home as possible. He drove. Through the crowded streets of Tokyo, passed the busyness of the city. He arrived in a small country side 20 miles from town. That is where his boss resided. Stopping at a small cottage he knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. Soon a tall shaggy looking man with brown hair dressed in green pajama clothes and glasses answered the door. "Uryuu?!" he said looking at his assistant surprised. "Hello, Charlie" Uryuu smiled. Charlie took off his glasses and smiled back inviting his friend inside. Ishida sat on the couch and Charlie sat across from him in a leather sofa. "So what brings you here?" he asked curiously. Uryuu folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them smiling sadly. Then he looked up at Charlie. "My father," he answered.

Charlie put his glasses on a table next to his sofa and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little bit" he sighed exasperated. Charlie nodded. "Sure, does your soon to be husband know your off somewhere?" he asked. Uryuu shook his head. "No, I just stormed out on him after my father called, I should-"

"No, it's alright. He'll understand" Charlie interrupted. Uryuu thought about it, and then decided it was alright. "So, how about we get some breakfast started, it's sorta early" Charlie said getting up from the sofa stretching.

Charlie. Ishida Uryuu's boss, a brunette wonder. All the way from America. He, the main attraction to the giant city of Tokyo and Uryuu was picked out from school after the fashion show incident to be his one and only assistant in designing, making and selling his clothing line. He was an old pro, a tall dark and handsome shabby looking American 40 year old who was also notorious with the ladies. Captivating them with his brilliant green eyes. This was Charlie

Uryuu took his stay there for a few days, and the days soon turned into a couple of weeks.

"So, Uryuu. How good is that boyfriend of yours in bed? Is he a top or bottom?" Charlie asked a glass of wine in hand.

Uryuu look at him strangely and shook his head. "I don't…think that's any of your business" he said as politely as he could.

Charlie chuckled heartily. "…and why not? I gotta know something about him", he explained. Uryuu pushed up his glasses, which was purely out of habit. "I…think I've overstayed my welcome, thank you for the hospitality" Uryuu said suddenly getting up from his seat, but Charlie too got up and stood in front of him. "Where is it that you have to go to in such a hurry?" the brunette asked with a smug look on his face. He leaned down and kissed the Quincy, but Uryuu pushed him away and wiped his mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked looking up at his boss. "Well, you have to give me some kind of payment, and I doubt you have any money on you" Charlie said shrugging his shoulders. Uryuu took his coat and keys and headed toward the door. Charlie smiled. "I busted your tired last night, so you shouldn't be going anywhere. Young man".

Uryuu looked at the door then at him in disbelief. "What do you want?" he asked his voice shaky from a sudden flow of nervousness. "I want that beautiful body of yours" Charlie said pointing to Uryuu. The archer man shook his head. Charlie moved in closer to him and pinned the victim to the wall. He licked his own lips hungrily and breathed down he other's neck whispering in his ear. "Why don't you drop that bleached haired boyfriend of yours and be with me instead".

Uryuu laughed hysterically. "Old man, you don't know who you're fucking with" he warned and kneed the guy in the groin.

The brunette man drop to the floor holding his injured area in pain. "You fuckin' faggot!" he screamed. Uryuu scoffed, "Sure," He wanted to shoot an arrow straight into his head.

His boss sat up slowly and looked at his assistant with murderous intent in his eyes. "It's YOU, who doesn't know who you're fucking with. You little shit. Don't expect to find any jobs in Tokyo. I'll make sure of that!" he yelled rubbing the sore spot.

Uryuu clenched his mouth shut his jaw muscles tensing in his face. "I hope you feel better" Uryuu said and stormed walked toward door slamming it on the way out.

--------------------

Ichigo yawned, forcing himself out the bed. Rain pounded violently on the windows. A crackle of thunder made him jump and he ran to open the front door of the condominium. Opening the door he found a very wet Ishida Uryuu looking extremely tired.

"U-Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled and Ishida passed out with a strange smile on his face. Ichigo picked him up struggling a bit and dragged him to the bedroom, first taking off his wet clothes and then putting him to bed. He sighed and looked at the archer curiously. _"Where have you been?"_ he asked himself putting the wet clothes into a hamper.

Ichigo slowly slid back into the soft white sheets and he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "What happened to you?" he whispered to no one in particular. He knew Uryuu was sound asleep by now. He leaned down to his face and pushed small strands of black hair off the porcelain white face. It seemed a bit flushed from fever. Watching the sleeping figure he ran his hands through the wet hair. Not paying much attention he was startled by a hand that reached for his wrist. "What the fuck!" he yelled snatching his hand away; he then sighed in a small bit of relief when he looked down to find Uryuu staring up at him.

"H-how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked holding the grabbed wrist. "Tired" came a raspy voice. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?" Uryuu smiled and took Ichigo's hand. "I've missed you" he said his voice seemed struggled and tired.

Ichigo frowned. "Don't change the subject". Uryuu sighed; Ichigo snatched his hand away from the Quincy grasp. "You know how fucking worried I was? No I guess not," the red head yelled. He slapped Uryuu in the back making the archer wince in pain and grasp his wounded area. "Look, I'm really sorry" he said looking at the Shinigami sincerely. Ichigo eyed him for a bit then lied back down to bed not saying another word.

The next morning Ichigo got out of bed stretching, and then relaxed his body back on to the bed. He looked over and saw that the Quincy archer was sweating profusely and his cheeks whole faced was flushed.

"H-hey, Uryuu wake up!" he yelled shrugging him violently, but he wouldn't wake up.

"U-Uryuu…wake up!" Ichigo yelled louder. He shook the Quincy harder and harder but it was no use.

He began to get hysterical now, not knowing what to do. His breath got short and tears stung his eyes. "Uryuu…?" he asked once more. No answer.

He then stumbled off the bed and crawled to the phone, his mind was too hysterical to remember the right number and he threw the phone down yelling. He went over to the side of the bed and looked down at the unconscious figure. He sniffed and wiped his eyes of the stray tears. "Wake up…" he whimpered.

He put his head down. "What's with all the noise?" Uryuu said waking up eyes sleepily half lidded and holding his head.

Ichigo sniffled and smacked the Quincy in the head. Uryuu hissed in pain and shrunk back down into bed in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked looking angrily at Ichigo who was staring back at him with the same expression.

"I thought you were dead", he said laughing and crying at the side of the bed. Uryuu stared blankly at him. "I-is that so?" Uryuu asked rubbing his neck. Ichigo looked up at him then smacked him in the head again. Uryuu threw a slew of Japanese curse words his way. "That was for leaving without saying a damn word" Ichigo explained then hugged the Quincy. "Yeah, I missed you too" Uryuu mumbled hugging back tightly.

Ichigo then stood up from the bed and peered into the other man's face. "Where were you?" he asked. Uryuu laughed sarcastically. (**Author note:** Can one even do that?)

He told his story about how he went to let off some steam after the conversation with his dad, how his boss tried to put the moves on him and how he had to walk twenty miles back home.

"Oh, and on top of that, I lost my job!" Uryuu laughed. He really felt like crap. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through the Quincy's matted hair. "Well, I'm glad you don't work for him anymore. I never did like him". Uryuu looked up at him and laughed hysterically. "If you have something on your mind, you can always tell me" Ichigo said his eyes a bit saddened. Uryuu stopped laughing all of a sudden. "I-I know, I will from now on. Sorry to have made you worried" he said.

"Now, come take a shower with me"Uryuu said.

(**Author note:** Now that's the Uryuu I know!)

-------------------------------

Days went by, weeks passed on and soon a couple years had gone. Ichigo was twenty three and Uryuu twenty four.

The former Shinigami had graduated from medical school and was working in a local clinic. Uryuu on the other hand had single handedly become the number one most wanted fashion designer in the country. Beating out his old boss Charlie.

With the passing years and the success, Uryuu's love for his companion also grew. It grew to a love that would top Zeus's insatiable appetite for mortal woman, a love like no other.

Woman would flaunt themselves in front of him and try their hand at arousing the raven haired man, but to no avail. The only one capable of such a feat was none other than his favorite red headed Shinigami.

Uryuu sat at the kitchen table and took out the latest fashion magazine to survey his work. Ichigo placed a plate of delicately cooked western style cuisine in front of him. Uryuu looked down through his glasses at the food and smiled. "Yum, what's all this for?" he asked getting a fork and digging in. "It's the "awesome fashion designer award" Ichigo explained sitting down across from him and watching him eat. Uryuu stopped eating, took a fork full of food reaching over and holding it to Ichigo's mouth. "Share some of the award with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Ichigo opened his mouth and took the fork full of food gratefully.

Ishida finished his food, then kissed Ichigo on the cheek and headed off to work. Leaving a bored Shinigami behind on a weekend.

"Ishida-san, do you think we can get he design's in by next week?" one of his assistants asked keeping up with his fast pace. Uryuu looked them over and handed the design planes back to her. "Yes Umi, I think we can" he answered.

Before he step foot in his office Umi stopped him. "You…also had a call from the jewelers saying that your rings were ready," she said smiling sweetly. Uryuu patted his petite brunette assistant on the head lovingly. "Thank you so much Umi!"

He got finished with some of the designs that were due for not another week and headed straight to the jewelers. He picked them up, paid for them and placed one in a small black box and the other around a chain that went around his neck.

Soon he was home and he placed his car keys on the counter spotting a note which said:

_Had an Emergency at the clinic, see you when I get back. _

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

Uryuu smiled at the note heading straight to the bedroom. He took the ring he had in the black box and placed it in his box of sewing needles and yarn. "He'll never think to look in here," he said to himself. Right after he shut the box he heard the front door open. "Uryuu?" asked an all too familiar voice. Uryuu jumped up from the floor. "Y-yes, I'm here!" he stammered peeking around the door smiling at his boyfriend.

"I picked up some Chinese for dinner" Ichigo said while Uryuu helped take off his medical coat and place it on the coat hanger. Ichigo looked at him curiously. "What's up with you?" he asked getting the Chinese food out and setting it on the table.

"Nothing…why do you ask?" Uryuu asked back setting the plates on the table a bit nervous. His eyes wandered everywhere but to Ichigo's face.

"You're acting a tad bit funny", Ichigo chuckled. He may have said it as a joke, but he didn't know how right he was. Uryuu was nervous. He wanted to propose to his long time sweetheart then and now.

Uryuu left the room saying that he had to wash his hands, then reappeared and sat at the table. "I got your favorite", Ichigo said plating some stir fried noodles and beef onto the other's plate. Uryuu coughed. "Well, isn't that sweet. Thank you" he said smiling. The dinner was generally quiet with a few questions and answers between the two. "What kind of emergency did you have at the clinic?" Uryuu asked putting down his chopsticks and looking at the red head. "A young girl had a knife through her neck…" Ichigo mumbled sadly staring of into space. Uryuu was about to eat more food but pushed it to the side. "Oh…I see".

"You asked," Ichigo said sighing and sitting back in his chair.

Uryuu stood up from the chair and knelt down to his knees beside the Shinigami. Ichigo looked down at him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked laughing. Uryuu reached in his back pocket and took out the little black box and opened it to the most amazing gold ring. "Kurosaki…Ichigo. Will you marry me?" he asked his heart beating at an accelerated rate.

Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes staring into the others with shock. He shook his head.

"U-Uryuu" he mumbled. Ishida took a deep breath and shut his eyes preparing to be rejected. Ichigo dropped off the chair and hugged his raven haired lover. "Yes, I'll marry you!", he said.

The proud Quincy opened his eyes smiling and took the former Shinigami's hand and slipped the brilliant gold ring onto his finger then kissed him.

"You've really gone crazy" Ichigo said into the kiss. Uryuu stifled a laugh.

Ishida grabbed his now fiancée into his arms and headed toward the bedroom but not without hearing complaints from his other half. "W-wait…what are you doing?" Ichigo asked his arms wrapped around Uryuu's neck lovingly. "I'm taking you to the bedroom, so I can get you all hot and bothered" Uryuu answered his voice extremely and creepily earnest. Ichigo jumped out of his arms and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower", he said. Uryuu followed behind him and took off his black tee shirt. "We could do it in there too" he said cheekily. Ichigo laughed sarcastically and pushed him out the bathroom and slammed the door leaving the Quincy man sitting at the bathroom door depressed. "Ichigo, why won't you let me take a shower with you?" he whined banging on the door. "Because, I don't want you raping me while I take a shower!" came a reply from bathroom. Uryuu heard the water start running and he pounded harder on the door. There was no way he was going to miss seeing Ichigo naked and wet. "Ichigo please! (Author Note: Uryuu sounds like a sex addict, haha)

"No!" Ichigo yelled reaching for the soup and lathering himself up. Uryuu slumped his body against the door. He could almost imagine it. Ichigo's body all soupy and wet. He just lie there images being conjured up in his head.

"You're such a tease" he mumbled. The door opened and Ichigo had a white towel slung across his waist. "I know...what the hell are you…I don't even want to know" he said looking down at his pitiful looking lover. Uryuu sat up suddenly excited and stood up like an obedient puppy dog. Ichigo sighed and opened the door so that he too could finally come in. "_Yes!!"_ Uryuu thought to himself. Ichigo dropped his towel and got in the shower but not before looking back and giving his signature grin. Uryuu slowly shut the door behind them, he took off his jeans and glasses and hopped into the shower with his boyfriend. Soon the beating of the water on the shower curtain got interrupted by Ichigo yelping. "Hey, don't put your hand there!" Uryuu laughed defiantly. "Oh Kurosaki-kun, you and your jokes. I'm not touching you" he said when in fact he was.

About a few hours later Ichigo came stumbling out the steam filled bathroom panting and holding on to the side of the door making sure he wouldn't fall. "You alright?" Uryuu whispered in his ear making him jump. "Get away form me, you pervert!" Ichigo yelled hold the towel around his waist tightly. He tried taking little steps to the bedroom, being careful not to aggravate his sore backside. (Author note: Boy, Ishida must have did a number on him) Uryuu on the other hand looked completely content with himself.

-------------------------

_**Tsuara:**_ What's up guys?! How's it goin'? If you've read this chapter. Thanks for reading it.

I'm sorry to say but, this is my least favorite chapter. It's rushed because I really wanted to hurry up and have Uryuu propose and I was distracted by the awesomeness of ACEN! (An anime convention in Rosemont, Illinois)

If any of you went you know how awesome it was. (Aside from the delay on the badges, my friend bitched some of the people out in order for us to get ours, thanks homie, and sorry to the people she bitched out!) Anyway, make sure toleave a review, tell me how _you_ liked the chapter and how I could make things better. (No, I'm not having Ichigo make out with Rukia and ruin his engagement to Uryuu…jeez guys!)

Well, catch you cool cats on the flip side, and see you next chapter! (It'll be better I promise you!)


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Some IshidaxIchigo cuteness, Uryuu cursing whoa!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author note:** Thank you so much to you guys who reviewed. You're fantastic. Hugs and kisses to you! Anyway…I'm happy because I'm out of school and have time to do whatever I want! (that means writing)Well let's hope this chapter is a bit better then the last.

Enjoy!

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

__

**_Chapter 5: _Complicated**

"Ichigo…" Uryuu moaned looking at the red head his eyes pleading. "What? I have work in a few hours and I DON'T want to be tired out by YOU," Ichigo said grabbing his hand away from his fiancée's grasp. "But it's been two weeks, I don't think I can last much longer", the taller man standing behind him explained. He reached out and hugged the doctor. "No, maybe tomorrow…but not tonight. I'm really busy" spoke the Shinigami slipping out of the Quincy archer's embrace.

Uryuu cried to himself as he watched his lover walk to and from room to room getting ready for work.

He lied on the couch, curled up into a pathetic ball. Ichigo stopped to look down at the figure and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, before he could finish his sentence he found himself flung onto the couch under the figure that was lying there. "W-wait…Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled struggling underneath the other man.

Uryuu threw his lab coat over the couch and it just hit the floor beneath.

"I haven't been able to concentrate at work, I haven't been making any good sketches for outfits and sales are down. You know who's responsible for that?" Uryuu asked his face so close to Ichigo's that his jet black hair tickled the other's face.

Ichigo gulped and the Quincy archer proceeded to take advantage of the situation strip the Shinigami of his pajamas. "H-hey, I said no, Uryuu!" he yelled.

He pushed his fashion designer boyfriend off of him and headed to the shower leaving Uryuu to sit on the couch by himself miserable.

-------------------------------------

Ichigo came out the shower, toweled his hair dry and went to the bedroom and put on a black shirt and slacks putting the pajamas that were strewn onto the couch and floor into the hamper.

He grabbed the keys and his white coat and headed out the door, but not without giving his fiancée a quick kiss, make that kisses goodbye first. Then he was off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Into the hospital door he strolled, he nodded to the giggling nurses that passed and smiled at the patience that looked his way.

"U-uhm, H-hello, Kurosaki-san" said one of the nurses as he went to go to his office. "Ah, Hanazashi-san. How are you?" he asked. "I-I'm doing w-well" she stammered blushing brightly. To her Ichigo looked like a mythical god from old history books, a handsome warrior. "D-do y-you have a g-girl friend?" she stuttered her nerves where getting the best of her. Ichigo tried to suppress some of his laughter. He shook his head furiously. "No," he said. She blushed brighter from embarrassment and bowed low. "I'm sorry for prying, if you'll excuse me" she said and ran off. Ichigo watched her skip away. "Strange girl" he said to himself and went to his office.

Hours of paperwork he shuffled through and got done with it all.

He then checked up on a couple of patience one in particular was a sick little 5 year old girl named Yumi.

"Yumi-chan, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked his voice friendly and soft.

"Fine!" she chimed grinning from ear to ear. "Have you had any tummy aches lately?" he asked putting a stethoscope to her chest and listening to her heart. "Nope, the medicine you gave me is like magic!" she said giggling playfully.

"I'm glad, now take a deep breath for me" he said imitating someone taking a deep breath. She did as he asked and then breathed out slowly after he asked of that. "Good, good girl" he said smiling wrapping the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" he inquired. She nodded and held out her pinkie finger. "I promise!" she said and he wrapped his pinkie around hers. "Okay."

After he closed the door to her room a woman with brown hair appeared behind him. "Your daughter is doing very well" he said walking down the hallway. "I'm glad. Thank you doctor" she said breathing deeply in relief.

"You know, she misses you and talks about you a lot. Do you ever visit her?" he asked turning around to look at the fair skinned woman. "Sometimes in her dream I tell her…that I love her very much…" she began

"…and that I wish I could be there to see her grow up to be a big girl" she finished and she wiped a few tears from here eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "C-can I see her once more before…" she asked, Ichigo nodded knowing what she wanted to say.

Her transparent body disappeared through the door and into the room of the sleeping girl. She smiled down at her. "Yumi…I'll miss you and know that your mommy loves you" she whispered touching her on the cheek. "Mommy…" the little girl mumbled. The mother bit her lip to hold back the coming tears and she quickly disappeared out of the room and back into the hallway where the Shinigami stood waiting. "I-I'm ready…to pass over" she said bowing her head low looking at the ground.

Ichigo turned Shinigami and pressed the hilt of his huge sword to her forehead enabling her to pass on into soul society. "Thank you doctor, you're a saint" she said teary eyed before disappearing.

"Nah, I'm just here to help" he said to himself. His spirit slipped back into the inanimate body and he went about his business for the rest of his shift.

---------------------------------

A few months passed from the day Uryuu asked Ichigo to marry him and they still hadn't decided on when they where going to get married. Ichigo made sure to tell his sisters and his father of the good news, while Uryuu decided that it be better not to tell his father.

Another strange thing was old friends from out of nowhere began to show up.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime and Chad their old friends. They let all of them know of the good news of their engagement.

Ichigo had been sweeping the leaves and dust off of the balcony that went with the condo when he heard the doorbell ring.

He leaned the broom against the wall and went to answer the door.

Once he opened it he was surprised to find not only Renji but Byakuya standing right next to him. "Renji!" he said and hugged his friend. He extended his had out to Byakuya cautiously. He took it and smiled down at the man. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how are you?" he asked trying his hardest to be polite to him. In order to mask his feelings for the boy he'd occasionally act rude and cold toward him. Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Okay, come in!" he said hurrying the two into the house.

"Uryuu is…uhm…well, he'll be back soon, he went to the market for me" Ichigo said stalling for time.

"We didn't come to see _him_ we came to see you" Byakuya said. "R-right" Renji added. The two Shinigami captain and lieutenant sat on the couch together. For a few moments there was extremely awkward silence.

"S-so, Ichigo how _are_ things with you and Ishida?" Renji asked. Byakuya looked as if he was uninterested in the conversation.

"We're getting married" Ichigo said smiling to himself; he could just remember how happy he was the day Uryuu proposed.

"W-what?!" Renji yelled. Byakuya looked as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. "Yep" he replied. The dark haired captain bit his lip in frustration. He'd admit that he was jealous at first but now he was extremely jealous. "Lucky human bastard" he thought to himself.

Soon, Uryuu came stumbling in with two giant paper bagfuls of groceries and Ichigo jumped up to help him.

He grabbed one from the archer's arms and they both went to put things up into the kitchen then they came back into the living room. "We have guests, want me to make som-" Uryuu said but Ichigo grabbed his arm and sat him down. "You've done enough for today, sit and rest" he said and went to fix the tea.

Uryuu shrugged and pushed his glasses up to his face. "How are you Abarai-kun?" he asked completely ignoring Byakuya's existence. "U-urm…I'm great…yeah great" he said looking around the condo and tapping finger on his leg. Soon Ichigo came with the tea and everyone partook in the drink.

Suddenly Byakuya spoke up in his deep commanding voice that required attention.

"I'm glad you two are getting married, I wish you nothing but the best," he said lying through his teeth. Renji almost spit out his tea. His captain never ceased to surprise him.

Uryuu sneered. "Don't give us that high and mighty shit of yours," he said to the 6th squad captain.

Byakuya gave him one of his death glares

"What are you implying, boy?" he asked looking down on him. "I'm saying cut the crap, what are you really here for?" he asked fire burning in his eyes. Ichigo was standing at the kitchen counter fixing some snacks when he heard all this. "Uryuu!" he said giving him a look from across the room.

"We only came to see how Ichigo was doing, not that it matters to you" Byakuya said standing up from the couch.

"T-taichou…" Renji murmured seeing the anger in his captain's eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Uryuu asked also standing up. The two men were standing face to face staring daggers into each other.

"Okay everyone enough, snacks are here" Ichigo said stepping in between the two and placing a tray of Japanese snacks on the table. Both Uryuu and Byakuya looked at the red head. "Not hungry?" he asked looking at the two of them. Renji had already reached over and started munching away on a few goodies.

Uryuu sighed and sat down and Byakuya as well.

"Renji, Byakuya. I'm glad you guys found the time to visit," Ichigo said being the polite host that he was. Renji smiled with his mouth full of snacks and Byakuya turned his head away from the substitute Shinigami's gaze, blushing.

Uryuu leaned back on the couch and folded his arms.

Ichigo patted him on the head and kissed him on the cheek whispering to him that everything was going to be just fine and for the rest of the evening everything was fine. The two angry men stayed away from each other. Ichigo mostly talked with Renji about life while Byakuya and Uryuu sat back and listened, staring angrily at each other.

"You know, I think you and Byakuya would make a cute couple!" Ichigo whispered to his tattooed friend. Renji spat out a cookie and stared at Ichigo. "W-what?!!" he choked. "You heard me" he said. Byakuya looked over at Renji. "Are you alright," he asked. The crimson red headed one nodded then looked back at his friend. "You're crazy, he likes you not me!" he said. "Well, maybe you can seduce him or something" Ichigo joked chuckling.

Renji looked over at his captain. He had to admit he was handsome, and he was attracted to him.

He then shook his head and blushed rubbing the images from his head. "Fuck no!" he whispered back to Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged and took a sip of some sweet green tea.

"Renji, I think we should take our leave" Byakuya voiced standing up from his seat. "Aw, so soon?!" Ichigo said also standing up to walk them to the door. "It was nice to see you again, Kurosaki I-," Ichigo had placed a finger on his mouth and smiled.

"Just stick to calling me Ichigo, okay?" He asked. He removed his finger and Byakuya's face suddenly turned beet red.

Renji snickered to himself behind his captain's back, while Uryuu shook his head.

"H-hai" the raven haired aristocrat said. Ichigo gave him and Renji a hug and bid the two goodbye, and soon the condo was empty again.

"That was nice!' Ichigo said closing the door. "Yeah nice" Uryuu said sarcastically. His hand caressed the soft skin of the Shinigami's cheek and he bent down his lips inches away from a kiss. Ichigo blushed at the close contact. "Byakuya really does love you, huh?" he asked. Ichigo looked at him in disbelief and pushed him away. "No! Y-no! What Renji said awhile ago was a lie, what makes you say that?" asked his expression was almost a look of complete disgust. Uryuu pushed up his glasses and smirked. "Just asking a question, by the way he was looking at you and blushing. I've come to that conclusion" he explained. Ichigo bit his lip and turned away from his lover. "Y-you always think too much" he said in his defense. The archer wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and he planted feather like kisses on his neck. "Do I?" Uryuu asked. He grabbed his hand and headed to the bedroom. "Wait a minute!" Ichigo said and snatched his hand out of his grasp. "What?" Uryuu asked looking at him calmly. "I-I have to get ready for work, sorry" he said. Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "You can't skip work for one day?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head and turned to clean up the snacks and tea cups off the table but Uryuu grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the couch. "Uryuu?!" he yelled looking up at him as if he were a mad man.

"Kurosaki, is work all you care about?" Uryuu asked his arms folded. "W-what? That's not true!" Ichigo yelled.

Uryuu bent down and kissed him on the cheek and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, and for the rest of the day I'm not letting you go he said smirking and taking him into his arms. "N-no…Uryuu, please you don't understand-" Ichigo retorted struggling to get away. Uryuu dropped him on the bed and shut the bedroom door locking it. "Can never be too safe now can we?" he said. Ichigo sat on the bed a bit aggravated. The Quincy man walked over to the dresser drawer and took out a pair of metallic handcuffs and closed it shut. Ichigo looked at the shiny metal objects nervously. "I-I don't remember you having those…" he said. Uryuu laughed. "There's a lot of things I have that you don't know about, Kurosaki-kun" he said his explanation a bit shady. "W-what are you going to do with them?" the red head asked. "I'm going to make sure you don't try to escape" Uryuu said taking his wrist in his hand. Ichigo snatched it away. "You…no!" he yelled and scrambled to get out away from his reach but Uryuu pushed him back to the bed and pinned him down fastening the handcuffs to his hands around the bedpost. "There!" he said smiling triumphantly. Ichigo struggled against the links but it was no use. He was captured.

"I hate you" Ichigo said looking at him angrily. "Why do you say that?" Uryuu asked dropping his voice to down a lower octave. Ichigo turned his head away from his gaze. "You may hate me, but I'm doing this for your own good," he explained.

He slipped from the bed towering over the handcuffed Shinigami and he took off his grey tee shirt with the Quincy symbol on the front and back revealing a milky white complexion underneath and a toned chest and six pack abs.

The raven haired man sat at the edge of the bed, leaned down and attempted to kiss the red head but Ichigo kept avoiding his attempted kisses by moving his head from side to side. "Don't touch me!" Ichigo said. Uryuu sighed. He ran his silky white hand across the Shinigami's chest underneath his shirt. He blushed but still managed to hold his composure. "Are you…blushing?" Uryuu joked.

"No, stop touching me!" Ichigo yelled. Uryuu smirked and moved his hands to the bulge in his pants and slowly rubbed until it got bigger and bigger. Ichigo squirmed, his face getting redder. "U-Uryuu…please" Ichigo mumbled. "Does it hurt, being stuck in these tight jeans?" Uryuu asked amused. Ichigo said nothing he just looked at the fashion designer.

Ishida unzipped the tight jeans and slipped them off revealing a very large erection going on in his boxer shorts.

"Well look what we have here?" Uryuu laughed.

"Are you thinking about Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu asked. Ichigo opened his mouth but then closed it looking angrily at the Quincy.

"Look, I don't like him alright! Now drop it," he yelled. "Or what?" Uryuu asked smiling.

"When I get out of these handcuffs…" he began but Uryuu laughed. "When?" he asked. Ichigo clinched his jaw shut, his muscles became tense, extremely tense and he broke the links between the handcuffs in half.

Uryuu looked at him in shock, he hadn't realized Ichigo was so extremely strong.

Ichigo pushed him off the bed in which he landed on the floor with a thump. Then he jumped kneeing him in the stomach.

"Argh, you fucking bastard!" Uryuu yelled rolling to the side holding his hurt stomach. "W-what was that for?" he managed to get out. "That was for making me late for work!" Ichigo yelled. He reared his fist back to punch him but Uryuu caught his fist in his hand lowering it to the floor. "Calm down, you angry red head!" Uryuu yelled. "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled and attempted to punch him with his other hand but Uryuu caught that one too. So instead he smashed him in the face with his head. Uryuu fell back, his glasses broken and hissed in pain. He took his hands from his face and looked over at the enraged man in front of him and he too felt enraged. "Fucking cunt!" he yelled and grabbed the other by the shoulders throwing him harshly to the hardwood floor. Ichigo yelped in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Uryuu asked anger evident in his voice.

"I'm sick of you always wanting sex, all the fucking time. A relationship is not about sex you know!" Ichigo yelled back. Uryuu pinned him to the floor even harder and it started to hurt Ichigo's back. "Get the hell off of me!" he yelled. "Not until you apologize!" Uryuu yelled. "No!" the red head yelled back. "Apologize!" the Quincy yelled again.

Ichigo pulled his head down and kissed him roughly on the lips, and Uryuu ripped off his shirt violently and for the rest of the night they had angry and loud sex until they both were completely and utterly exhausted to even move.

As they lied there on the floor, Uryuu turned his eyes to looked at the man next to him. "You didn't have to break my glasses, they cost me a lot you know" he said. "Sorry…" Ichigo murmured. "I told you not to touch me".

"Whatever" Uryuu scoffed and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead but Ichigo pushed him away and got up to shower their night of lovemaking away.

Uryuu lied there staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. He never seen Ichigo like that before, he was ashamed of what he had done.

But he felt extremely sad at the same time, because Ichigo was angry at him.

He didn't mean for that to happen.

Ichigo walked out the shower and padded around the bedroom getting his physicians uniform together to put on, completely ignoring his boyfriend who was watching him dress.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Uryuu mumbled he walked over to hug him but Ichigo pushed him away. "DON'T touch me," he said inching away form him. "But…" Uryuu began but Ichigo looked at him anger and a scowl all written on his face. The archer dropped his head and sat on edge of the bed.

Ichigo took his keys and headed off to work without another word. No kisses, no I love you. Nothing.

-------------------------------------

Uryuu stayed up all night waiting for him to come home, we walked around the living room, bedroom and kitchen biting his lip until it bled. Waiting.

It was well past twelve in the morning and still no Ichigo.

Then is when he began to panic. He took the keys to his car and headed to the clinic that his fiancée worked and headed straight to the front desk.

He found a young dark haired woman with freckles chewing gum working there. "Excuse me" he said. She looked up at the tall stature man wearing glasses in front of her. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm looking for Doctor Kurosaki. Is he in?" he asked hastily, panic stricken. She looked at the clock then looked at him. "Sir, he checked out a couple of hours ago. Check in tomorrow maybe" she said and returned to what she was doing. "_A few hours ago?_" Uryuu said to himself. He gripped his keys tightly and paced back to his car. He got in and slammed the door sighing deeply as he placed both hands to his head to think. "Where the hell are you?!" he asked the empty space in his vehicle. He banged his head on the back of the seat, tears in his eyes. Realization finally had set in.

Ichigo had run off, because of him.

He put the key in the ignition, started up the car and drove home. When he got there he found the door to the condominium had been wide open and he lock the door to his car and ran in, prepared for anything.

But what he found was Ichigo throwing things around and putting clothes and random things in a suite case. "I-Ichigo…w-what are you doing?" Uryuu asked putting the keys on the counter while watching the other go about his business.

"I'm leaving!" Ichigo yelled slurring his words. Uryuu clinched his fist tightly. "Have you been drinking?" he asked not fully understanding the answer to his first question. "Yeah, so! I'm an adult I can drink whenever the hell I please" Ichigo ranted stuffing things into the suitcase randomly. He swayed as he stood up to look defiantly at the taller man.

Uryuu took him by the arm and began to lead him to sit down on the couch, but Ichigo jerked his body away from him. Causing himself to fall flat on his face. "D-dont…don't touch me" he slurred slowly getting up and wobbling back to his suite case. He carried it to the bedroom and almost fell from how heavy it was. "Where will you go?" Uryuu asked raising his arms in question. He found this utterly ridiculous. "None of your fucking business, asshole!" Ichigo yelled from the bedroom.

Uryuu sighed then sat on the couch tapping his foot impatiently on the carpet. The twenty five year old did not feel cut out for this.

Soon Ichigo stumbled out the bedroom, suite case zipped and ready to go and headed toward the door but Uryuu stood up to stop him. "W-wait, Ichigo. You don't mean to…" he said his hands cautiously on the door. "I'm leaving now get the hell out of my way!" the bright orange haired twenty four year old yelled and pushed him out of his way. He then dropped his suite case and yanked the ring off of his ring finger, throwing it at other man's face. "You can take back your stupid ring too, I won't be needing it!"

A cab had suddenly appeared and Ichigo had thrown his suite case full of things and slammed the door shut after getting in himself. Uryuu stood there. Not moving. His eyes slowly crept down to look at the ring lying on the ground. He knelt down on his knees and picked it up fingering it. Tears suddenly steaming down his face and he sat outside of his condo. Holding that little ring.

--------------------------

Days flew by and three weeks had already gone by. Uryuu, traumatized by the incident that had happened three weeks ago, refused to come out of his house.

Even when friends visited he refused to answer the door. He just lied cooped up in his house.

Uryuu stayed in bed all day and all night, never leaving. He even missed work.

His heart was broken, and nothing it seemed could mend it.

As he lied in bed one day, his eyes glazed over, staring at the ceiling when the phone rang.

He slowly reached over and picked it up and held it to his ear not saying one word.

"Ishida-kun, I know you're there, you picked up the phone!" said a voice on the other end.

"W-who is this?" he asked his voice raspy and hoarse from not speaking at all for three weeks.

"Karin" said the female voice on the other end. "Karin? What is it that you want?" he asked not meaning to sound like a jerk that the sentence made him sound to be. "Why haven't you come to see Ichigo?" she asked straight forwardly. The was someone else in the background yelling at her rudeness. "Yuzu, I just wanna know okay!" she yelled back.

Uryuu sighed, almost laughing to himself. "Well?" she asked him. "I-I didn't know where he left to", Uryuu answered swallowing trying to sooth his extremely dry throat. "Well, he's here and he's not himself and he won't tell us what has been going on, can you come down here and talk to him?" she asked. Another objection comment from Yuzu sounded in the background. Uryuu caught his breath, his eyes wandering as if trying to find an excuse to hang up the phone. "I-I…d…don't know Karin" he said sadly. "Please, I know how you feel, my brother broke your heart right?" she asked. Uryuu said not one word he just listened.

"Look, I'm going to talk to him. Then I'll call you back, okay?" she said. "Okay" Uryuu said his voice barely audible then he hung up the phone and fell back down into his pillows and bed sheets. Tossing and turning he finally got up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Look at you, you're a fucking idiot thinking someone would marry you" he whispered to the mirror looking angrily at it, as if the reflection there was a totally different person.

-------------------------------

"Ichigo, can I come in?" Karin said at standing at her brother's door. Ichigo opened the door. His eyes were puffy and it looked as if he were crying all night and all day. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked sniffling.

She went into his room and sat down on his bed. "Why don't you go back to Uryuu?!" she asked rubbing his shoulder as a means to sooth him. "Like hell I will go back to that perverted, sex maniac, and he made me late for work. Being a doctor is important you know!" Ichigo said. "Is that why you left him?" she asked scoffing. "It's more complicated then that" he added.

"Well I see it as, you work all day every day, right?" she asked. Ichigo looked as if he had to think first. "Yeah, so. What's that got to do with anything?" he said.

"You work so much that the little time Uryuu has with you he tries to make the most of and maybe that's why you think he's a sex maniac" she said. "What are you trying to say?" he said looking at her suspiciously. "That you're a workaholic, you never spend time with your might I say smoking hot fiancée, and it's all your fault and you need to apologize to him" she explained.

Ichigo looked at her with his mouth opened as if to object, but the truth that she spoke was right. He did work almost al the time these days and he barely had time for Uryuu. Maybe if he had went to college for a more lied back profession he wouldn't be in the mess he was in.

"You know Karin, you may be right, but I'm not apologizing…" he said.

"You got drunk and threw the ring that he worked hard for to get, in his face!" she yelled. Ichigo held his hands up to his face as if to shield himself from the impact of her loud voice. "I-I know…I know. I feel bad about that" he said sighing and thinking how stupid it was of him to do such a thing.

"I mean, you're lucky to have such a person like that to even like you, much less want to marry you. So why ruin that?" she asked. "I mean if I were him after that I would never take _you _back". "I know Karin, you don't have to tell me and you don't have to rub it in" he said standing up. "So, are you going?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah and thanks. For a nineteen year old you're pretty smart" he smiled and she threw a pillow at him as he left the room.

(**Author Note:** I'm not sure how old Karin or Yuzu is, so don't get mad or anything)

Heading out the front door Ichigo dodged a kicked that his had made to his head. "Dad, what is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"When am I going to see some grand kids?" he asked throwing a punch his way. "If you keep acting like this, you might never see them, ever!" Ichigo said punching his dad in the stomach then running out the door. "Heh, that's my boy" Isshin said as he slumped down holding his stomach in pain. (**Author Note**: I'm not even sure I spelled the name of his home town or note, I'll have to look it up)

Ichigo took a the subway from Karakura to Tokyo and once he got to Tokyo he went straight to his second home.

He knocked on the door a few times and there was no answer. Then he rang the doorbell like crazy until Ishida finally came to the door. Once he opened the door Ichigo was faced with a very pissed looking Quincy.

"You didn't…oh, Ichigo. C-come in" he stammered opening the door and letting the red head in.

"L-look, I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. I don't deserve-" Ichigo took him into his arms and hugged him. "_I'm_ sorry for acting like such an idiot" he said his voice gentle. "I hadn't realized how much you cared…I'm sorry" Ichigo said. Uryuu looked into his eyes as if searching for something. "I-Ichigo…" was all he could say.

"…you got a million calls from the clinic" Uryuu finally said. Ichigo laughed. "Let's not talk about work" he said and Uryuu nodded. "Okay,"

Ichigo reached in his back pocket and handed his boyfriend a pair of stylish spectacles. "Here, sorry about the other ones,"

Uryuu accepted them gratefully. "I hope I didn't hurt you" Ichigo said and looked at his face. "Except for breaking my heart, no. Not really" Uryuu joked laughing then turning to go to the bedroom to lie down. His legs weren't used to standing up for such a long time. "W-where are you going?" Ichigo asked. "To bed" Uryuu shot back.

"Oh," Ichigo said to himself lowering his shoulders and looking at the floor, tears in his eyes. He really hurt Uryuu bad.

He followed him to the bedroom. "Uryuu…please talk to me" Ichigo pleaded. "What else is there to say?" he asked.

"You say you don't want to see me again and throw the ring in my face," Uryuu said scoffed then laughed to himself.

"I…I'm an idiot. I know" Ichigo said sighing. "But, you're the only one that can love this idiot…" Ichigo laughed.

Ishida folded his arms and looked at him.

"Uryuu…please take me back, I didn't mean any of the things I said…" Ichigo said he got on his knees in front of the Quincy archer and tears began to pour down his face onto the floor. Uryuu broke out laughing and took the red head off the floor and onto the bed next to him. "Get up, and stop crying" he said wiping the tears from the Shinigami's face with his thumb.

"I would have taken you back anyway. I just wanted to see how far you'd go" Uryuu explain touching his forehead to the orange haired Shinigami's. Ichigo caressed his cheek and kissed him. "I love you" he smiled. "I love you too" Uryuu replied back. "And you smell bad" Ichigo added laughing. "Ugh…I know, I'm off to take a shower" Uryuu said also laughing. "You want me to join you?" Ichigo asked twirling his finger around on his chest. "As tempting as that is, nope. I'll be out in a minute" he said and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ichigo leaned back onto the bed and hummed to himself and 20 minutes later Uryuu came out of the shower his hair dripping wet and a fluffy white towel wrapped securely around his waist.

Ichigo marveled at the sight before him as he watched the raven haired wonder walk to the other side of the room.

"Karin wasn't lying he is smoking hot," Ichigo said chuckling to himself. "Did you say something?" Uryuu asked looking at him.

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. Uryuu hid a small object in his hand and shut the dresser drawer and sat next the Ichigo in his towel. He took the red head's hand into his and slipped the ring back onto his finger. "Now, keep this on until the wedding, then you can get a new one" Uryuu said. "I mean, if you wanted another kind of ring you could of asked, you didn't have to throw it back in my face" he joked. Ichigo snickered. "Okay it's beautiful, thank you" he said and kissed the Quincy.

Out of the blue someone familiar but uninvited walked into their room. "Well, a wedding coming up that I'm not invited to. How sad" they said smiling crookedly. "F-father, how did you get in here?" Uryuu asked he was taken completely by surprise by his appearance. "The front door was open, so I invited myself in" he said amusingly. "Ryuuken…" Ichigo said to himself looking at Ishida's father.

----------------------------------------------

**Tsuara:** So guys, what's up? Was it too much for you? As cute as it is to have Uryuu and Ichigo get along and be lovey dovey all the time, I just had to have them fight or something. Oh and another note, is the story is still kind in the past…so they're not at their current age of twenty five and twenty six yet. But it's gettin' there!

Well, is there something in here that bothers you or you don't like? Let me know about it and if you spent your time reading this far into the story, then be awesome and leave a review. Anyway, catch you all next chapter and thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Living the Good Life

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Uhm...some kissing here and there, and…

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **What up? You guys are amazing. Thanks a trillion for the reviews. I appreciate you sticking with this crazy ass story of mine. Summer break is so much fun!! I get to sleep late and go to bed at the wee hours of the morning!!Sit down, get a glass of juice or water or whatever you drink to relax and enjoy!

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 6: **__**Living the Good Life**_

"What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked anger clearly evident in his voice. Ryuuken smiled and looked down at the couple.

"I see your looking fairly comfortable" he said avoiding his son's question. Ichigo watched as Uryuu became angrier and angrier and began to worry. "Uryuu…calm down" he whispered taking his hand in his. Uryuu's scowl disappeared and he looked at Ichigo for a minute then gave him a small smile.

"I came to see how you were doing, Uryuu. That's all," Ryuuken said leaning against the side of the door with his arms folded.

"Well, now you see. Get out" the younger Quincy said calmly getting up from the bed holding tightly to the towel around his waist.

Ichigo slipped off the bed and went out into the hallway. "I think we should leave him to get dressed," Ichigo murmured to Uryuu's father his eyes cast down to the floor and hands in front of himself. Ryuuken shrugged and stood out in the hallway closing their bedroom door. He then took Ichigo by the chin and peered at his face carefully. "You look like your father, but you have that retched woman's eyes" he said. Ichigo slapped his hand away and took a step back. "What gives you the right to talk about my mother that way?!" Ichigo yelled. Ryuuken sighed uninterestedly and put his hands in his pocket, he looked down on the Shinigami as if he were a piece of dirt. "Because she was nothing but a selfish whore" he said. Ichigo looked at him as if he had been shot, then it all sunk in bit by bit. He clinched his fist in anger and lunged at the white haired man before him but Uryuu caught his wrist and pinned him to the wall. "LET GO!" Ichigo yelled looking at the smirking white haired man with pure murderous intent. "Come on, now who needs to calm down?" Uryuu whispered. Ichigo's whole body trembled with anger while Uryuu held tight to him.

"Well, I see you have some respect for me after all" Ryuuken said laughing. Uryuu turned his head to look at the man he called his father. "Get out of my house…" he mumbled. "What did you say to me?" asked the physician. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled. Ryuuken furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Ichigo sank down to the ground. "Why…why do you bother us so much?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu looked at his father. "Yes why?" Ryuuken's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Because, I hate seeing you two happy together," he said and left their house slamming the door behind him. Ichigo sat there with his mouth open, and Uryuu just looked stunned. "I can't believe him" he said to himself.

Ichigo snapped out of his reveries. "Why?" he asked. Uryuu looked at him and smiled slightly. He took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Nothing, don't worry about it…" he said. "I'm sorry for what he said about your mother,"

"He can be a bastard sometimes" Uryuu explained. "Sometimes?" Ichigo asked looking at him strangely.

"M-most of the time" the archer corrected.

----------------------------------------------

Several weeks passed by and the two were back to normal.

Uryuu had cut back on his little addiction he had on Ichigo but only on one condition. Ichigo had to cut back a little on work, and he did. He no longer worked long hours at the clinic and he took the weekends off.

Early morning shone through the draperies and the sunshine fell upon Ichigo's sleeping face.

He nuzzled closer to the pillow beneath him, forgetting how comfortable the bed really was when he went away. Uryuu soon appeared with a chocolate cake topped with the number twenty five sticking out of it. Following behind the Quincy wereYuzu, Karin, his crazy father, and some of their close friends. Uryuu carefully handed the cake to Yuzu and he slowly crept up beside the bed and peered into the face of the sleeping red head. "What an angel" he said to himself and gently shook him.

Ichigo fluttered his eyes open and he looked up at Uryuu sleepily. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing one of his eyes with one hand.

Uryuu's face graced a sweet smile only for his love and he kissed him on the forehead. One of their friends sighed blushing happily at the wonderful sight of 'forbidden love'. "Nothing's wrong, today's your birthday. Remember?" he said. That's when everyone behind him shouted 'SURPRISE'. Ichigo sat up quickly and looked around the room full of people, and seeing Yuzu with delicious looking chocolate cake. "Yuzu, Karin, Dad…all you guys!" he said and looked at all of them, thankful.

"Well?" Isshin asked waging his eyebrows. "I-is that cake all mine?" Ichigo asked and everyone all together burst out in laughter.

Ichigo got out of bed and prepared for the big day, his birthday. As he stepped out into the living room and headed to the cake blowing out the one candle, everyone clapped and cheered. "Yay, Ichi-nii!!" Karin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready to cut the cake?" Uryuu asked while he hugged the red head. "Sure" Ichigo breathed. He blushed embarrassed at everyone staring at him. "Aw, Ichigo don't be embarrassed," Yuzu chimed giggling. "I'm not…" he mumbled and went over to the table in the middle of the living room to cut the cake.

Uryuu handed him the knife and once he cut the cake everyone bombarded him to get to the delicacy. Ichigo stepped out the way of the people and had his cake next to his husband to be who was sitting on the couch. "Jeez, you would think they never had cake before" the Shinigami said taking a piece of the cake and eating it. His face then lit up in delight. "This cake tastes…amazing," he said. "I don't know I really can't find the words".

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "It's that good?" he asked. Ichigo took a forkful of the delicious cake and gave a piece to the Quincy. Uryuu tasted the chocolaty delight and a pleasant look came over his face. "Wow, we did a good job" he said. "Huh? Who made this cake?" the red head asked taking another bite. "Yuzu and I" Ishida smiled. "You cook? Since when?!!!" Ichigo yelled in shock. "Since forever" Ishida replied back nonchalant about the conversation.

"Then why don't you ever cook dinner sometimes?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu shrugged. "You never ask".

Ichigo made a disgruntled groaned and decided to sit back and enjoy the cake. A coy smile came over the archer's lips and he leaned over face to face with the former Shinigami and licked the few speckles of chocolate frosting lingering on his mouth. Ichigo blushed as he felt the warm, wet tongue dart out and touch his dry lips, tempting them to part and allow entrance.

Someone behind them cleared their throat loudly which got their attention. Ichigo looked up and saw that it was his father and pushed the Quincy man off of himself. Isshin looked at Uryuu. "No molesting my son on his birthday, we clear?" He asked. Ishida slid to his side of the couch and laughed sheepishly. "Y-yes, clear" he answered.

"Dad, we were just kissing…" Ichigo murmured annoyed that his make out session was cut short. "Yeah, dad. Lighten up, their adults you know." Karin said patting her father on the back. She'd grown to reach his shoulder. Isshin looked at his raven haired daughter and grinned ridiculously. "Speaking of which, what are you doing with your boyfriend?" Karin punched him in the head and he squatted down holding the injured spot in pain. "That's none of your business" she yelled fire in her eyes. Yuzu crouched down near her dad asking if he was alright. He then jumped up to his feet triumphantly. "I'm fine, it was only a love tap" he said. Karin scoffed and so did Ichigo.

To him it was no different then being at home.

After a while the guest began to clear out the house and Ichigo thanked them all for coming to celebrate his big day. "Well Ichigo, only thing left is the wedding huh?" Chad asked smiling at him. Ichigo blushed bashfully. "Yeah…" Everyone said their goodbyes and soon the house was quiet again. The red head yawned and fell onto the couch. He turned to the side and closed his eyes to rest but he soon was disturbed by a pair of hands running up his shirt. "Hey" Uryuu murmured. "Hey…" Ichigo answered looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Thanks for a wonderful birthday". The Quincy smiled. "Any time" he said and kissed his lips sweetly drawing back to peer lovingly into his face. Eyeing every detail of his features. The Shinigami blushed turning his head to the side and grinning. "Stop staring" he chuckled. "But, your so beautiful" Uryuu whispered in his ear. He traced his pale finger down the red head's jaw line and he kissed his cheek.

"I love you" he said. Ichigo looked up at the Quincy man and smiled. "I love you too". He combed his fingers through the silky black hair and the two just lie on the couch huddled up together on the big couch.

The Quincy jumped off the couch and onto his feet. He extended his hand. "Now, how about I give you your birthday gift" he stated. Ichigo looked up into the archer's lust filled eyes. "G-gift?" he gulped. Uryuu nodded and the pale hand reached out to grasp his and soon Ichigo found himself in the bedroom.

"Uhm…where is it?" Ichigo asked looking around.

Uryuu pulled off his shirt and stood before the Shinigami and hugged him close. "I'm your gift" he said his voice sultry and seductive. Ichigo laughed nervously. "R-really?" he asked and looked up. "Uh, huh" he mumbled and latched on to his lips, slipping his tongue into the Shinigami's mouth. Ichigo drew back from the kiss and blushed. "What's wrong?" Uryuu asked looking down at him concerned. "Ah…n-nothing" he said biting his lip. Ishida smiled. "I won't force it then…" he said.

The raven haired man turned on his heels and dropped down onto their giant king sized bed with a big sigh. Ichigo walked over to the bed and lie between the archer's legs and kissed him. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Tease me why don't you" Uryuu chuckled. "Maybe on your birthday" the red head said. Uryuu sat up almost making Ichigo fall to the ground. "What, that's months from now?!" he yelled. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the Quincy's neck. "I was just joking" he mumbled in his ear planting kisses on his neck. Uryuu lied back down relieved. The thought of him not being able to even touch Ichigo freaked him out. "Good" he mumbled. "Hm?" Ichigo asked looking up from his current position. "You had me there for a second" Uryuu said. He jerked up when he felt a hand slid down his pants. "H-hey w-what are you…" Ichigo gave one of his signature smirks. "Getting you hot". Uryuu's face turned beet red, and again he sat up quickly causing Ichigo to fall to the ground. "What?" Ichigo asked wincing from the fall. Uryuu held his nose. "M-my nose is bleeding…" he said. Ichigo began to laugh. "You horny bastard!" "Shut up" the archer said his words distorted from his covered nose. He went to the bathroom to wash his face.

After coming out from the bathroom and back to the bedroom Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck. "I just touched you, I didn't know you were going to get _that_ flustered" he said. "Me either" Uryuu said in wonder. "That's what you get for thinking about sex so much" Ichigo said grinning. Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Kurosaki" he mumbled.

Ichigo chuckled one last time and yawned. "I'm sleepy…" he said and turned to head to the bed. Uryuu grabbed him by the shoulders and held him close. "You can't go…" he murmured. "W-why?" Ichigo asked. "I…I'm still hard" Uryuu replied. Ichigo scoffed. "Is that all? Well, I'm going to sleep then" he said walking to the bed. "But-" Uryuu moaned. "No!" Ichigo yelled. The Quincy dropped his head in defeat. He looked at Ichigo and pouted. "But…I thought you loved me" he said. The red head folded his arms then sighed. There was only one solution for this annoying problem. He pushed him back onto the bed and bent down in front of the Quincy lazily unbuckling his cargo pants and slipping them down to his ankles then he proceeded to use his skilled mouth to solve that problem. Uryuu ran his fingers through the wild bright orange spiked hair as the Shinigami bobbed his head back and forth and soon the room was filled with Uryuu's satisfied moans and Ichigo stood up and slid in the bed while the archer lie there wallowing in complete ecstasy.

"Now go to sleep!" Ichigo yelled. Ishida went to the bathroom to clean up then jumped in the bed with his fiancée. "Yes sir!" he said and gave Ichigo a thank you kiss on the cheek.

"You owe me" he mumbled. Ishida beamed snuggling next to the red head..

-----------------------------------------------------

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke the Shinigami right up and he was off to the bathroom to get ready for work.

It was Monday after all.

Ichigo rushed out the bathroom and put on his work clothes only to be stopped by his lover. "Good morning" greeted a deep friendly voice. "G-good morning," Ichigo stammered receiving a hug from the archer. "Would you like some coffee?" Uryuu asked. The young doctor shook his head declining the offer putting on the last of his clothes. "Why do you get up so early?" Ichigo asked grabbing a piece of toast from the Quincy's plate. "Working" he smiled and leaned down to plant a loving kiss on the others lips. "How about I drive you to work?" he offered.

Ichigo laughed. "No, it's only a bus ride away. It'll be a waste of gas". "For you it won't be" Ishida replied taking back the piece of toast the other had stolen. "Okay Mr. Sweet Talker, let's go then". Closing and locking the condominium door behind them the two loaded into Ishida's car.

"Thanks for the ride, you didn't have…" the red headed man said but Uryuu shushed him before he could finish. "A husband must treat his wife like a beautiful princess or Queen depending on how old you are" Uryuu explained. He looked at Ichigo smiling while Ichigo gapped. "What?!" he said. Uryuu held up his hand. "But…but in our case, this husband will be treating his wife like a beautiful Prince" he said.

Ichigo sat back in his seat. "You make it sound as if I were a transvestite" he said. "…and why do I have to be the wife?" he asked looking extremely concerned. Ishida stopped the car suddenly in the parking lot of the clinic. "Oh look, we're here!" he announced completely ignoring Ichigo's question.

The Shinigami sighed to himself, got out of the car and slammed the door. "Hey, watch how you close my door" Uryuu warned also getting out. He grabbed Ichigo's arm pulling him in for a passion filled kiss. Ichigo pushed himself away. "Stop that!" he said.

"Why, I'm just kissing you goodbye" the older one replied. "I know, but these people here don't know that I'm gay" he clarified. "Oh, I see" Uryuu nodded. "So I can't even kiss your hand or cheek then right?" he asked hands on his hips. "Right" the red head said agreeing. Uryuu ran his hands through his own hair and sighed tiredly. "Don't you get tired of hiding?" he asked leaning on his car. "A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do" Ichigo said looking up at the sky above him. "Pfft. You, a man. Imagine that" Uryuu joked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked looking at the raven haired man angrily

Uryuu shrugged. "Nothing…" he lied. He stood up from leaning on his car straightened Ichigo's white jacket and ran his pale finger down his clothed chest. "Love you" he mumbled looking at him, his eyes sparkling. Ichigo smiled and walked away waving his hand. "Love you too" he said and was off.

Getting into his car Uryuu open up the sunroof "Bye honey bunny!!" he yelled out at the red head. Ichigo turned and looked at the laughing Quincy. "Shut, up!" he yelled back and stomped into the clinic fuming.

--------------------------------------------------

Uryuu decided instead of going home he'd go to his office to check on how his designs and workers were doing.

Cruising the highway he rode minding his own business, whistling to himself. But unaware there was a car down the road veering out of control and before he knew it the car had hit him head on sending his car crashing into some woods nearby.

The man who had crashed into him got out untouched and looked around seeing people stopping to help, but instead of staying he ran. Leaving his and his victim of the crash's totaled crushed cars.

Uryuu on the other hand did not fare so well. The car was lying upside down crushed on top of him. He looked around himself and tried to move his body but he could not move at all, he was broken, and bloodied all over.

------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Ichigo" little Yumi said swinging her legs backward and forward while sitting on the hospital bed getting checked up.

"Yes Yumi?" Ichigo asked wrapping the stethoscope around his neck and getting a small needle out. "Why were you kissing that man in the parking lot?" she asked looking at him for an answer. Ichigo paused for a moment staring at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked after the long pause. "I was looking out the window and saw you and this man with glasses kissing. Is he your friend?" she said asking a more manageable question. Ichigo smiled at her. "Y-yes, he's my friend" he said obviously lying to the little girl. "Oh, okay. Friends kiss each other?" she asked. "_Damn, she acts as if this were an interrogation!"_ Ichigo thought to himself. "S-sometimes, Yumi".

The little girl blushed. "Well, you're my best friend. Can I kiss you?" she asked twiddling her fingers and swinging her legs at a faster pace. The bright orange haired doctor almost fell out of his chair. "Y-Yumi, you should think about letting me finish your check up" he said regaining his composure. "Oh, okay then" she sighed and gave the doctor her arm to draw her usual blood out. "There" he said and patted her on the head. "See you tomorrow Yumi" he said. "Okay, bye bye!" she waved snuggling up to her teddy bear in her hospital bed.

He waved back and closed the door sighing in relief. "Kids these days" he said to himself. He walked briskly back to his office but stopped to look at the television where everyone was surrounding. "What's going on?" he asked squeezing his way through to get a better view. "Ishida Uryuu got in a terrible car accident today. My goodness!" said one of the nurses cried along with other woman in the room.

Ichigo looked at the television and listened to the anchor woman's report on the incident.

"_Today the legendary fashion designer Ishida Uryuu-san got in a car crash today and is in critical condition. Sources say that he may not make it through the night. Our hearts and prayers all go out to him and hope he makes it through this ordeal"_

Ichigo gasped to himself and looked at the screen. He stared holes into the screen, not believing what he heard or saw.

One nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" she asked. He turned his head slowly and looked at her. "No…no, I'm not alright…" he murmured tears streaming down his face.

------------------------------------------

**Tsuara: **Oh no, Uryuu!! I hope he's alright, and I hope Ichigo's alright too…oh man. Anyway…is it getting crazy for you guys? Is it too much to handle? Tell me what you think about it man. This is getting scary.

Well, thanks for reading and I'll see you folks next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Situations

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Nothing too heated in this chapter, kissing and loving between two men...whoo scandalous!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Hello readers. Let me just start off by saying that I love each and every one of you. Yeah I said it, wanna throw down? No, just kidding. Anyway, Chapter 7 has arrived, I'm happy about it and planning on packing a lot stuff in this one, so hang on it's huge! (not really **that** huge, just like 10 pages worth)

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

**_Chapter 7: _**_**Unexpected Situations**_

Ichigo soon found himself running frantically to the hospital where Uryuu was lying dormant.

He went up to the front desk. "W-were is Ishida Uryuu's room?" he yelled. The bespectacled pigtailed young nurse looked up from her computer. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down" she drawled pushing up her glasses. Ichigo pounded his fist on the desk.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ichigo yelled. "He's in surgery right now sir, if you want visiting rights, fill out this-" she got out some white forms but jerked back as he leaned closer into her face. "Does it look like I have time to fill out a fucking form?" he asked his tone dangerously low. She, gulped, slowly shook her head and raised a trembling hand to push up her glasses once more. "Now tell me where they're keeping him" he said. She pointed to the emergency room and told him to head to the last room in the hallway.

"B-but you might not be able to see him because there are some photographers blocking the entrance." She explained.

"_Che. She let their asses in, but hassled me", _he said to himself.

"Thanks," he said waving a hand at her and headed to the destination that he wanted.

Running swiftly through the emergency doors and down the long hospital hallway he reached the room and sure enough there were pesky photographers snapping away at the famous fashion designer turned car accident victim.

He pushed his way through them and stood there at the window, he watched, he saw everything.

His longtime lover lying on the hospital bed unconscious, the heart monitor beeping at a slow but steady rate, fellow doctors frantically working their hardest to save another life. He saw it and he felt it. His chest began to hurt all of a sudden and he could barely stand to see any more.

He crouched down holding tight to the pain in his chest, the pain that came right before he broke down and shed tears. Tears that photographers took pictures of.

They bombarded him with questions and unwanted flashes to the face. "Who are you sir?" one reporter asked. "Relative, friend, who?"

Ichigo cowered closer to the wall and covered his ears, trying to drown out the outside voice he didn't want to hear.

"L-leave me alone" he mumbled. But they cornered the vulnerable red head and kept at their terrible tirade. That is, until someone stepped up to help. "I think you better leave, this is a hospital. Not a celebrity event" said a very tall stature man with an extremely intimidating appearance and voice. The photographers and reporters looked back and saw this giant of a man and decided that enough was enough and all of them cleared out as was asked. "Hey, Ichigo are you alright?" the man asked patting the Shinigami on the back once.

Ichigo looked up and an astonished looked crossed his then saddened features. "Ch-Chad!" he sniffed wiping the tears off his face.

The one named Chad extended his hand to help his good friend to his feet. "Thanks Chad, I owe you one" he said giving his old friend a small smile. "No problem, I came as soon as I heard about what happened" he explained. Soon a young girl with long hair came running down the hallway out of breath. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" she breathed heavily as soon as she saw him. "I-Inoue!" he said wide eyed. "Is Ishida-kun alright?" she asked as soon as she reached the two. Ichigo face turned sour and his eyes were downcast to the cold hospital floor below. Chad shook his head. "Not sure yet." She took a few steps forward and peered into the operating room and put both of her hands to her mouth. "No, Ishida-kun" she sobbed tears slowly welling up in her big grayish blue eyes.

Chad placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked over at Ichigo through his long bangs. "He can't die, not now…" Ichigo suddenly said. He placed a hand at the window and looked at Uryuu. "…I'll kill him if he does" the Shinigami murmured gritting his teeth, squeezing his eyes tightly shut trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

-------------------------------------------

Hours passed and the trio sat in the waiting room. Ichigo had thrown his hospital coat on Inoue who was sound asleep after hours of waiting, but Ichigo couldn't do such a task. Sleep. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, in need of something to calm his nerves, to keep his mind off of the stress. He needed a drink and a good strong one at that.

When times got a little too hectic he'd reach for the hazardous concoction known as alcohol. He hated the taste, but he found it to ease his worries at times. Especially being a doctor. This was one if those tough times.

"Chad" he said his voice hoarse from crying. "Hm?" replied the taller man sleepily. "I'll be back, I'm going to get something to drink" Ichigo said and walked out the hospital to a nightly food stand where food as well as drinks were sold.

He found one and sat tiredly on the stool. "One bottle of rice wine please" he mumbled. The cook placed the small round dish and bottle of sake in front of him and Ichigo fingered the opening of the bottle. He wanted to drink it all down at once and then order one after another, after another, after another. No. That would be stupid, dying of alcohol poisoning. He smirked and tipped the bottle into the small dish distributing a little to himself until he finished the whole bottle. One bottle was all he was going to have, no more.

He paid the man and went back to the hospital where his friends still sat, waiting.

The Shinigami felt a bit better, a little tipsy but a little better all the same. A few hours had passed and the doctor came in with no particular expression present on his face. Ichigo sat up quickly. "How is he?" he asked anxious, nervous, scared all at the same time.

"He'll be fine," the doctor said nodding his head and smiling happily. "It took work, but…yes, he'll be fine".

Ichigo laughed ecstatic which caused the other two to wake up from their sleep. "Kurosaki-kun, what's going on?" Inoue asked rubbing her eyes. "Uryuu's going to be fine!" he said happily. Inoue sat up and smiled cheerfully she ran to Ichigo and hugged him and they both jumped up and down. "I'm so glad he's alright!" she exclaimed. Chad put a thumbs up sign and smiled.

"There's more I'm afraid" the doctor added after clearing his throat to get their attention. "What is it?" Ichigo said his face slowly turning from happy to worried. "He had suffered substantial amounts of broken bones and fractures that may never heal right" he said trying to explain it as cautiously as he could. "What types?" Ichigo asked. "Well, he broke his clavicle but that should heal fine-"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Ichigo said getting a little annoyed at this so called doctor's antics.

The doctor sighed nervously. "He…he may have to be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life" he said. After saying that bit of heartbreaking news he felt relief. But not Ichigo. "T-there was nothing else you could have done to fix him?" he asked staring off into space while talking. The doctor shook his head. "It would take some kind of a miracle and that we don't have" the doctor explained.

Ichigo then nodded to the doctor. "Thank you, for saving him" he said smiling. The doctor bowed respectfully. "M-may we see him?" the Shinigami asked. The doctor nodded. "But please keep it short" he added and walked passed them. Inoue and Chad stood by ready to support their friend. "Ichigo, you go and we'll wait here for you" Inoue said with an added nod from Chad.

Ichigo went to the room and stood aside for the other doctors and nurses to clear out of the room before he went in.

Once they were gone he stepped foot into the room and closed the door gently behind him.

It was eerie, nothing but the sound of the heart monitor and Ishida's breathing from the respirator echoed through that empty, cold hospital room. He stepped closer next to his sleeping sedated lover. Uryuu's skin looked extremely pale. Not the normal healthy looking milky white color but a white chalky color which made the Quincy appear as a corpse lying there on the bed.

The Shinigami reached over and brushed a few strands of his matted hair out of his face. "I'm so glad you're gonna be alright" Ichigo whispered. Not expecting the archer to hear him. "I wouldn't know what I'd of done if you were gone".

"Maybe…" Ichigo tilted his head back to stop the tears but they made there way down his saddened face. "…I would have went with you". He sniffed loudly and sobbed bending down holding the sleeping figures hand to his cheek. It was strange. Ichigo didn't understand why he was so sad. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He was sad for Uryuu. He looked around wiping his eyes for the millionth time that night to find a chair and he did. He scooted it next to the Quincy bed and sat there looking at his face. The pale ashen white figure lie there unmoved, breathing slowly the oxygen being given to him.

"_He looks so fragile_" Ichigo thought to himself peering more deeply into his face tracing his fingers along the jaw line and chin. He stood up bending over, and pressed his lips against Uryuu's warm forehead.

"Get lots of rest," he whispered and turned to take his leave from the room but not before giving Uryuu one last loving glance.

He walked back into the waiting room and gave his two friends a small smile. "He's good". "I'm relieved" Chad said and Inoue smiled cheekily in agreement. Ichigo requested that the nurse call him if there was any changes in Ishida and she nodded and said that she'd call.

--------------------------------------------

Light amber colored eyes appeared suddenly over sleepy lids and Ichigo sat up quickly receiving a head rush and he fell back down onto the pillow holding his head. "Fuck" he moaned. The phone's ring made his head feel as if it were going to explode. "HELLO?!" he yelled eyes struggling to reopen. "U-uhm, sir. Ishida-san is awake" said a small female voice over the phone. His eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. "Oh, t-thank you for letting me know" he faltered realizing it was just a hospital nurse. It had been one week since he last saw Uryuu and now was a good time to visit.

He crawled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom brushing his teeth thoroughly and washing up and combing his wild locks of hair to a much more reasonable style. In the past year his hair had grown a bit out of control, and was in much need of a trim. He had a spliting headache and on top of that his nervousness had returned. He thought about getting a swig of whiskey from the cabinet. He reached for it but his hand halted. Sighing he grabbed the bottle and twisted off the top. He didn't have time for a mental debate.

Taking a big gulp he twisted the top back on and put the whiskey bottle back in its place closing the cabinet and heading out the door.

Ichigo arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later having had to take the subway. "I'm here to see Ishida Uryuu" he said to the nurse, she was different from the one he yelled at yesterday. "Ah, yes. Go on ahead" she said smiling warmly. He nodded thanking her and went on to the room.

"Hey" he said smiling happily while closing the door behind him. "Hey" Uryuu replied his throat sore and his voice croaky.

"I'm glad to see your smiling face" Ishida said beckoning for him to sit next to him on the bed which the other man did.

"You look a little better, did they do something different?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, they cleaned me up and gave me some new scrubs" he chuckled jokingly. "Well, I'm glad you're doing well" Ichigo said running a hand through the others newly cleaned black shiny hair.

"Of course, I'm a Quincy after all. Nothing can keep me down" he proclaimed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry how could I forget". "_Except not walking for the rest of your life"_ he thought to himself.

Uryuu pulled the spacey red head down for a kiss but then drew back quickly sucking his bottom lip. "Mm, you taste like whiskey, drinking a little too early in the day aren't we?!" he asked and looked up at Ichigo disappointedly. Ichigo sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I…was stressed" he said trying to defend himself. "What's on your mind?" Uryuu asked concerned. Ichigo shrugged. He didn't want to tell Uryuu that he was confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life, but somehow he had to get up the nerve to tell him. Uryuu eyed him carefully and frowned. "Ichigo?" he placed a hand on his lap. Ichigo felt pathetic. He wanted to cry again.

Uryuu slowly sat up in bed with much effort and cupped the flushed faced man, his features softened. "Tell me what's wrong" he said in that familiar calm voice, his midnight blue eyes focused on teary amber ones staring sadly back at him. Ichigo took a shaky breath and let it out.

"The stupid doctor…" he started and turned his eyes away from the archer's intense gaze. "..said that you could never walk again" he explained.

Instead of getting angry and annoyed like Ichigo thought and knew him to get, Uryuu kissed his hand. "I thought as much" he smiled up at the bright orange haired guy. Ichigo felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and grateful for having such an understanding boyfriend.

"I got pretty banged up, I thought it would be worse" Ishida said. "It's good to be alive though".

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded. "I love you, so much" Ichigo cried burying his head in the blankets. "You better not pull that shit again!" he yelled looking up face again streaked with tears. "Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe I should become a psychic so I can predict accidents" Uryuu joked hugging him. Ichigo sniffed. "S-shut up, that's not funny". "I know" Uryuu sighed combing his slim pale fingers through the brilliantly colored locks of hair. "I've fantasized... about doing it in a hospital room" Uryuu said lightening the atmosphere. Ichigo smacked him on the head. "Ow, be considerate of the cripple" he winced.

"Stop turning every conversation around to sex. And besides you not going to be getting any in a very, very, very long time" Ichigo smirked drawling out the last part. "Ah, oh well. I guess I'll have to get reacquainted to my friend here" he said raising up his right hand. "Gross!" the Shinigami yelled and pinched him on the arm, Uryuu pulled him down for another kiss that tasted of whiskey and pulled back just as quick. "Please, stop drinking" he groaned. Ichigo sighed and just then the doctor came in with a manila folder in hand. He looked up and saw the bright orange haired man sitting on the bed with the fashion designer who had his hand on the red head's thigh. "Ahem…Ishida-san" he said stepping closer to his bed and sitting in a stool.

"Yes?" the archer responded. "Your surgery went well, but there's something I need to tell you" he said. Ichigo folded his arms and looked at the doctor who had consulted him last night. "I already told him, so you can rest easy" he said.

"Oh? A-alrighty then" he stammered looking from Uryuu to Ichigo. "So, is there anything else?" Uryuu asked.

The doctor explained thoroughly about how long his stay was to be in the hospital.

"Four months?!" Ishida yelled. "I c-can't go home?" he asked. The doctor sighed once more that day.

"It's for physical therapy Ishida-san" he added. Ichigo just sat there and watched, Uryuu pursed his lips "Okay?" the doctor said standing up. Uryuu nodded. "Now, your…friend here is going to have to leave, you're still recovering" he said before taking his leave, giving Ichigo a strange look then closing the door.

"Four long, agonizing months before I can go home. Is that a load of shit or what?!" Ishida said angrily.

Ichigo tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear, smiling down at the archer. "They can probably help you move better", he said. Uryuu sighed tiredly and flopped back down on the bed, he turned his head and looked at the angelic looking figure staring out the window. "I guess, I'll miss seeing you around the house" Ichigo spoke and continued to stare out the window at the activities below. "I bet" Uryuu chuckled. Ichigo looked over at him sadly. He felt distant, like he wanted to run away.

Four months was a very long time to be without a loved one. There had to be something he could do.

-------------------------------------------

"Jinta, Ururu!" a man wearing a white and green striped hat called from the shop. Two young people from outside ran into the shop. "Yes, Urahara-san?" asked the young girl in a small dainty voice. Jinta stood in the hallway looking at the front door in shock. "Jinta, Jinta you hear me?" Urahara called from the other room to the red headed kid. Urahara stomped into the front of the shop and gasped in amazement. "Kurosaki-san!" he yelped. Ichigo stood at the door way blushing in embarrassment.

"What's up?" he asked a small smile on his face. Urahara walked over and hugged his young Shinigami friend. "It's been a long time, how have you been?" he asked peering underneath his hat. "Hiding that face of yours as usual I see" Ichigo said walking into the shop and sitting with his mentor and friend. "Jinta, go sweep the back room with Ururu" the older man instructed and the red headed teen boy scowled at Ichigo before he took his leave.

"I've been hanging in there" Ichigo said. Urahara smiled. "So what's this I hear about you getting married, your father won't stop talking about it" he asked. Ichigo laughed bashfully. "Yeah, Uryuu and I are engaged," he said.

"Hmm, planning on having any kids?" Urahara asked pulling the question from out of the air. Ichigo sniggered.

"Are you serious Urahara?" The blond shop keeper shrugged. "They're not so bad". Ichigo sat silent for a moment.

"Maybe, I'd like to someday" he finally said looking his friend in the eye. "That's the spirit," Mr. hat and clogs replied.

**(Author note:** I think it's funny how Ichigo in the dubbed version calls Urahara 'Mr. Hat and Clogs'

"Now, what did you come to me for?" he asked flipping out his fan. "Ah, h-how did you know I-" "I never see you unless you want something, Kurosaki-san" he interrupted fanning himself playfully. "I see, well Uryuu got in an accident. As I'm sure you've heard" Ichigo stated. The blond man nodded. "I was wondering if you had anything that could speed up healing time?" he finally asked. Urahara smirked knowingly. "As a matter of fact, I do" he said flipping his fan closed. Ichigo jerked up in excitement and joy. "You do?!" The older man nodded more then happy to oblige his bright orange haired friend. "But, on one condition" Urahara added putting up his finger. Ichigo looked at him. "I'll give you the serum, only if you sleep with me" he said. Ichigo almost fell backwards from shock. "WHAT?!" he yelled into his face. Urahara chuckled and fanned him with his hand. "I'm just joking Ichigo" he said. "I'd be honored if you'd invite me to your wedding".

Ichigo sighed with relief and smiled. "And I'd be honored to have you there" he said.

He followed the older gentlemen to the stockroom where he received a small bottle of purple liquid.

"This is it?" the younger Shinigami asked. He took of the cap and gave it a small sniff, turning up his nose he gave the blond man a questioning look. "It stinks!" he shrieked putting the cap back on quickly. "Doesn't matter, it works. Give Uryuu a small teaspoon of this every day for a month," he explained. "He should be better then new".

The carrot hair colored young man grinned. "Thanks Urahara".

"Anything for you, Kurosaki-san" the blond said patting him on the back.

------------------------------------------

A few knocks on the door and a familiar red head peeked inside smiling flowers in hand. "Ah, Ichigo!" Uryuu said face lighting up. Chad, Orihime and Rukia smiled all the same. "Hey!" he replied and replaced the new flowers with the old ones in a vase by the window. "Feeling good today?" Ichigo asked sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Now that you're here, I feel a tad bit better" the archer joked. "Aw, Uryuu's such a sweet talker" Rukia giggled. She then stood up defiantly from her chair and punched Ichigo in the shoulder. "What the hell?" he moaned. She frowned at him. "Where were you?!" she asked. "I had to pick up something, like it's any of your business!" he yelled. "It takes an hour and a half to pick up something?!" she yelled equally as loud. Uryuu and the other two looked at the arguing duo yelling back and forth at each other, until the Quincy had enough. "Alright, shut up already" he shouted looking at the two angrily. Ichigo knowing not to get on his bad side, sat in silence almost immediately, and Rukia did the same but glared at the Shinigami.

"Come here" Uryuu said and opened his arms. He received a much deserved hug from Ichigo, who stuck his tongue out at Rukia. "Cute!" Orihime smiled blushing. Uryuu ran his hand down Ichigo's thigh stopping at his hip pocket. "What's this?" he asked fishing out the object bulging out of the pocket and found the small bottle of medicine. "Is that-" Rukia gapped. "Yes, it's medicine I got for Uryuu" Ichigo interjected. "It's purple" Chad said eyeing it funnily. Orihime smiled. "I bet it taste like grape!!"

"What's it for?" Ishida asked tipping it upside down and watching it run to the other end of the bottle. "A quick one month recovery," he explained. Uryuu looked at him astounded. "Really?" "Yes really" Rukia said arms folded. "And a bad one month aftertaste as well". "How'd you get this stuff, it's very rare" she asked Ichigo. He looked at her and turned back to Uryuu ignoring her question "One teaspoon every day for a month" "Hey, answer me!" she said. Ichigo sighed and looked at her annoyingly. "Urahara's shop". That was all the answer she needed.

Uryuu opened up the cap and cringed in horror, holding his nose tight. "Smells like crap!" he complained giving it back to Ichigo. "I'm not putting that near my mouth". "B-but you don't want to stay in here for four months do you?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu looked at him. "I'd rather do that then even touch that stuff" he replied, his face looked totally repulsed by the purple concoction. "Nothing will make me touch that smelly stuff".

Ichigo hands folded in his lap thought up a plan. Then it came to him. "If you take the medicine, I'll…" he leaned over and whispered something in his ear and the more he whispered the look of complete disgust disappeared and an extremely pleasant look came over his face. **(Author Note: **The power of an 'uke' is unmistakably great, what do _you_ think he said?

Ichigo then leaned away and refolded his hands in his lap smiling. "Well?" "I'll do anything you want" he mumbled almost mindlessly, drooling at the very thought of Ichigo's proposal. Ichigo filled the cap up to what he supposed and in his line of experience was a teaspoon and Uryuu took it more then willingly, mouth twitching from the completely disgusting taste of it.

"How's it taste?" Orihime asked curious. "L-like nothing I've ever-" the Quincy lurched holding his mouth and stomach to keep from throwing up. Ichigo rubbed his back trying to sooth him. Rukia laughed. "Maybe next time, you'll think to be more careful"

Orihime fanned him while Ichigo whispered reassuring words and rubbing his back. "Is this supposed to happen" Ichigo asked Rukia having second thoughts about his 'get Uryuu healed quick' scheme. "Unfortunately yes, but his stomach should settle in a moment" she nodded. "It'll happen every time he takes a sip of the medicine I'm afraid," she said sighing.

"D-damn it Kurosaki, when I meant anything I didn't mean try to kill me" Uryuu grumbled, but soon the pain was over and he lay back down panting, and sweating profusely. Ichigo laughed nervously. "I-it's worth it, right?" he asked. Uryuu glared at him. "You better keep your promise."

---------------------------------------

One month was Uryuu's mantra as he swallowed the purple fluid every day, and every day he went to his physical therapist who was helping him make progress. She was an older woman with dark obsidian colored eyes and long graying hair that reached the nape of her neck, who always came to work with a smile on her face because one of her patience was, "some looker" she'd say to herself. "Why are you helping me walk, if the doctor says I'll never walk again?" he asked one day. He had just taken the medicine Ichigo had given him, and the pain medicine his doctor had given him. Taking all that made his stomach feel sick which made him cranky. "Well, you may not be able to walk again but we still need to keep you flexible" she replied holding him steady while she pushed his leg back streatching it.

That was basically the routine Uryuu went by as he counted the days.

Ichigo on the other hand was having more interesting things happen to him. Promotionto a bigger hospital, which led to an extremely good raise which he had used to get himself a car. He tired of taking the subway every day to work. Especially with winter time approaching and it being cold outside already.

One day the doorbell rang while Ichigo was sitting at home watching television. He stood up and padded over to the door, and opened it, finding someone who was surly unexpected. "Byakuya!" he said dumbfounded at his presence. He looked around seeing his crimson haired friend no where in sight. "Where is Renji?" he asked looking quizzical.　"I came alone", he replied stepping into the house away from the cold. Ichigo closed the door and shivered having had felt the cold air. "So, what is it.

Something going on in Soul Society?" he asked a serious look crossed his face. The proud aristocrat took his hands out of his coat pocket. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Ichigo pursed his lips and looked strangely at the man standing before him. He folded his arms in front of him. "Yeah, why?". "Then, allow me to take you out to dinner" Byakuya answered. Ichigo thought about it then shrugged. He went to his room and got a warm coat and a scarf. "But we're going as friends" Ichigo said getting his keys off of the counter. "Of course" the taller man replied.

They headed out the door, and outside a limousine awaited them. "Are you kidding me!" he shouted excitedly. Byakuya smiled. He opened the door and signaled for him to slip inside, which he did.

Once he shut the door after getting in himself the driver was off. "Where to sir?" "To Nirvana please" he said. The driver nodded and Ichigo looked at him astonished. "That's like the most exclusive place here, how are you able to get in?!" he asked. Byakuya raised an eye brow as if to say, 'how do you think I was able to get in?'

Ichigo realized the craziness of his question and leaned back in his seat embarrassed. The raven haired Shinigami chuckled.

He thought nothing of it really.

They reached the restaurant and was seated immediately after entering the place.

Through the whole dinner Ichigo felt nothing but nervous. After dinner the driver drove them to a spot which looked over the city, it was a beautiful site.

Ichigo leaned over the railing and breathed in the cold winter filled air. "Thanks, that was a great dinner" Ichigo said glancing at the man next to him. Byakuya smiled down at him, but to Ichigo he still appeared so intimidating, he smiled back laughing nervously. "Do I scare you" Byakuya asked he leaned in closer to the carrot top. Ichigo swallowed hard. "N-no" he murmured. "Good" he whispered. Ichigo blushed and turned his attention to the city of light below the tower they were on.

Taking his attention Byakuya after a long while spoke up in a soft tone. "I love you, Ichigo". The other turned his head slowly around to eye the older Shinigami seriously. "I know, you're involved with someone but that's the real reason for me being down here in this world," he continued. "I've always loved you, and I wanted you to know that". Was he hearing this man right? Kuchiki Byakuya was telling him straight forwardly that he loved him. Ichigo sighed, his breath visible in the cold air.

"I-I'm flattered" he avoiding eye contact. Byakuya took him by the hand and pulled him closer to himself, planting a warm kiss on his lips. Ichigo pushed him away holding his mouth. "Stop that!" he shouted not meaning to sound as mean as he sounded. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and smiled sadly. "I apologize, I shouldn't have kissed you".

"I love Uryuu, Byakuya" he said. "Yes, it seems that way" the aristocrat added. He laughed to himself. "In all these years, I've never done something so impulsive", he explained. "Oh?" asked the young soul reaper. "You're a strange person, Kurosaki Ichigo" trying not to be too insulting. "I do my best" the red orange haired man smirked standing at the railing and gazing off into the city once more. "Well, shall we go?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo nodded.

The two got out the car and Ichigo looked at the sad eyed Shinigami and sighed to himself, he didn't mean to make the man feel so bad. "Don't look so sad, I'm sure you can find someone who you'll love forever" he reassured walking to the door. Byakuya sighed. "Yes maybe".

"Namely Renji" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he took the steps to his door. "What?" the taller man asked looking at him strangely. "Ah...uhm…Renji," Ichigo said. "What about him?" he asked. "He's waiting for you" Ichigo said a knowing smile came across his face and said goodnight leaving the aristocrat to his thoughts.

"Surely he can't mean…" he asked himself.

---------------------------------------------

_One month later…_

"This is just amazing!" the doctor said looking at the x-rays of Uryuu's legs.

"What?" the Quincy asked. "Y-your legs, they're completely healed" he explained scratching his head.

"Wow, what a miracle!" Ishida exclaimed knowing full well the cause of full recovery. "T-this is extraordinary, in my entire career as a physician I never seen anything like this" the doctor said looking at the fashion designer in amazement.

"So when can I go?" Uryuu asked getting straight to the point. "W-well tomorrow, since you're fully recovered," he said putting the x-rays back in his folder.

"Oh thank god" Uryuu rejoiced. The doctor stared at him. "I-I mean, thank you doctor for…all your hard work".

The doctor smiled bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, no you don't have to-" "Fine I take it back then," Uryuu joked. They both laughed but the doctor was still dumbfounded at how this man had healed bones that could never been healed ever again. "_He's must be an alien_" he thought to himself.

The doctor soon left leaving Uryuu alone in the hospital room. Uryuu flopped back in his bed; he had made it through the month without going insane.

------------------------------------------------

The phone rang at least five times before Ichigo rushed in the room to pick it up. He had been busy with making dinner for himself. "Yes, Kurosaki speaking" he said holding the phone up to his ear. "I'm on my way home" said the person on the other end of the line. Ichigo's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "You're all better?" he asked. "Yes, thanks to you" the man said speaking softly. "I can pick you up" Ichigo said. "I'll be right there" and he hung up the phone, and was out the door in a blink of an eye and soon he was at the front desk at the giant hospital. "I'm looking for-" "He checked out sir" the nurse said knowing who he was looking for. "Checked out?" Ichigo asked staring down at her oddly.

He headed out the door thinking why the Quincy man had left, he had said he was going to pick him up.

He looked up from shuffling the keys from his pocket and found an all too familiar face staring back at him.

"Nice ride" Uryuu said leaning on the car. "Y-you think, I wasn't sure when I got it but-" Uryuu embraced him lovingly. "Let's go home" he spoke sending shivers down the other's back. Ichigo blushed wildly and held close to the one holding him. "O-okay"

The ride home was nice; even though it was freezing cold outside Uryuu let the window down and let the fresh winter breeze flow through his hair. "Where'd you get the clothes, and you're glasses?" the orange haired man asked. "My assistant got them for me" was what the Quincy replied with. Soon they were home, and Uryuu got out the car closing the car door shut.

"It's great to be outside" he grunted while stretching his arms and legs. "Yeah isn't it" Ichigo agreed smiling uneasily. He knew once he took one step into the house, the Quincy would be all over him.

As soon as he went up the stairs his hands began to shake while trying to open the lock on the door. "What's wrong?" Ishida asked looking at the key. He took it from Ichigo's shaking hands and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" he said breathing in the smell of his very much missed condo. He then sniffed the air curiously. "Do I smell food?" he asked turning on his heels to look back at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled. "Y-yeah, a welcome home dinner" he said.

He sighed a bit fatigued from work, and shut the door, locking it back. He took off his coat and put it on the coat hanger and went to set up dinner while Uryuu went to take a quick shower.

He cut off the fire on the stove and after a short while the archer came padding into the room with nothing but sweat pants and a towel around his neck. "Put some clothes on!" Ichigo said blushing at the site before him. He tried to close his eyes to keep from staring but he couldn't look away. "Hm? I do" Uryuu said looking at him bewildered. "Just come to dinner" Ichigo said. Uryuu took this as the perfect opportunity to seize the vibrant blushing red head.

"Dinner can wait, I want you now" he said before kissing him. "But…I...don't want it to…get cold!" Ichigo screeched in between kisses. He stepped backwards to avoid more kisses until he was pinned against the living room wall. "What about my welcome home gift?" Ishida asked staring down at the Shinigami his leg convenient placed in between the others. Ichigo was trembling again and he pushed back weakly against the man who held him in place. "S-stay back, I'm warning you!" he said. Not to seriously. Uryuu's face graced a smug look. "Or what?" he asked amused. He leaned down and claimed the soul reaper's lips for his own, suckling lightly on the bottom lip he withdrew leaving a breathless Ichigo and before long their clothes well mostly Ichigo's clothes were scattered on the carpeted living room floor, while the two ended up in the bedroom.

There the sounds of pleasure echoed throughout the room along with the rustling of the sheets.

Ichigo's face flushed red, sat up kissing the Quincy as he caused the man beneath him to shutter. "Ichigo, I c-can't…"

"More, don't stop!" Ichigo mewled and Ishida complied trying his hardest not to spill out to soon and shortly after they both lied there in absolute euphoria. Exchanging lazy kisses between each other, lying their happily.

"That was amazing" Ichigo mumbled praising the archer, who was nestled comfortably against his chest. "Ah, you finally submit to my greatness" he said glancing playfully up at him. Ichigo scoffed.

"So, what did you do for a whole month without me?" Ishida asked nestle back down into the warmth.

"Uhm, got a new car. Got a raise!" Uryuu smiled pleased. Ichigo looked up trying to remember all that happened. "Oh and a friend visited, and we kissed" he said not realizing he didn't keep that to himself. "WHAT?!" Uryuu asked sitting up.

Ichigo smiled sweetly and then laughed nervously. "D-did I say that out loud?" "I meant a friend visited who I _missed, _yeah that's it!" he said but knew Ishida knew that he was lying through his teeth and he sighed inwardly knowing that it was going to be an even longer night.

**Tsuara:**

_Damn, that was pretty long but I'm not stressing. It's summer break after all I have time to kill. _

_I hope this chapter isn't too spaztastic for you all. There's a lot of crap packed in here I've noticed. Good crap mind you. Do I smell Byakuya/Renji love? Ooooh. I've come to a realization that this story is a bit like a drabble that all comes together and that's cool. So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Give me a shout out, hit me up. If you got something to say about this story let it flow, it's all good. _

_Well ladies (which I'm sure most of you are) and/or gentlemen (there might be some of you out there reading this) Catch ya'll next chapter for sure!_


	8. Chapter 8: Hurtful Truth

Title: _**Because I Love You**_

Rating_: R_

Warnings: Minor sex scene and cursing.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Hi guys!! I'm finally putting this chapter up. Thanks for your patience.

I've been trying to enjoy summer before school starts back up again so that's why it's been a little while.

So this chapter….inspired when I saw my friend dress up in some Sweet Lolita and Gothic Lolita outfits.

I thought the outfits where amazing! Oh and for those of you who don't know about Gothic Lolita…Wikipedia it.

Anywho…get some 3D glasses and nachos and enjoy.

Summery_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. __But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 8: **__**Hurtful Truths**_

Months had passed since Uryuu had recovered from his unexpected car accident, and with each day he woke up and felt a little bit more like himself again.

"U…Uryuu can you make breakfast this morning? I'm too tired" Ichigo mumbled groggily curling up closer into the nice warm blankets. Uryuu glanced over at the Shinigami raising an eyebrow as he got some clothes ready for work. "Sure" said heading to the shower first.

After a few hours the smell of breakfast caused Ichigo to trudge into the kitchen in his pajamas. "Can I have a cup of coffee please?" he asked and Uryuu smiled handing him a cup and putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Uhm…sweet heart…" He said sitting next to Ichigo at the kitchen table. "Lover of mine, apple of my eye..." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh lord. Can this wait till AFTER I've had my coffee?" he asked. Uryuu bit his bottom lip and waited till Ichigo placed his coffee on the table before he held the Shinigami's hand into his own. "I love you" he said softly and kissed his hand lightly. "And, tell me something I don't know" Ichigo asked. The two in their current position looked as if a slave was asking his master for freedom.

"And you know I'd do anything to please you" Uryuu continued. Ichigo chocked on his coffee and laughed. "Yeah, right. Uh huh…what else?" Uryuu furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of something else more convincing.

"And I'd…even give up sex for…" he closed his eyes and took a hard swallow before he continued. "A month". Ichigo then looked at him interested in his proposition.

"For what?" he asked. "If you'd be a model for an ad…" Uryuu said. "WHY ME?" Ichigo asked hysterical. "Can't you use one of your own models?" "But…you're the most photogenic man I've ever seen, so I want to use you" Uryuu explained.

"Stop kissing ass, no I won't do it" Ichigo said standing up and getting some of the breakfast that was made.

"You know…" Uryuu said and stood up defiantly from his seat. "…I'll continue to bother you until you accept, and my offer still stands". "Can't you offer anything better then 'no sex for a month'?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, yeah that's nice my ass needs a break but, how about…a date?" he asked. "A date?" Uryuu thought to himself. "We hadn't been on one of those in a while" the Quincy said.

"Okay…we can go on a date if you agree to be my model". "And no sex for a month" Ichigo added eating the last bit of some toast.

Uryuu sighed and dropped his head. "…and no sex for a month". "Sure!" Ichigo said smiling.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower," Ichigo announced and swiftly headed to the bathroom. "Ooh, then I may have to join you" Uryuu said to himself. He slipped into the bathroom not to long after Ichigo left the kitchen and found Ichigo already stripped naked and wet from the hot steaming water blasting out of the shower head. Uryuu shuddered at the wonderful sight before him.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" he said taking off his clothing one by one until he was barren of any kind of shirt, pants or socks. "No, I don't think so" Ichigo murmured squeezing some soap onto a loofa and running the soapy thing up his arms and around chest to get his body clean. Uryuu grabbed the soapy spongy thing and ran it down the red head's back slowly. "How was your sleep?" he asked and dropped the loofa and reached around to gently messaged Ichigo's growing erection.

The Shinigami took a sharp intake of breath. "I…slept well" he mumbled eyes slowly coming to a close as he relaxed his body against the man behind him. "Really?" the slick Archer asked his lips pressed against the soft part of the others neck and released his gripping hand from the Shinigami's hard on.

Ichigo whimpered at the sudden loss of attention to the place that needed…well, much attention.

"I was enjoying that" he said turning around to face the Quincy. The water was lukewarm and was no longer pounding harshly onto their bodies. "I know" Uryuu grinning slyly.

"You're diet can start tomorrow" Ichigo announced. "Good, that's when the photo shoot is scheduled" Uryuu stated. The raven haired man seized the others lips and kissed him greedily as if it were his last day on earth. His hands moving all over the other's olive skin. The softest touch sent Ichigo into a frenzy.

The bathroom's silence was broken by their low moans, soft pleading and the hum of the shower water.

"Oh right there, YES…." Ichigo moaned quite loudly as he dug his fingers deep into the other's back for added affect causing the Quincy to hiss in pain. "Ichigo-chan calm down" he grumbled bathing him with light kisses to his lips as he continued there on the cold shower floor water now cold blasting away above them.

Their movements were slowing as they both climaxed. Their chests raising and falling with each breath, Ishida kissed the Shinigami's shoulder lovingly, sweetly.

"I think that was great way to start the day", Uryuu joked and glanced down at Ichigo who was snuggled close to him. They were now back in bed together and had finished their second round of love making. "Uhn" was all Ichigo could manage to get out.

He was exhausted. Having sex with Uryuu always took a lot out of him like running a marathon, or doing hard circuit training at the gym. It took a lot of stamina to fill the Quincy Archer's insatiable appetite.

After one hour of sleeping Uryuu cracked one eye open and sat up immediately. "Oh shit, I'm late for work!" he yelled.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay ladies and gentleman we have a new member in the photo shoot. Kurosaki Ichigo" Ishida announced as he stepped in the room where the shoot would be taking place. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "H-hello" he waved. Some of the woman looked at him and giggled to each other and some of the men sneered. "Newbie" whispered one of them.

"Well, let's get you in the dressing room" Uryuu said and grabbed the Shinigami's hand leading him to the back room. Once there Ichigo marveled at the different outfits. "Y-you made these?" he asked Uryuu looking at him astonished. "Well yeah, but I had some help too" Uryuu explained.

Looking through the millions of clothing Uryuu smiled to himself and took out some of the outfits he wanted Ichigo to wear. "Here we go, sweet Lolita!"

"Sweet….SWEET LOLITA?!!" Ichigo cried. "Uh, huh" the archer said looking as if there was no problem with the situation. "Is this some kind of sick joke? The fiery red head yelled throwing his hands up for added effect. "Now sweetie…" Uryuu said holding the dress to the side. "Don't sweetie me! I'm not dressing up in some frilly, cute, froufrou dress!" Ichigo clarified.

"Why not?" Uryuu asked looking over the dress. "It…it'll hurt my pride as a man" Ichigo said dropping his eyes down to the floor blushing.

"Pride as a…" Uryuu threw the dress over on the clothing rack and pinned Ichigo to the nearest wall and whispered quietly in his ear. "Pride as a man? When this dick goes up your ass every night?" Ichigo gulped and said nothing. The Quincy made a good point. Uryuu released his grasp from the man and smiled. "Now, be a good boy and try on these outfits…please".

Not wanting to unleash his lover's wrath Ichigo did what he was told to do, trying on outfits and taking some photos.

"Ugh, Ishida-san where did you find this gem he's wonderful!" cried the photographer happily hugging Ichigo.

"Oh you know, I have my ways" Ishida said giving a sly smirk. "I've never seen hair like his, and you said it's natural? Wow!!" the photographer said giving him compliment after compliment. "Young man, you may have a career in this business" he said winking.

"Thanks" Ichigo said looking at Ishida his eyes pleading to get him away from this crazed maniac said photographer.

"Alright one more photo and were done right, Miyu?" Uryuu asked. Miyu the photographer nodded and instructed Ichigo to pose for one more. "There, I call it: Beauty in the Flesh" Miyu announced sashaying over to the Quincy in his tropical tee shirt and purple pastel pants. "Umi, help me pick out some photo's for the ad" Uryuu said and soon his petite brown hair wide eyed assistant came tipping by his side. "C-can I see them?" Ichigo asked holding the current dress he was wearing up so it wouldn't trip him. "Yes, come look", the archer said moving to make a path for Ichigo to look at the computer screen.

Once he eyed the pictures the former Shinigami's face lit up once he saw the professionally shot photos of him.

"…Is that really me?" he asked. "See what great make-up and lighting can do?" Uryuu said behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him close. Umi blushed thinking her boss was up to some of his antics. Not knowing he was hugging his husband to be.

"I like the Goth Loli clothes more" she first. "Hm, no Umi-chan! The lighter colored sweet Lolita dress brings out his innocence and sophistication", Miyu said. "I like the sweet Lolita dresses too," Uryuu said adding a final thought to the discussion.

He pushed up his glasses and announced that work was done for the day. "You did a great job, thank you" he said showing his gratitude to Ichigo before whisking off to talk with his assistant Umi and decide which photo should be put in the ads for his spring collection of gothic and sweet Lolita inspired clothing.

Ichigo sighed and watched Uryuu disappear from the room; he looked down at the fully laced, white Victorian like dress and slowly walked back to the dressing room, trying his best not to trip on the dress or in the platform shoes.

He arrived in the dressing room was startled by the uninvited guest. "Miyu-san?" he said looking astonished.

"Hello, gorgeous" Miyu said eyeing him up and down. Ichigo inched next to the chair where his clothes where resting on and picked them up. "Uhm…are you done in here?" he asked the photographer. "Oh, I came to help you undress" he said smirking seductively.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and slightly cocked his head to the side. "No thanks, I can undress myself".

"ICHIGO, ARE YOU OUT OF THE CLOTHES YET?!" Uryuu yelled coming from the other room.

The fiery red head pushed past Miyu and grabbed Uryuu leaving the photo shoot room completely.

"Let's go somewhere else" he said to Uryuu and the archer took him to his office closing the door quickly and quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Shinigami. "That creepy photographer of yours was hitting on me" Ichigo said cringing just thinking about that moment. Uryuu just stood there and laughed. "I knew he would, that's like Miyu".

"You think that's funny?!" Ichigo said not believing what he was hearing. "You act like he was molesting you, turn around", Uryuu said pushing Ichigo in front of a wall face first and unzipping the dress until it dropped to the floor.

He ran his hand from the back of his thigh and smacked his backside. "Plus, if I'd learned that he'd even lay a finger on you. He'd be fired" Uryuu explained. Ichigo jeered and bent down to slid up his boxer shorts and jeans. "You are such a jealous bastard" he complained. "I know" Uryuu smirked handing him his graphic tee-shirt with the hollow symbol in the front.

Ichigo took it and slid it over his head putting his arms through the sleeves and around his waist.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked putting on his socks. "No." Ishida said looking over some papers on his desk.

"Wanna hit a club tonight?" came another question. "Uhm, sure. Where at?" Ishida asked not really paying attention.

"Oh, I don't know. Someplace awesome. You know any?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe" came the red head's answer. "You weren't trying to jump me today, so would you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to Kurosaki-kun," the smiling Quincy said.

Putting his pen and papers down he eyed Ichigo mischievously. "How about we change this little wager of yours into something much more interesting" he said. "How so?" The Shinigami asked walking over to his desk and playing with some of the paper weights.

"Who ever gives the best date, picks the punishment for the other person," he smiled. "In other words let's throw out that little promise I made, and make this a competition".

Ichigo put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a minute. He always liked good friendly competition and this sounded like a pretty clean challenge. "Okay. If I win, No sex for a month" Ichigo said after a small while.

Uryuu shrugged and leaned back into his black desk chair. "Fine. But if I win, you have to be my personal slave and do whatever I say for a month" the Quincy said. Ichigo gapped then inched slowly away from the desk as Uryuu laughed evilly to himself. Who knows what was going on in that man's head at that moment.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Karin give that back!" Yuzu cried reaching for a porcelain tea cup. "What are you doing with an expensive tea set?" Karin asked eyeing the tea cup curiously. "It's for Uryuu-chan" she said blushing. Karin looked from the tea cup to her sister. "You…like him don't you?" she smirked. "No! Give that back!" the younger sister cried blushing even brighter. She chased her around and around the house trying to get her precious tea cup back until Karin accidentally bumped into her father and drop the cup having it fall to the floor and smash to pieces.

"Oops, you okay there Karin?" Isshin asked helping her up. Yuzu fingered the shattered porcelain cup tears threatening to spill from her cheeks. "Y-Yuzu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it" Karin said trying to console her sister. Yuzu wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "It's okay. I'll just give him a tea set with 4 cups instead of five," she said.

"What's going on here?" their father asked. "Yuzu had got Uryuu a tea set and I broke one of the cups" Karin explained.

Isshin then took Yuzu into his arms and gave her a warm fatherly hug. "I'll get you another one" he said.

Yuzu smiled and nodded agreeing. She was never to old to have her dad buy her things.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Isshin ran to pick it up. "Yes, Kurosaki's residents', who's speaking?" he asked phone to his ear.

"Isshin…please. I-I need someone to talk to" said a distressed voice over the phone.

"You have some nerve calling here" Isshin said angrily, eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, but…I did something terrible a little while back and it's driving me mad," said the voice on the other end.

"Your…your the only one I could think to call".

Isshin sighed. "Okay, meet me at the park with the big sakura trees," he said. "You know the place".

"Alright," the voice on the other line said and hung up and so did Isshin.

"What a life" he said to himself hand lingering on the phone. He told his two girls that he was going out to get some fresh air and grabbed his coat heading to the said park.

Once he arrived he shut the door to his car and saw a lonely figure sitting on the bench hands folded, head down.

"Ryuuken" he said hands in his coat pockets. The older man jerked his head up and gave a small smile. "Isshin, it's been a while." He said his rumbling deep voice welcomed. Isshin smirked and moved to sit next to the man on the bench. "Yeah, how have you been?" he asked. "Ryuuken's smile turned to a deep frown. "Not so good" he mumbled and thus he began to unfold the story of the bad deed he had done. "I…I tried to kill…my son" he stammered holding his head in his hands.

"What?!" Isshin asked standing up from the bench. His body shook a bit from anger and restraint from rearing his fist back and hitting the white haired Quincy in the face.

"It was my fault that he got in that bad accident months ago" he continued. "I was so enraged that he had the nerve to even think about wanting marrying that son of yours". Isshin sat back down on the bench hands clenched. "I know you must think I'm a monster," he said glancing over at Isshin Kurosaki.

"Just because you hate me, doesn't mean you need to hate my son" said the old former Shinigami.

"Seeing them together brings a smile to my face". "We could have been like them, you know" Ryuuken said.

"Yeah, we could have. But we weren't" added the darker haired man. "We both had our destiny to fulfill and mine was to fall in love…real love. Not the love we had".

"Our love wasn't real?" Ryuuken asked looking at the Shinigami in disbelief. "Well if that's the case, what makes you think your son and my son's love is real?!" he barked.

"Because, it's their destiny to be together", he explained. "Also it's the way they look at each other, and the way they act around each other,"

Ryuuken scoffed. "You always had a wild imagination, and still do I see".

"Look Ryuuken. Leave them alone and let them be together," Isshin yelled pointing in the other man's face.

"Stop making their life hell, and as of trying to kill your son…" Isshin began as he got up from the bench" "…you need to check yourself into a mental hospital".

He turned his back. "If you ever try to harm yours or my son, I'll kill you myself" he said warning the white haired Quincy man.

"I never loved you to begin with Ryuuken. Why don't you get that through your head?" he said and left getting back into his car and drived away.

Leaving the Quincy man to sit there and soak in every word that was said to him, and for him to take it in as a threat. For him to think of causing the two boys even more suffering.

He hated Isshin. He hated Ichigo's mother for giving birth to someone who took his son away but most of all he hated his son. He hated him for leaving him and he hated him for being with Shinigami scum.

All of a sudden he felt a sense of righteousness for having attempted to kill his son. Paying that man was the right thing to do.

To him his son was lost to him and he wanted him to die.

If he couldn't get what he wanted, why should his son?

Ryuuken got up from the benched and walked a couple blocks to his car and before opening his door he stared at himself through the car window. Looking at his reflection his eyes stared emptily.

He slowly got into his car after a while of staring into space thinking his sinister thoughts and started the car and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home to the grocery store Ichigo was minding his own business until he saw a crimson blur rocket past him almost knocking him down. "Hey, watch where you're going" he yelled and stopped in his tracks as he suddenly recognized the person in front of him.

"Renji?!" he yelled pointing with one hand and holding a bag of groceries on the other. "Yo" Renji greeted smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here, and what are you so happy about?" the fiery red head asked. Renji inched toward the others ear and whispered, "Byakuya…asked me out!" Ichigo's face lit up in delight for his friend. "I'm happy for you" he said patting him on the back and the two slowly began to walk down the street to his house as they talked.

Arriving home Ichigo invited his friend in and set the groceries on the kitchen counter going to his bedroom to find Uryuu who was sound asleep napping so he shut the door quietly as to not wake him.

"I'm so happy he asked you out, when did it happen?" Ichigo asked padding back into the living room.

"It was really random, I was in my office and he came in…."

_**Renji's office one day…**_

"_Renji" the sixth captain said slowly closing the door behind him. _

"_Taichou" Renji said standing up form his seat and bowing respectively. Byakuya shook his head gesturing for him that he didn't have to do all that. "What is it?" Renji asked a look of concern came over his tattooed face. _

_Byakuya not being a man of many words was a little nervous. The words that Ichigo had spoke that night was on his mind all the time and every time he'd be around his vice captain he would break out into a sweat. _

"_Renji, please sit down" he said his voice seemed calm and collected outwardly. The tattooed Shinigami did as he was told and sat down at his desk and folded his hands. "You've been very good to me, Renji," he said. "Would you mind if I took you out to dinner…sometime?" he asked. Outwardly he looked stern and confident but inwardly he was nervous. _

_Renji blushed and was visibly taken aback a bit. "S-sure" he answered. Byakuya smiled warmly. "I'm glade" he said softly and bent down to give the already shocked man a peck on the cheek after that he headed toward the door._

_Before took his leave he left the Shinigami with another burning thought. "Oh and Renji…" the aristocratic man said. _

_Renji glance up at him. "Please keep this between us, I don't want anyone else knowing about this."_

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. Renji nodded. "Yep, that's what he said to me."

Ichigo sat back into the couch shaking his head not believing what he heard. The comment that Byakuya made seemed to be so shady and selfish. "Who cares if you two are together, you know?!" he said. "Yeah, I know." Renji agreed but sighed. "But…it could be his family too, if they found out that he wanted to be in that kind relationship…" the tattooed Shinigami began.

"Then he'd be in deep shit, huh?" came a voice from out of no where. Ichigo turned his head and saw Uryuu had awakened form his nap. "How long have you been standing there?" the orange haired man asked. "For a while" he said. "I can sense you from a mile a way, you can't sneak past me". Ichigo sneered jokingly at him and Uryuu joined the two on the couch.

"First he hits on Ichigo, now he wants to hide that he's a fag, what else?" he asked Renji. "Well, he's not hiding…" the pony tailed man defended. "He's not? Then what is he doing?" Uryuu asked. Ichigo pushed him to the side of the couch. "Stop teasing him," he whispered to the archer.

"He's…just not ready to come out yet, is all" Renji said his eyes dropping to the floor. In the back of his mind he knew that it was wrong to hide a good honest relationship.

"No, he just wants to fuck you and not have anyone else know about it" Uryuu said spitefully. Renji's face went from unhappiness to almost wanting to break down and cry because he knew it was the truth.

"Uryuu" Ichigo said and the Quincy glanced his direction in which he received a hurtful smack in the face.

"Why don't you watch your mouth" he muttered angrily.

Uryuu held the side of his face and mumbled his apologies to Renji while staring at Ichigo with murder in his eyes.

"He's right Ichigo" The crimson haired man said eyes glazed over. "Byakuya isn't the relationship type".

Ichigo reached over to sooth the older Shinigami but shrunk back when Renji stood up and walked toward the door.

"Thanks for the advice" were his final words before he left their humble abode.

------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuara:**_ Aww poor Renji! Nah, I don't feel that bad for Renji. I hardly even care for the guy but I put him in the story anyway, go figure. Still, I wonder if he'll be okay…_

_Ichigo in Sweet and Goth Loli…I know it may be hard to picture, but…it's actually possible. I drew a few sketches of him in several outfits before I put it in the story. He looks good!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter I appreciate and love your interest in this story. _

_Well, leave insightful reviews if you want to, (I actually read them and take your comments into consideration…weird) and I'll see you good people next chapter! _


	9. Chapter 9: Got a Problem? Fix it!

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R

Warnings: A prying psychologist and Uryuu almost on the verge of rape?(just kidding on that one )

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note**: Oh…My…GOODNESS!! HELLO EVERYONE?! Thank you all for being so patient and kinda waiting for the chapter. I have to admit this…I've been overworked with school, stress and more school…it's a pain. But summertime. I have to get back writing again!!

So I've also been thinking about Uryuu in this story and I think he has a little problem…anyway I'll let you read on. Please enjoy.

Summery: _Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

**Chapter 9: **Got a Problem? Fix it!

Sighing tiredly the young man with the dark raven hair and dark clouded eyes looked at the list of messages he had missed over the weekend. "Damn" he said to himself and leaned back in his chair. He was feeling a little depressed today for some reason, it was strange. Rocking back and forth on the heel of his chair the young fashion designer tried to concentrate on some new sketches, he stared at the blank wall as if waiting for an amazing outfit to pop out at any minute. He stared for about fifteen minutes until images of the fire red head moaning and pleading for his kisses where slowly being conjure up in his mind.

"Uryuu, please!" cried the imaginary Ichigo. "No" Uryuu groaned ruffling his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop thinking about sex, stop thinking…" His imaginary lover reached down and touched his thigh running his slim fingers across the wrinkles of his jeans. "…about sex" the Quincy mumbled. "You don't like me any more?" Imaginary Ichigo asked. "Of course I do, how could I stop liking you?" Uryuu said talking to himself. To a curious onlooker one might think he were schizophrenic, but he wasn't. He was extremely depraved of sleep, depressed and horny, a dangerous mix.

"Do you want to play today?" imaginary Ichigo smiled sweetly fondling Uryuu's pencils on his desk.

"I'm trying to work sweetheart" Uryuu mumbled head now on his desk. "You can work on me if you want" smiled the conjured up shinigami in Uryuu's distorted thoughts. "Stop it, stop, stop, stop thinking about sex, get out!" Uryuu groaned lightly and slowly banging his forehead on his desk. Ichigo pouted and with a blink of an eye disappeared leaving the Quincy to sulk. The phone rang and Ishida shot up as if being shocked by a jellyfish. "Hello?" he said holding the phone to his ear. All he heard on the other end was breathing. "H-hello? Anyone there?!" he asked. Still no answer. "Stop fucking around on the goddamn phone!" Uryuu yelled agitated and slammed the phone down. He was really out of it today, and obviously not himself. He punched a red button on the intercom, "Umi, can you phone to the clinic and transfer it to my office please. Ichigo will answer if you call first" he carefully explained. "Yes sir" said the young lady on the other end. "Thank you Umi" he said and removed his finger from the button, ending the conversation.

Soon the phone rang and Uryuu waited, picking it up on it's third ring. "Hello lover" he said holding the object to his ear. "What hell do you want?", the real Ichigo said a bit angry at having to be interrupted from his work. "Oh my, don't we have quite the attitude" Uryuu mocked smirking on his end. Ichigo took in an let out and audible breath of annoyance. "I told you not to call me at work unless you had an emergency, now what do you want?" "I'm getting off from work soon and was wondering what time you'd be home tonight" the Quincy said. "Late" came a quick response from the other. "Oh, I see…" the older man said sadly. He was about to say something else but decided against it. "I…I love you, Ichigo" Uryuu murmured into the phone as if he were at his lover's side. "Love you too, I'll talk to you later. Bye" the former shinigami said quickly and just as quickly as he said that, hung up the phone. The proud Quincy eyed the phone as if it had just blew him off, he slowly placed the inanimate object back on the receiver. "That was quite unprofessional" he mumbled and stood up to look outside his studio window. He tried to think, but his thoughts were so clouded. He had never felt so out of it in his life. He and Ichigo hadn't had sex in about a month's time but he refuse to blame his lack of physical affection with Ichigo as the cause of his depressed state of mind. "There has to be something else wrong with me" he thought and looked at his hands.

He turned around to face his desk , pushed the little red button and told Umi to take all of his messages and that he would be out for about a couple of hours.

He flew down the stairs of the busy fashion study and opened the doors to the busy streets of Tokyo, far from a Pleasantville place like Karakura. For one it didn't have as many hollows running around rampant as did the little town he was from but it did have quite a few earth bound ghost but they were happy ghost, very few of them would ever turn into hollows.

As Uryuu walked down the busy street he looked at buildings trying to find the place he was looking for. He remembered seeing an ad in the paper about a new psychology office in town and that's what he was trying to spot.

"No…no, no…damn" he said and sucked his teeth in disappointment at his memory.

He was just about to turn and go back to work when the building caught his eye from across the street.

"There it is!" he thought excitedly and carefully crossed the street and arrived in front of the building.

"The Department of Psychology and Psychotherapy, huh?" Uryuu smirked and open the doors to go in.

Once inside the building he didn't realize how large and spacious it was, from the outside it appeared small but from the inside it was huge. With many doors, offices, stairways and elevators. In the middle of the floor he was on was a sign in desk he walked up to and he looked at the man who was sitting there. "Excuse me sir, I have a question about this place" Uryuu asked politely. "You do? Well don't ask me, ask the lady at the receptionist desk", the man said and pointed behind him where there was a lady sitting quietly behind an oversized desk.

Making his way to her desk he smiled at her and asked her the same question he asked the man. "Ask whatever you like I'm here to help anyway I can" she said back to the Quincy. "I'm not sure about how to go about the process of finding a good psychologist," he explained. "Oh well, do you want someone to talk to now or do you want to look through our list?" she asked and brought out a couple of sheets of paper that had a long line of names on both of them. He looked at the list. "I'd like to see someone now, if that would be alright" he said and the courteous receptionist picked up her phone and called someone then hung up. "They will be down to meet you shortly," she smiled and he thanked her. As the young Quincy man waited he took that time to look at his surroundings.

From what he guessed the building had about six floors. He looked on the receptionist's desk and saw that each floor had a different physiology department. "Hm, it seems-" someone had tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he defensively turned on his heels. "Hello there Mr…Ishida?" the stranger asked looking at the sheet on the desk. "Y-yes, that's me" Uryuu replied and smiled nervously. Psychologists were always a mystery to him. He found it quite interesting for someone to listen patiently to someone else's problems and peg that as a high paying career. "My name is Joanne" she said in perfect Japanese. "Are you from here?" Ishida asked out loud by accident. The psychologist laughed. "Somewhat, I wasn't born here but I am a quarter Japanese," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Interesting" he said back smiling. "Nice to meet you" he added and extended his hand.

She took it gratefully and soon she led him to the second floor where her office was located.

"So Mr. Ishida, what brings you here?" she asked putting on her glasses and getting a clipboard and pin writing down the name of her patient. "First off how much will this cost?" he asked curious at how fast the service was starting. "This first session is free and if and only if you want to continue then we will set things up the proper way and it should be about one hundred and fifty dollars per session" she explained quite adamantly. "Whoa, that's quite a pretty penny" Uryuu mumbled to himself. "If you can't afford it we can set up a plan-" Uryuu raised up a hand to stop her. "It's fine" he said.

She nodded and wrote down something else in her notes.

"Now, back to business. What brings you here?" she asked again. Uryuu looked at her then look at the picture behind her and thought. Was he crazy? Why was he here right now? "I'm not quite sure," he said honestly. "I don't feel like myself today, I guess". "How so?" Joanne asked.

"My thoughts are…scrambled and I feel like my inner chi is out of whack or something," he said trying to explain the best he could how he felt. "Hm, is that all? I have a feeling that something else is bothering you," she said prodding him to come out with what he was really feeling.

"My fiancé…" Uryuu mumbled. "Fiancé? Wow you look so young I wouldn't have guessed that about you" she said. "What about her?". "Uhm…lately…he's been coming home late from work," Uryuu said a bit hesitant to reveal his sexual orientation so quickly to a total stranger.

"This fiancé of yours, how long have you two been together?" inquired the psychologist. "We've been together for about seven years" the young man smiled. She noticed the smile on his face and wrote some more in her notes. "Does he make you happy?" she said asking a more personal question.

"No one could make me happier, he…" Uryuu blushed at the current thought that popped in his head. "Stop thinking about sex, stop…", he said quietly chanting to himself and he began to rub his temples.

"What is it?" Joanne said leaning at the edge of her seat to see what was wrong. "I…I think I have some kind of problem and maybe that's why Ichigo's avoiding me," he said coming out with the truth. "Ichigo's your fiancé?" she said sitting back properly in her cushioned chair. "Yes," he uttered quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this 'problem' you think you have?" she said writing some more things in her notes. "I…uh, have this sort of addiction" he described nervously. He couldn't believe himself. Here he was explaining something not even god himself knew. He never spoke of his so called, 'addiction' to anyone and yet here he was about to reveal his deepest darkest secret to some quarter Japanese psychologist named, Joanne.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me these things you don't have to you know" she said leaning on an arm rest on the chair. Uryuu clinched on to his jean pants tightly and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Okay, here goes" he told himself. "I can't stop thinking about sex," he said and slumped in his chair as if he had taken a thousand pounds off of his shoulders. "So your addiction is sex?" she said trying to understand his situation. "Ichigo may be avoiding me because I'm always hounding him for sex." The Quincy man looked at his watch and noticed that forty-five minutes had already flew by. She wrote down what he had said in her notes and looked up at him. "I think I have some kind of sex addiction" he said still eyeing his watch. He hadn't the courage to look her in the eye with those words that just came out of his mouth. "Why do you hound him?" Uryuu swallowed hard. He was a little annoyed at how personal her questions got but then again she was a psychologist. "He has a good body" he smirked rubbing his hands together like some kind of perverted fiend. "Just one look from him and I get aroused…it's ridiculous really".

"Hm…may I ask you a question?" she said. "O-okay, sure." he answered.

"Do you masturbate?" Ishida Uryuu could no longer hold his composure. He just about fell out of his seat when he heard those words. "You have quite an unorthodox method of doing things" he said pushing up his glasses and looking at her. "Do you?" she said with a straight face.

"Only in an emergency" he joked. She wrote something in here notes. "I guess that's a no".

"Maybe if you took out your sexual frustration on yourself, you wouldn't be here" she mumbled to herself. "Excuse me?" he said eyeing her. "I think our time together is up!" she said and cleared her throat. "Okay…" Ishida said. "If you like you can get another appointment at the receptionist's desk…". Uryuu stood up and stretched and headed toward the elevator with Joanne. "…and may I suggest you try to not lay a hand on you're poor fiancé?" she advised and hit the down button on the elevator. "Until out next session"

He walked into the elevator along with her and smirked. "It'll be a piece of cake, I've gone for a month without it. What's a week?" he said almost as if he were challenging her.

"From what you told me I don't think so" she sighed happily looking at the lit numbers on the control panel on the elevator. "Shake on it?" she asked holding out her hand. He shook her hand confident in his abilities.

Uryuu made his rounds to the receptionists desk once the elevator reached the right floor and set up an appointment for next week at the same time and he headed back down to his job.

It was getting late and it was about time Ichigo headed home. He stacked up some papers on his desk and hung up his stethoscope on his coat hanger in his office and he cut off the light.

As he walked down the empty hallways of the cold hospital he looked at the ground.

"Great" he said to himself. "Now I have to go back home to Mr. Sex maniac" he thought. "Have a good evening Kurosaki-san!" said one of the nurses. He smiled politely and waved goodbye to her as he headed out the door to his car and drove home.

Uryuu smiled to himself when he put the last fork on the table. "There, perfect!" and as soon as he stood to look at his creation he heard the door open. "I'm home" called Ichigo. He took off his shoes at the door and took off his hospital coat throwing it on the couch. "Welcome home" Uryuu said and Ichigo stared at the Quincy in disbelief then held in a snicker. "I-I don't believe this!" he chuckled.

"W-what?" he asked. Ichigo pointed. Uryuu looked down and blushed and took of the apron he forgot he was wearing. "You cooked?" asked the shinigami. "I did, " the other man said looking quite proud of himself. He wanted to do anything he could to get on Ichigo's good side.

The doctor slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he walked to the bedroom and Uryuu watch helplessly, he was unable to annoy his lover to death. "Uryuu, do you know where my hair tie is?" yelled Ichigo from the bedroom. For the past few months Ichigo had neglected to get a hair cut on account of him being so busy, so he decided to wear a pony tail since it had grown past his chin.

The raven haired one found it on the table and padded to the bedroom. Ichigo jumped when he felt his hair being delicately pulled back. "You scared me," Ichigo murmured. He sighed wearily as he felt Uryuu run his pale fingers through his fire orange locks. "I've missed you today", whispered the Quincy in the shinigami's ear. "U-urm…isn't dinner getting cold?" he said shrinking away from the other's touch. "Oh, y-yeah…ha-ha…let's eat!" Uryuu announced and quickly tied up Ichigo's hair in a neat ponytail and patted him on the back.

Dinner was blasé. Nothing was to be heard but the scraping of the forks on the plate, and an occasional clearing of the throat or a tinkle of the glass for a sip of water. "So how was your day today?" Ichigo asked trying to break the silence. "It was good. Worked on a few sketches, thought about how many different way I can make hot, fantastic love to you and…talked to a shrink. How about you?" Uryuu answered smiling sweetly at the shinigami. Kurosaki could say nothing, all he did was stare at the other man in wonder. "Why do we live together?" he asked, joking. Ichigo took a deep breath and took a bit of a piece of broccoli. "Today was a busy day at the hospital, nothing new…oh and what's up with the shrink?" Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "I rather not divulge that information,". Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Right. Can you pass the pepper?" Uryuu did as he was asked and passed the pepper shaker to Ichigo's side of the table.

Soon dinner was over and the Quincy cleared both their plates and put it in the sink. "Thank you for the meal" he smiled and went to the living room and sat on the couch switching on the television.

"Mind if I sit next to you" Uryuu asked being very cautious of the other man. He was trying with all his might not to pin the hot headed man next to him down and smother him with all his love.

"Sit" Ichigo said turning his head to look at the paler man next to him. Uryuu slowly sat down next to the shinigami and Ichigo lied his head in the archers lap. Ishida left eye twitch and he blushed squeezing the couch cushion beneath him. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and looked up at the man above him. "W-why are you torturing me?" Ishida thought to himself.

All he could do was hold on to the couch for dear life and try to ignore the bulge that was forming in his pants.

"I-Ichigo?". The shinigami looked up curiously. "Yeah?" he said taking the remote and flipping through the channels. "Please…get off of my lap", he asked politely. "Why? It's comfy here!" Ichigo pouted and squirmed trying to get even more comfortable in Uryuu's lap which caused the flustered Quincy to hiss in discomfort. His jeans had gotten uncomfortably tighter and he was trying to keep his word to his psychologist by not jumping on Ichigo who was not cooperating at all with his demand. "Please…Ichigo!" Uryuu yelled and slid off the couch causing Ichigo to fall on the floor. "What the hell!" "I'm going to take a shower," came the other man's reply and he swiftly made his way to the bathroom, shut the door, locked it and slid down to the floor. He felt so frustrated at the moment he never felt like this in his life and the request his shrink gave him didn't help either. That only made things more complicated.

Ichigo on the other had sat on the floor, looking confused as ever. "Usually he'd be all over me by now…" he thought. "…I'm free…" a small smile slowly crept on his face. "…NO SEX TONIGHT!!" he jumped up , make that flew up off the floor and he splashed himself all over the couch. Why was Ichigo so happy to be free from Uryuu's over sexed antics? Uryuu kept his promise of not making too much of the love while Ichigo worked, but like usual Ishida found a way around that deal. What he might say, a loophole.

He would not touch Ichigo for a whole month and then on the first of the next month he would ravage the poor shinigami until the next month and so the pattern would go.

So for about a month Ichigo began to work late hours at night to avoid the Quincy, and his plan that he had put in motion seemed to work. Ichigo took a deep breath of relief . Tonight he was free.

Uryuu banged his head once on the door and looked at the shower curtain that was in front of him.

"A cold shower may help". He crawled over to the bathtub and turned on water marked 'cold' then he drew one end of the shower curtains to the other side and turned on the showerhead.

He slipped out of his clothes, took off his glasses and stood preparing himself for the onslaught of frigidness.

First one foot, then he took his other foot and stepped in the shower flinching every time a droplet of the icy liquid would hit his skin. Soon his whole body was being pelted by the freezing shower water. He decided to huddle at the far end of the shower where the water wasn't so harsh and he sat there arms hugging his legs to his chest, shivering. "T-this isn't s-so…b-bad" he laughed sarcastically.

He closed his eyes to think of a warmer place but nothing came up but Ichigo.

It was always Ichigo, everyday, all day, always.

A knock at the door jerked the Quincy out of his dirty thoughts and he looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. "Y-yeah?" he answered. "How long are you gonna be in there for?" called Ichigo on the other side. "N-n…not l-lo…long" he said chattering from the freezing cold. "Are you alright in there?" the voice on the other end asked concerned. Uryuu breathed a cold sigh and turned off the shower head and cold water, got a towel from the hanger in the bathroom and hurriedly but thoroughly dried himself off and wrapped said towel securely around his waist.

"Hey!". The door flew opened and Ichigo was greeted by a paler Quincy archer. "What were you doing in there so long?" he asked curiously. "Showering" Ishida replied flatly and turned to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh." was all he could say and followed the man into the bedroom so he could change into proper bedtime attire. "Don't come in the room…" Uryuu said and stood in the bedroom doorway. "Why not? It's my room too!" Ichigo protested and pushed the strange acting man out the doorway.

"Che, I don't know what your problem is Ishida," he said as he took off his shirt and pants and threw them in the hamper. "Did something…" just before he could finish his sentence he found himself pinned against the dresser nearest the hamper being kissed feverishly, rabidly. Uryuu tried, he tried so hard to control himself but a month and ten days was too long for him. Ichigo writhe violently but did not withdraw from the kiss. He spoke too soon of his so called, 'freedom' and found himself pinned against a dresser in the bedroom. "No…" he mumbled and Uryuu used that opportunity to slip his wandering tongue in the other's mouth. His hands roamed from the shinigami's broad shoulders down to his pert behind.

"C-calm down….Uryuu" Ichigo pleaded after he had managed to say before the overtly aroused man in front of him captured him in another heated kiss. "Just a kiss…" said something in the back of Uryuu's head and just as quickly as he had captured the poor shinigami he quickly withdrew and the two looked at each other. The archer ran his hand through his hair and laughed bashfully. "I…I'm sleeping on the couch tonight". "Wait…what the hell is up with you tonight?" asked the concerned red head. Uryuu turned and smiled sadly at his love interest. "I don't want to bother you, I know you're tired" he mumbled and closed the bedroom door behind him. "Ishida Uryuu's sleeping on the couch?" the shinigami though to him self and scoffed. Maybe just maybe Ichigo did have his chance at freedom tonight after all.

On the other end of the door Ishida had a much different view. He on the other hand was aching. He trembled at how close he was. He never wanted Ichigo as bad as he wanted him tonight. It was as if he were in an intense rut. He gripped the towel and remembered that he needed clothes, but if he went into the bedroom he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back. "Shit" he murmured. Why did he have to assure the psychologist that he do as she'd say? Why did he even go to her in the first place?

He gritted his teeth at his stupid act of spontaneity, and headed over to the couch and sat down.

"Next week is so far away…" he said out loud not really caring if Ichigo heard him. "…damn it to hell" he cursed. Cursing was just about all he could do at the moment cursing.

He could go in there right now, but he couldn't. Some force beyond his knowing was holding him back.

Maybe it was his pride as a Quincy to keep his word. That was it, a Quincy always keeps their word, and if he said that he wasn't going to touch Ichigo until next week then that's what he meant.

So the young man lied back on the couch tried to sleep. But he was half naked, extremely horny and a whole mix of other things at the moment which made that hard to do.

"I can do this." he said lying to himself.

**Tsuara:**_ Hello good people, thanks for reading' the chapter for those of you that read it. _

_Wow I almost thought Uryuu was going to jump Ichigo!! Whoa man! Anyway…he's got problems people…he's a sexual deviant guys!! He can't stop doing Ichigo so, he's got a shrink to help him out. _

_Let's see what methods she uses to cure his ailment…that is…__**if**_ _she can ever cure him…and don't forget about Renji's problem with Byakuya-san ! (which will be mentioned in the next chapter coming out sooner rather than later) So to end this I hope you liked it. Insightful reviews are very much appreciated. _


	10. Chapter 10: Genuine Disgust

_Title: __Because I Love You_

Rating: R

_**Warnings: **_Drunk Ichigo, and perverted mr. pervert Ishida.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Bonjour everyone, how's it going?

Quickly let me make a shout out or what have you to "The Kresnik" I had to make a shout out on this chapter to you because…I'll explain.

Uhm…I was about to publish my chapter when your review had popped up and I read it…and my friend I deleted the chapter I was about to publish and rewrote it and you made me more confident in where I'm going in this course of the story. All I want to say is thanks a lot and the power of reviewers is overwhelming you guys. So to those of you who review and read thank you so much hugs and kisses to you all.

Enjoy.

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 10: **_Genuine Disgust

The days of the week had flown by and the weekend had finally came. Uryuu had done a good job of avoiding Ichigo since they both worked all day, and at night he'd sleep on the couch. But alas the weekend had came and he had to find a new plan to avoid him.

_**--**_

A loud thud to the floor in another room woke Ichigo up instantly and he threw back the sheets and blanket and jumped out of bed thinking a burglar had broken in, arriving in the living room he found otherwise.

Ishida had fallen off of the couch and was now rubbing his head trying to sooth the pain. "Are you alright?" the shinigami man raised an eyebrow looking at the Quincy awkwardly. "I'm fine, I just had a weird dream" he mumbled making sure not to make too much eye contact with him. The ginger smirked and pointed at down to his pants. "Looks like you enjoyed it, pervert" he chuckled a bit then went to brush his teeth. Uryuu looked down at himself and a deep blush came across his face. "Shit!" he yelled and ran passed Ichigo to the bathroom and he quickly took off his soiled clothes and went straight into the shower. He hated himself at the moment. He was embarrassed and he wanted to curl up into a corner and die. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was 18 years old, he hated his body for reacting the way it did to a stupid, random dream. As he was in the shower, the red head helped himself to his own toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth thoroughly. He then washed his face afterward.

Glancing over at the steaming shower he debated if he should get in or not. It didn't take long to decide because after a second he had already began to pull off his pajamas and he put one foot after another while entering the steam filled shower. Uryuu had his back turned and was taken away elsewhere by his thoughts to notice another occupant in the somewhat large shower. He flinched when someone from behind had reached for the liquid soap. "Whoa, calm down. I just want the soap" Ichigo laughed and slipped it right out of the absent minded man's hands. _"Too…close"_, Uryuu thought. "I'll wash your back for you" the red head took a small bit of liquid soap and began to rub slowly down the already frustrated man. His hands ran up between his shoulder blades and across his shoulders, then back down to his lower back.

Resting his hands around his hips he pressed his body closer and kissed the nape of his neck then planted his chin on his shoulder. This obviously was getting too much for the raven haired man's comfort and he squirmed trying to bridge a gap but Ichigo just kept pressing more against him. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked his breath was cool against the Quincy ear compared to the extreme heat of the shower.

"Stop touching me" his voice barely above a whisper. "O-okay" the man took his hands off of the paler skin and take a step back. "_Thank the lord he listens sometimes"_, Uryuu sighed. He was thankful that Ichigo wasn't as big as a horn dog as he was. Ishida washed his body, rinsed and left the steamy shower without another word, as Ichigo looked on in silence.

Ishida figured as long as he stayed reclusive and far away from Ichigo he might be fine, but nothing was stopping Ichigo from coming to him. He went on the balcony to get a little fresh air and clothes the sliding glass door behind him. If he smoked, now would be a good time to light one up. The cool breeze felt nice against his skin. He felt so hot anyway. He sat down and decided that he wanted to stay outside for a while.

A few hours flew by the scent of dinner faintly floated in the air. Washing his hands and drying them on his apron Ichigo walked to the glass sliding door and saw Ishida was sitting outside. "_I wonder if…he's depressed or something"_ he thought and he had an idea.

Ishida had decided that it was about time he headed inside and stopped short in his tracks and looked down at the ground to see a basket of his old sewing things. He picked up the basket and looked through the glass door at the empty living room. He knew that Ichigo had put them there. The last thing he wanted to do is have Ichigo think that he was mad at him, he wasn't. He just wanted to avoid him for a little while.

He picked up the knitting needles and started on making a sweater for Ichigo.

A couple more hours later Ichigo knocked on the glass door smiling. Uryuu looked up from his half knitted garment seeing a gorgeous smiling red head. "Dinner's ready" Ichigo's voice was very low since the thick glass door blocked out most of the sound but Uryuu could smell. He placed the undone sweated in the basket carefully with his knitting needles still in place and left it there outside.

"I smell curry" Uryuu sniffed. The shinigami nodded as he took off his apron and threw it on the kitchen chair. "I called Yuzu and asked her for the recipe, I wanted us to eat a little traditional tonight" he smiled.

Uryuu pulled back the chair for the ginger to sit in. Before he sat Ichigo hand graced the other's cheek and he locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything" he said. Uryuu seeing as his avoiding and acting cold routine was thrown out the window smiled back. "You don't have to apologize" he placed his pale hand on top of Ichigo's tanned one for emphasis. "So…" A light pink blushed slowly appeared on his cheeks. He leaned closer into the Quincy's face slipping the spectacles off his face and place them on the kitchen counter. He brushed passed his lips lightly before pressing against them. Pressing his body closer, Ichigo couldn't resist, he couldn't help himself. Uryuu was enjoying the sudden attention he was getting but it had come at the wrong time, as they were kissing his erection was growing as his will power in turn began shrinking. _"Shit, what do I do?"_ he tried thinking but it was getting a tad difficult for him to do even that. He pried Ichigo's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside earning a small moan from the other. It was warm, wet and a bit sweet. His tongue tasted everything, and it sent a tingle down the Quincy's spine when he felt fingers running through his hair as they kissed. Ichigo clamped down on the archer's bottom lips sucking it slightly then returned to the intense lip lock. Both of their minds were muddled and they could barely talk, so much so that they didn't hear the door bell ring which was a few feet away from them.

Uryuu had hoisted Ichigo onto the kitchen counter while still kissing him.

Arms wrapped around his neck Ichigo. "Ahem…" the one who was ringing the doorbell had invited themselves in. Ichigo let out a rather out of character high pitched squeak when Uryuu's cold hand slipped underneath. "Yo!" the intruder yelled. Ichigo pushed Uryuu back causing the Quincy to fall backwards. They both panted. "Jeez, what were you two doing, dry humping each other to death? What's cooking?"

Ishida slowly turned his head and glared at the man who had rudely invited themselves in.

"Abarai…Renji…" Ishida actually was relieved at the interruption because kissing the shinigami any longer and he probably would of completely lost it and taken him in the kitchen. "How the hell did you get in here?!" Ichigo yelled hopping off the counter. "I found a key under the door mate" he said and handed it to Ichigo. "This key is for us, not you!" the younger shinigami snatched the key back from Renji.

"How nice of you to visit" Renji smirked quite used to Ishida's sharp sarcasm. "I smell something good mind if I join you?" he asked. The ginger shrugged and put three plates on the kitchen table with curry and rice on them. A salad and some empty glasses accompanied the plates.

"So what's up?" Ichigo after they all sat down and had began eating. Stuffing his face to fast Renji almost choked and almost spit his food back out on the plate. The archer jeered and scooted his chair further away from the crimson haired shinigami. "N-nothing much" he murmured after swallowing his food properly.

Dinner was somewhat quiet for Uryuu he had said nothing as the two conversed together.

"Hey, do you want to go out for drinks?" Ichigo asked Renji after they finished dinner.

"Sure, sounds good to me" he replied. "Want to come with us Uryuu?" The Quincy shook his head and gave Ichigo a small smile. "You two have fun".

--

Later that night Ishida went back outside to the balcony to finish his mini project. The week was almost over. A couple of more days left and he'd be set.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Renji were taking shots, laughing and talking at a local dance club.

"Ishida was right!" Renji yelled. "Haha, what?" Ichigo was a bit buzzed. " ISHIDA WAS RIGHT!"

"About what?" he leaned in closer to his friend so he could hear better. The club was so noisy.

Renji took another shot along with Ichigo. "Byakuya…he doesn't want me" His faced was flushed and he leaned back in the seat they were sitting in. "He just wants to fuck me". "What? N-no he doesn't!" Ichigo smacked him on the back and he went flying face first to the ground. "Hey…watch it you drunk idiot!" he rubbed his chin. "I'm not drunk, you are!" Ichigo slurred. He was more then buzzed now.

"I think…he's not ready to administer it yet", Ichigo laughed. Renji took the drink from Ichigo's hand. He knew Ichigo had enough when he could differentiate between 'admit' and 'administer'. But he appreciated him putting his two cents in anyway. Maybe that was true.

"Hey! I was about drink…drink that!" he reached for the alcoholic beverage. "You've had enough. I'm taking you back home" Renji said and drunk the drink himself. Ichigo was way younger than him and Renji was practically immune to alcohol living for the hundreds of years he has.

Renji picked Ichigo up and carried him on his back, pushing through drunken teenagers and young adults on the way out the door.

Reaching the house Renji dropped Ichigo to his feet. "Do you think you can walk yourself inside?" he asked. Ichigo nodded twenty times. "I..I say thanks" he patted the older shinigami shoulder. "Okay, goodnight" he smiled and opened the door for Ichigo. "Don't drink so much next time". Ichigo waved his hand lazily as the door was closed behind him.

Ishida was out knitting on the balcony the finishing touch of the sweater when he heard Ichigo and Renji talking outside. He heard the door close and he sighed to himself. The last think he needed was Ichigo to be wasted.

The glass door slammed open and out came Ichigo. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked a bit dizzy from standing up. "No, sorry" Ishida placed the sweater back in the basket along with the knitting utensils and gently pushed Ichigo inside while shutting the glass door behind him. "Did you have fun?" his voice was low. "Yea, I…I think I lost my key or something…I'm stupid" It seemed that each slurred word that came out of Ichigo's mouth was completely random. Going with it Uryuu nodded his head and pretended to be concerned. "We'll find them tomorrow okay?" he pushed Ichigo toward the bedroom area. "You're drunk so I'm putting you to bed". Big mistake. Ichigo slapped him away and looked at him angrily. "I am not drunk!". Ishida forgot that Ichigo hated it when told he was drunk, even though it's true. He pointed his finger in the taller man's face. "I don't appreciate you discouraging me all over the time!!" Ishida chuckled a little and put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Yes, Ichigo was shit faced. "I'm sorry, do you want to go to bed?" he asked. "I'm not tired," Ichigo mumbled his face reddened from the alcohol. "I'm going to lie you down on the couch," he pushed the shinigami with one hand onto the couch and Ichigo went down with a thump on the soft cushioned couch. "Go to sleep, I'll be in the room".

Ichigo flailed his arms and legs. "No, no, no, I'm not tired!" Uryuu looked back at him and pushed his glasses further back on his face. "Shut up, Kurosaki and get some sleep!" he yelled.

Ichigo sat up in the couch, took off his shirt and attempted to throw it at the Quincy but the t-shirt dropped limply down to the floor. "Stupid four-eyes!" Ishida rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom to prepare for a shower second time. This time it wasn't a cold one, it was a nice hot shower that soaked his body in pure relaxation.

Drying his hair he stepped out the bathroom after an hour of showering and heard Ichigo moaning.

"_The alcohol's finally gotten to him" _Uryuu thought. He dried himself off quickly and put on some black boxers, then headed to the kitchen filled a glass up with water and got a couple of aspirin. It wasn't anything new, Ichigo got drunk all the time and he would always be there to hand him the temporary fix. A couple of aspirin and a glass of water. "Kuro-" he walked into the living room the glass of water he was holding fell onto the carpeted floor, the aspirin crumbled under the crushing weight of the other hand.

Before him he had witnessed something that he had never seen before. Something so shocking that his eyes failed him at the moment when he tried to look away. He thought he had his impulses under control, he thought it was smooth sailing but right now he was dead wrong. The red head wasn't moaning from pain, discomfort or hurt. He was moaning from his own pleasures. He trembled slightly when he felt close to peak and he soon milky white liquid spilled out all over his stomach and his arms fell weakly to the side, his whole naked body exposed to the air. Panting, a small smirk of satisfaction gracing his features.

"…_fuck…I-I want to fuck him so badly…"_ Uryuu had reached down and felt his aching erection. His body all of a sudden felt hot and he felt like he was being stuffed with boiling hot molten lava, it felt that hot.

It took all his self control to leave that living room and run to the bedroom and that's what he did. Run to the bedroom and slam the door. Sliding down to the floor, his breath hitching with anticipation as he imagined the shinigami pleasuring himself, images of him rocking his hips back and fourth into his working hand. It was unbearable, he stroked his engorged member slow at first as images of Ichigo popped up one by one like pictures and soon it played out like a pornographic movie in his mind and he too felt the hot milky liquid spill out in his hands and he just sat there. No content sigh came out, nothing. His body craved more than this, it wasn't satisfying enough for him. _"It's…it's not enough…" _He looked at his semen soaked hand as if it were a foreign object and he suddenly felt disgusted in himself. Here he was indulging in one of the worst sins of all. Lust, he loved it. He breathed, drank and slept in it. Every night he would go to bed with it on his mind. He had sometimes been ashamed of himself at how much he felt that he needed sex. He even thought that he might even die without it. He laughed a jeering kind of laugh at himself. Standing up he slowly opened the door with his other hand and went to the bathroom to wash away the filth, and then he went to the living room to take the glass cup off the rug. "I don't know if I could go on living with you like this, Ichigo" he said not particularly wanting a response from the sleeping ginger.

He took one last look of a sleeping Ichigo and decided to leave him be, and let him die of gross embarrassment when he awoke.

--

"What the hell?!" Ichigo fell off the couch hysterical. "W-wh-why is there cum all over me!!".

Ishida shuffled into the living room scratching his head and he yawned sleepily. "Why are you so noisy this early in the morning?" he mumbled looking at a naked, flustered red head. "I'm…going back to-"

"Wait!!" Ichigo looked at him as if the world was going to end tomorrow. "What…what happened last night?" he asked. Ishida chuckled a but then turned to look him in the face seriously. "Are you kidding me right now?" he replied to his question with another question of his own. Ichigo shook his head. "You don't remember do you?" More confused shaking of the head and his eyes looked like he was afraid of the answer. "You came home drunk, and I left you on the couch" the archer explained. "Next think I know you're in here jacking off," Ishida failed to mention he too couldn't resist in doing the act himself. Even though it did nothing for him. "R-really?" the man on the couch looked like he wanted to cry, he couldn't believe himself. "…I'm going to take a shower, now" he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look up at a grinning Uryuu.

The shower was a pretty popular place to be these days.

**Tsuara:** _Oh my goodness gracious. Men will be men, right? Naw, just kidding. Uryuu's just has a freakishly large libido…anyway what's up with a randomly small Renji appearance? He's coming back don't worry…So like I always say, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot and leave some insightful reviews, not just on mine but on any other fics you read because you never know you may just help someone out with their story! _


	11. Fake:Chapter 11:Unwelcome Visitor:

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R+

_**Warnings: **_Okay guys, read this warning nice and slow because this is a big one.

I'm about to ruin Ishida's wholesome image all in one chapter, not for the fun of it but for the story's sake.Please respect the rating. That means if your not old enough don't blame me for your parents catching you.So now on with the warning: Course language and rape. Yes I said it guys. I'm warning you one last time.Not a fun chapter to write but this is what was supposed to happen don't blame me.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Hello one, hello all how are you doing this day/evening? Fine I hope.

Like I always say, thanks for the reviews and everything. I really appreciate them.

So let me stop digressing and get on with the story. Hope you read the warning.

Prepare yourself.

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 11:**_ Unwelcome Visitor

--

First he tossed, then he turned, then he flipped the pillow over to the cooler side, then he lied on his right side, and when that didn't work he tried lying on his left. Nothing worked. He couldn't sleep at all.

Maybe it was a mix of anxiousness and fear that seeped through his body as he lie there on the couch.

Anxiousness because it was supposedly his last night that he'd spend not touching Ichigo. Supposedly.

He sat up and turned on the living room light, and walked out on the balcony to find where he had left his sweater he was making Ichigo. It was finished all he needed to do was give it to the soul reaper. Folding up the knitted sweater neatly he placed it back in the basket and put it in the far corner of the balcony. He shivered a bit at the cold air that passed by it was calming to his erratic nerves. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the wooded balcony. Being in the house was making his head cloudy, muddled and he could barely concentrate on anything. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. It was in the end of September but the nights had gotten colder and colder since winter was approaching in a few months.

Pushing up his glasses, looking at the dark star filled sky Ishida Uryuu could finally think. He thought about a lot of things as he sat at that balcony. He thought about what he wanted to talk about with his therapist.

When he was going to give Ichigo his sweater, what else he could add to his winter line of clothing,

Ichigo sleeping, sleeping Ichigo, him sleeping with Ichigo. _"Stop!"_, he took off his glasses, placed them in his lap and rubbed the bridge of his nose. How was it that when he tried to bring peace and quite to his mind him sleeping with Ichigo would come up? He stared blankly in front of him now, deciding to let his mind do what it wanted a mental mini movie played out in his mind. His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried willing his mind to stop, but it didn't stop. It couldn't stop. Imaginary Ichigo materialized in front of him.

"_Hey you"_, he smiled as he tilted his head to the side. "Hi, Ichigo" his voice was cracking and he swallowed hopping it'd sooth the sand like dryness in his throat. A worried look came over the imaginary figure in front of him. The smile was replaced by a worried frown. _"What's wrong?"_ he asked his hand brushed lightly against his cheek wiping a way tears that rolled down the pale Quincy's cheek.

"I'm…a repulsive freak" came his answer and more tears spilled down his cheeks and soaked on the wooded surface below him. The conjured up shinigami looked around trying to find something to say. He was a sort of figment of Ishida's twisted fantasies what could he say?

"…T-that's not true, your…uhm…you're a very loving person!" he smiled and continued to rub some of the tears from the Quincy's cheeks. "You're just saying that…" he mumbled. "Saying what?" a voice behind him asked. The imaginary Ichigo looked up and gasped shocked then dissipated from sight. Uryuu turned and saw the real Ichigo standing in the doorway of the balcony. The scowl that was on his face disappeared when he saw red puffy eyes and flustered face. "Uryuu…come in before you catch a cold!" Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house where it was warm. After closing the door he sat Uryuu down in the kitchen.

Rustling around in the kitchen he got a tea kettle and started making some tea for the two of them.

After it was done he sat two cups down one in front of Uryuu and the other by him.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" he asked looking at him solemnly square in the eye.

Uryuu faltered, he could dare stare Ichigo in the eye. Not now, not while his mind was being flooded with thoughts of erotic mental visuals. The shinigami scooted his chair in front of the archer and put his hand on Uryuu's lap. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting strange this whole week".

"Please…don't touch me" Uryuu removed Ichigo's hand which was resting on his thigh.

"Tell me what's wrong Uryuu…" Ichigo was now bent down on the floor on both knees looking Ishida in the face. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Inside part of him wanted to scream, tell Ichigo how disgusting he was but another part of him didn't want Ichigo bothering him right now.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Uryuu eyes left the floor and now he stared into amber orbs who where staring him right back. He thought. _"Yes"_ was what popped in his head. Yes, Ichigo did do something wrong.

He was on his mind every day, he was in his dreams almost every night. He teased him with his naked body all the time. Oh, of course Ichigo had done something wrong. He had made him to worship the shinigami body as if he were a god. "No, you didn't do anything. It's me" that was the truth. "Wha? You…you didn't do anything!" Ichigo gently held the archer's face in between his hands and he smiled softly. A smile that melted Ishida's heart every time. He wanted to cry again, but not in front of the former soul reaper. He fought hard to keep the salty tears from flowing down his face, but he couldn't stop his body's reaction.

He wanted to cry because he didn't like the things going through his head, he didn't like feeling of having an erection every time Ichigo would touch him ever so slightly. It wasn't normal. Having erections all the time he'd even just _think_ of Ichigo's body. He hated what he was thinking right now.

Here the shinigami man was trying to console him and all he could think about was pushing him to the hard kitchen floor and having his body any way he wanted. He was trying and he did well to last so long, but tonight the way Ichigo looked at him. Auburn eyes filled with concern and love. He wanted to take that.

He didn't want to make love like one should want, no. To the contrary what was poisoning his thoughts were to ravage his body and take without asking. Rape, damage, harm and pain. That's what his frustrated body wanted to do to Ichigo's. His mind tried to reason with his body. _"No, I promised I wouldn't" _ Something was seriously wrong, he never, ever had thought that ever in his life to do such a thing. _"Take him, show him who's boss!" _a voice said in his head. It was unrecognizable and surely not his. _"No!" _he yelled back to the foreign voice. "_He doesn't care about how you feel anyway, fuckin' rape him!" _the voice cackled, egging him on. On the outside it appeared as though he were staring at the floor.Ichigo placed his hand gently on his thigh again. "Uryuu?" he peered into his face. "Hello in there!" he waved his hand past the archer's blank stare. _"Who are you? Stop talking!"_ Ishida yelled back at the uninvited voice.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine don't talk". He frowned saddened and rose to his feet from the chair. All of a sudden the Quincy jerked up and clutched the shinigami wrist twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

Ichigo jerked uncomfortably but he didn't yell out in pain. "W-what's wrong? What are you doing?" he asked he though he was afraid then when Uryuu surprised him but now he was terrified. "I…I can't control it" Uryuu mumbled. "Control what? Let go of me, your hurting me!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Ishida grabbed the other arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him harshly to the linoleum kitchen floor.

Ichigo twisted and struggled but he couldn't unloosed the Quincy's painful grip on his arms. Flailing his legs didn't help either. So he settled on talking instead. "S-stop, Uryuu please…" Ishida was lost whatever that voice was had taken over the part of his brain that had managed to suppress the archer's urges.

He had taken prisoner of the Ego and the super ego part of the brain an only the animalistic unreasonable part of his brain remained and what that part worried about wanting was sex, food and survival and right now it wanted sex. The Quincy's eyes were glazed over, empty and he was no longer the Uryuu Ichigo knew and loved so much. "Let go!" Ichigo yelled. Usually he could manage to push Ishida off but he was overpowered by strength that he didn't know was possible in the Quincy man.

He continued to struggle and twist his body never the less but it seemed the more he struggled the more painful the other man would clench onto his wrists. "I'm sorry, whatever I did…I'm sorry" the shinigami was apologizing for nothing. He'd try anything to get away.

"What do you want?". Uryuu stripped him clean of his grey sweat pants, now he was half nakedly exposed to the cold linoleum floor. Standing the shinigami up to his feet he pushed him to the kitchen wall and positioned himself. "No, please…Uryuu don't" Ichigo sounded desperate and pleaded with the Quincy but there was no pleading with a shell of a man who was no longer there.

Without warning he plunged himself deep inside of Ichigo. It was terribly agonizing, without lubrication or anything it was excruciatingly painful. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut to hold the tears back and he clenched his jaw closed so he wouldn't cry out even though it was painful. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. Never in a million years would he think that one day he'd be here on the cold floor being raped by his fiancé. Never ever. The first few were painful but when Uryuu clenched harder into his wrists and increased his momentum he couldn't help but scream out a few times especially when he felt his own blood trickle down his thigh and drip to the floor. "S-s…stop…it hurts…" he could barely cry out his throat was so raw from hold in his sobs. "…your hurting me Uryuu". No answer, but another hard thrust jerked his insides and he felt like he was going to die right then and there. Even though he felt like dying his body reacted differently from what he was feeling. His own sex organ was standing at attention as the Quincy hit his prostate several times and soon he pulled out with a grunt and Ichigo could barely breath through the sobs he had. He panted and cried all at the same time as he felt the semen and blood drip out from his raw sore insides.

Ishida dropped him to the floor and Ichigo landed hard on the tough surface. His limbs were weak and he could barely move. He didn't even flinched when Uryuu grabbed him by the head and picked him up shoving him back against the wall. Wearing a sadistic smirk on his face that was unlike him he finally spoke in a voice that was not his. "I'm not done yet". "_That voice"_ Ichigo stared at the Quincy in shock.

He threw the man on the floor to his knees and Ichigo groaned when his kneecaps made contact to the hard floor. It felt like someone had hit him on the knees with a hammer. Uryuu shoved his now engorged erection into his mouth and Ichigo gagged uncontrollably as it was being trusted down his throat continual. He tried pulling his head away but the other man's iron grip on his head kept shoving himself further down his throat. It hurt and he kept chocking and gagging. "Heh, you're a pathetic bastard" the voice said. Uryuu's mouth curling up into a cocky grin. "You thought I was gone forever, didn't you?" "I told you I'd kill you if you ever got weak…" As he was talking he mercilessly continued to assault Ichigo's mouth shoving himself in and out until it was all done for and the sticky milky white substance filled the shinigami mouth. Ichigo spit out the bitter tasting stuff in his mouth. He still couldn't believe what was happening. For one, he never remembered a time Uryuu tasted so vile and two he never seen Uryuu look at him that way. He stared up at him eyes teary from being gagged several times. Ishida slapped him across the kitchen and he landed hitting the stove first before hit the floor. He rubbed his reddened cheek trying to soothe the pain.

"Uryuu…l-listen I-I know you can hear me…" Ichigo flinched at the pain in his back as he tried to stand up.

"Shut the fuck up, he can't even hear your stupid ass anyway!" yelled the foreign voice coming from the Quincy. "Uryuu…" he dragged his feet to the archer his arms where open to receive him warmly.

Tears stained his cheeks even though a small smile graced the shinigami's face. His backside felt so painful as he took a step forward. "Uryuu…I love you" Ichigo spoke softly.

The Quincy's body went stiff and he squeezed his head. "What the hell!" the voice yelled.

"_Stop hurting Ichigo!"_ Uryuu yelled inside his own head. He tried to take control of his own body but this foreign entity had taken over and he didn't know how to control himself. His arm strained to reached for Ichigo but his body was being pulled back. "I-Ichigo, run away…" he manage to say. The wild eyed shinigami could only stand and watch. What was happening? He thought he'd seen the last of this when he decided to retire from shinigami work. "RUN I SAID!" Uryuu's yelling was hysterical, desperate even because he knew if Ichigo didn't leave he'd get hurt more, or even killed.

"N…no!" Ichigo said. Uryuu's face contorted in pain and he screamed when he couldn't get a hold of himself. So he did what any person would do who were being possessed by some strange entity thingy.

He rammed his head into the wall. The first time it left a big dent in the plaster wall but that didn't help. Desperately he hit his head again, again and again until he collapsed onto the floor unconsciously his head and the wall bloodied. "Ishida!" Ichigo grabbed his pants and despite the sharp pains he managed to lift his legs into the fabric pants to cloth himself again. He wanted to touch his face but he was afraid something else might happed so he let his hand linger close then he lightly touched the bloody bruise on his head.

He got up to get a rag and he wet it with cold water from the kitchen sink and cleaned the bruise before placed rag to cool his head.

Ichigo sat at his side pulled up his jeans and two hours had passed until he finally woke up. He opened his eyes squinting at first but soon he was greeted by a familiar face. A saddened familiar face. "I…Ichigo…I'm so…so sorry" he really felt like killing himself right then. The shinigami's bottom lip quivered slightly and tears came down again that day. "No, it's my fault". Ishida didn't want to even look at his beloved. He couldn't. How could he. Why should he. He had just raped him. "I couldn't control myself" his voice was low and sullen. "I know", came Ichigo's response. The archer stared at him wide eyed. "W-what?". Ichigo gave a saddened smile and touched the bruise on his head. "You really did a number on yourself…" he said and sniffled changing the subject. Uryuu touched the bruise and hissed in pain. "Ouch…I was trying to drive him out". "Him?" the shinigami questioned. "He said he and you knew each other very well…I don't know, I don't know what came over me".

Ichigo tried standing up but his body hurt so bad all over he just sat there. Uryuu saw the pained expression on his face. "Let me take you to the hospital" Ichigo shook his head in objection. "No! Are you stupid!" he yelled angrily. "There going to ask me a bunch of fucking questions about me being raped and want to get a rape kit". Ishida really wanted to kill himself now. "I'm…Ichigo…" his hand trembled when he reached out to touch him on the cheek where he had hit him. "I'm fine" "NO YOUR NOT…" Ishida yelled. "…no"

"I wish I was dead" he cried, his body shook with each sob. "I should've had better control". Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault!" "I fucking raped you goddamn it, what's not my fault!"

He yelled angrily. He wasn't angry at Ichigo but at himself. He should of left the house or something. He felt like taking one of the kitchen knives from the drawer and stabbing himself.

Ichigo hugged him pain and all. "It's okay-" Uryuu pushed him away.

"No, it's not okay," "Why are playing this off like it's no big deal when it is Ichigo!"

More tears stung his eyes he couldn't help himself. Ichigo hugged him once more but Ishida continued to push him away saying to let go. "I'm not letting go" Ichigo mumbled. He did have to admit he felt helpless and terrified as he was being held down and raped but it wasn't Ishida who did it.

Ishida sobbed on his shoulder and the two didn't move an inch.

--

The next morning Ichigo found himself tucked comfortably into bed and Uryuu nowhere to be found.

He sighed shakily. His backside still hurt a little but the pain on his cheek was completely gone. He looked around the room. He had work but he didn't feel well enough to go so he decided to call in sick.

"Hello Eastern Tokyo Clinic, this is Aiyako" answered one of the nurses on the phone. "Aiyako, this is Ichigo. I have a very high fever and I'm not able to work today can you get someone to cove my shift?" he said. "Oh, Kurosaki-san of course! I hope you feel better though" she said he voice oozing with pure affection for the man. "Thank you" he coughed faking and told his goodbyes before he hung up the phone.

He looked at the phone for a moment. The was another important phone call he needed to make.

He found an old address book and found the phone number of a certain person he wanted to contact.

He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. His stomach ached in anticipation as he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hello, Hirako here!" said the voice.

"Shinji…I need your help," Ichigo said plainly. "Oh? Long time no talk friend, how's it goin'?" the Vizard asked. "I need your help" Ichigo said again more loudly. The man on the other end sighed. "Forceful like usual huh? Okay, meet at our old training ground, ya remember where right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know where…" Ichigo trailed off. "See ya-" "Shinji!" Ichigo called.

"Yeah?" "It's good to hear your voice" he smiled. "Yeah, whatever just get your ass down there" he said and hung up the phone.

_**Tsuara: Finally, jeez. Wow I never thought we'd see Shinji the number one Vizard, cool!**_

_**Anyway. Was it too much for you guys? I know it was tough on me. Poor Ishida and Ichigo. **_

_**I wonder who or what was going on in Ishida's head? Can you guys guess?? Anyway on a side note, the 'super ego' and the 'Ego' are the parts of the brain(according to Freud) that keep the 'Id' in check. These are supposedly the three elements to our personality accord to Mr. Freud. The 'Id' is only after it's survival, food and sex while the 'ego' is the reasoning part of our brain and helps keep the 'Id' in check and not let it get out of control and so does the super ego which helps develop what we think is moral, right or wrong and all that good stuff. If you ever get to take a psyche class take it, it helps out A LOT!! Also it may be fun too. Wikipedia it if you know nothing about what a 'rape kit' is. So explanation is over. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated as you probably know and I hope to see you guys next chapter. **_


	12. Chapter 11: God Save the Birthday Boy

_Title: __Because I Love You_

Rating: R

_**Warnings:**_ Uryuu's frustrations

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Hello ladies and gentle folk. So what did you think of chapter 11? Weird huh?

That's cause…IT WAS FAKE!! I wrote that chapter to see how people would respond, and like I thought not many people did which means…I guess you guys were pissed off, disgusted, saddened? Lol sorry to scare you like that. I guess that chapter is like a AU event on what would happen if Uryuu lost his control or something. I don't know.

Wasn't it ridiculous though ? Didn't mean to offend anyone. This story is crazy like that if you haven't noticed.

Anywho, this chapter is real and continues from where it left of with chapter 10.

Sorry for the long wait, I'm busy painting a mural and then on June 27th it was my birthday which was uneventful but I'm not complaining. So for real this time, let's try it again…hope you enjoy.

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 11(the real one): God Save the Birthday Boy**_

"So Uryuu, tell me…how was your progress with the 'no sex' rule" Joanne had a small smile on her face as she asked him this question. "Do you want the truth?" he raised an eyebrow, his head lower as he looked at her from the top of his specs. "Sure, hold back or be as brutally honest with me as you like" she shrugged clicking her pen to ready herself. "I hate it, I feel like ripping my hair out…" he gritted his teeth.

"…it's gotten worse, now I have to…even right now I feel like…" he didn't feel like telling her how he really thought right now because his mind was being occupied by a certain sunshine orange haired shinigami. "Do you mind completing your sentences" she laughed. "Every second he's around me I want to just…fuck him until he's incapacitated" Ishida crossed his arms and fell back into his seat. Voicing his feelings made him feel a little better, if only just a bit. She scribbled hurriedly into her clipboard notes

"Do you masturbate now?" she asked without batting an eye. "I…" he bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, but it still doesn't help" he sighed. "It just makes things worse".

"Worse?" she asked questioning his theory. "Yes, every time I do it, the urge just keeps getting bigger" he explained. "Oh, I see" she nodded. "You're body seems to be used to sex and sex only" she said after a minute of writing. "That may be the case" he turned and stared at some random pictures on the wall. Looking her in the eye while talking about his voracious appetite for sex was not an option.

"In a relationship there's always someone who's need for sex is much larger then their partners, Uryuu" she said looking at him. "I know that" he murmured eying a watercolor painting with fake interest.

"So, you want to lower your need, correct" she asked. "Yes, drastically lower it" his took a sharp turned eyes filled with hope. "Hm…" she put her notebook down and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you have a lot of sexual fantasies?" she asked after a very long pause. "Yes…of course I do" the archer went back to eying the paintings. "All of them of course involving Ichigo?" he slightly nodded at her question. "Do you think of any other man or woman?" she asked. He turned his head slowly and looked at her confused. Any other men or woman? What was she thinking. Of course not. No one else could compete with Ichigo. No one. "Never" was his simple straightforward answer.

"Do you look at any other men or woman" he had to think about that. There was one time in high scho ol when he did think Inoue had a nice body, that one time where he saw accidentally saw Yoruichi naked after transforming from her cat form. That was it, but he wouldn't tell Ms. Joanne that. "No" he lied.

She sighed. "Wow, you really must love this Ichigo fellow" she chuckled writing down more notes.

He did, that was most certainly the truth, and quite frankly he thought no one could ever take his place.

Ichigo was his number one, he had a great smile, personality body…

Ishida cursed. He was glad that he didn't wear tight fitting jeans today or else he'd be hurting right now.

Imaginary Ichigo materialized next to him on the couch. "Hi!" he chirped and kissed the eternally horny Quincy on the cheek. "_Get out of here!"_ he thought. "Why? You don't like me any more?" Ichigo gave his best puppy dog face. Ishida's stomach twisted and turned as his erection grew. "_Please, not now please!" _he chanted trying to coax the conjured up man to leave but the shinigami wasn't having any of it.

His transparent hand passed slowly across the archer's crotch teasingly. "What's the matter?" Joanne asked noticing Ishida had gone off into another land. "Hello!" she waved a hand in his face. "I…need to go to the restroom" he mumbled eyes glazed over. "O-okay…it's on the fourth floor above us, right across from the elevator" she said looking at him strangely. "Thank you" he said and he went straight to the elevator as if he were being pulled by a string.

He pressed the fourth floor button and in less then sixty seconds he had reached his destination.

Across from the elevator there lie the men's and woman's bathroom and he trudged right into the male one.

He looked around and found no one in the giant lavatory . He would of noticed how clean and nice looking it was but he couldn't his mind had flown elsewhere. He stumbled into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut and locked. His pants pulled down just a smidgen then he shoved his hand violently down his pants to retrieve the cause of the problem and pulled it out. His hand encircled around the enlarged erection and familiar images began playing around in his head. Imaginary Ichigo smiled cheekily at the sight of a proud Quincy jerking off. "What are ya thinkin' about?" he asked in a sing song voice. "You, of course" came Ishida's ragged out of breath answer. His back to the stall door he sat there on the floor imagining Ichigo as only he could. He imagined the soul reaper looking at him with that 'come hither' look, and having one hand on his manhood while the other hand scissor in and out of his own sweet spot mewling seductively.

This particular fantasy proved to be too much for the raven haired man because soon he had a spasm rippled through his body. "Ah fuck!" he moaned and spilled hot fluid onto his hand. He was now slumped on the door, out of breath and he felt no better then he did before he started. In fact he felt much worse.

He snatched some tissue and wiped away a wasted effort of calming his raging out of control libido.

The transparent Ichigo just sat there still grinning then with a wink of an eye evaporated into the air.

Ishida stood up and pulled up his cotton grey jogging pants and slammed the stall door open after unlocking it. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror when washing his hands, he felt revulsion , and shame that he had to stoop so low as to jerk off in an ordinary restroom. Drying his hands he sighed and left the place of shame returning to the elevator.

Pushing up his glasses he strolled casually back into Joann's room. She saw a flushed look on his face and decided to question him. "Are you alright?" Uryuu nodded. "Yes. I felt a little sick to my stomach so I had to run to the bathroom to splash some water on my face" he said. She new he was telling a bold faced lie. He was in the bathroom to long for just a splash of water to the face.

"Oh, are you alright now?" she said looking him up and down to see if anything was askew. "I'm fine, thanks" he said putting on a fake smile.

They continued the session, asking more question he answered as truthfully as he wanted to.

"Have you told him you're seeing a therapist?" she asked the session was nearing an end.

"No I haven't, I don't think it'd be a good idea if I do" he looked at his dry hands then cringed in disgust and decided to look elsewhere. "Why?" "I just don't, he might think it's his fault I'm seeing you".

She looked at him amusedly. "Technically it is, or should I say it's his body's fault"

"Please don't talk about his body" he took off his glasses and took a deep breath. "Oh, I'm sorry" she lowered her head in apology. "Well, I think that's it" he said looking at the clock on the wall and then his watch then put his specs back on. "You're right" she said and jumped up from her chair. He was about to hurry out but she caught his attention. "I have something for you to do, before our next session" she said. She got a black briefcase like bag and unzipped it pulling out a journal. "Write down every time you have an urge, and since you did so well with keeping your hands to yourself last week…" "_Oh god, no…_" "How about you continue keeping your hands to yourself until next session, yes?" she asked. Ishida nodded unwillingly and accepted the journal thankful. "Oh and if you feel too overwhelmed, here's my number just in case you need someone to talk you through it" she handed him her card with her cell phone number on it and he put it neatly in the journal. They said their goodbyes and the session was over and he walked out the building back to work feeling more uneasy then he did going in there earlier.

--

Getting home he opened the door to quite a familiar smell of food, one he hadn't smelled in quite some time.

"Is that…" Ichigo jumped from out of nowhere and gave him a hug. "Surprise, happy birthday!!" he squeezed him tightly. Uryuu face paled. "…I-it's my birthday…today?" he asked. Ichigo frowned.

"Of course…November, 6th 19XX" he said. "…Oh, r-right" Uryuu laughed sheepishly.

"I made your favorite homemade mackerel miso stew, which is beyond me why you like that stuff…but I got the recipe from my sister and made it for you" the shinigami smiled proudly. He took Ishida's coat and pulled it off. "It's chilly outside, shut the door" he said hanging the coat up. He shut the door like he was ordered.

The ginger took the Quincy hand and led him into the kitchen to get dinner. "I got off of work early so I could set things up" Uryuu could hear what he was saying but he was still in a daze.

He sat down at the table and placed in front of him was his all time favorite and that brought him out of his daze and a smile was placed on his face. "Thank you Ichigo, you don't know how much this means so me" he said looking at him lovingly. Ichigo blushed and turned his head away. "Y-yeah well, eat up before it gets cold!" he said and went to wash some dishes in the sink.

He took scooped up the miso stew and the spoon went right into his mouth sending a happy tingle down his spine. It'd been so long since he had this, he really felt happiness. So much so that his mind drifted a little from thinking dirty thoughts about Ichigo being in that apron that he made him.

Soon the soul reaper came back to the table and he sat across from the archer watching him eat contently.

Uryuu looked up from his bowl. "Aren't you eating some?" he asked looking at Ichigo like a fool for missing out on such a delicious delicacy. "I already ate," he smiled his eyebrows not plastered in their usual angry arch but instead in compete content. "Oh? Have it your way" Ishida said and went back to eating his favorite dish. Soon he finished the meal and Ichigo replaced the empty bowl with a small plate with a fork.

"You didn't…" Uryuu said looking at Ichigo bringing a chocolate cake out with a few lit candles.

"Happy Birthday…to you" Ichigo started to sing then started laughing placing the cake in front of the Quincy. "You shouldn't have, Ichigo…" The shinigami kissed him on the cheek.

He wished to make it through the week without any complications then blew out the candles.

A silly wish, but that's all he could think to wish for at that moment.

"Inoue, Chad and Urahara-san all wished you a happy birthday. I talked with them on the phone" he said.

He couldn't believe it, he was over a quarter of a century years old already, time seemed to have flown by him like the wind. Uryuu dipped his finger in the frosting. "I see you made it _your_ favorite flavor" Ichigo took his frosted finger straight into his own mouth. Sucking the frosting off painfully slow. "It tastes yummy, wanna try?" he took his seat straddling Uryuu's lap leaning in to kiss the bespectacled twenty six year old. Ichigo's warm lips pressed gently to Ishida's and their tongues wrestled and Uryuu could tasted a faint sweet flavor of chocolate in the shinigami's mouth. The phone range and Ichigo quickly withdrew from the kiss and warm to go answer the phone leaving the other man's lower half wanting more.

"Hello?" he said to the receiver. He put his hand on his hip in annoyance when no one responded on the other end. "Hello?" he said much louder and still no answer just a click and then phone line went blank.

He looked at the receiver in his hand and hung the phone up. "Someone keeps calling here, and I don't know why?" he said looking at Ishida for the answer to the cause but the archer shrugged pushing up his glasses and clearing his throat. He decided to challenge himself. "Kurosaki…come back to my lap" he gestured. Ichigo smirked and sauntered on over and took his place on the other's lap and went back to the make- out session. Uryuu felt like he was doing fine, until Ichigo had snuck his hand down his pants and the Quincy jerked off the chair making them both stand to their feet. "What?" Ichigo asked twirling his finger around on the other man's clothed chest. The archer looked down and saw Ichigo meant business, as he looked at the archer with a lustful gaze. "I've been thinking about you all day.." the red head confessed, his cheeks turning rose pink. "I-I'm…flattered!" Uryuu's voice went higher then he liked when he felt a had gently squeeze the bulge in his pants.

"Since today's your birthday…"

A deeper blushed graced the tanned skinned red head. "…I'll wear _that_ outfit that you like" at this point Uryuu's face was burning like fire when he heard Ichigo speak those words and a small trickle of blood dripped slowly down his mouth, his chin and onto the floor. Ichigo looked up and saw the Quincy dripping blood and ran to get a napkin and then handed it to him. "Maybe we-we should wait…till…" Ishida's voice returned to it's deep monotone setting. At this moment he thought god hated him.

"…next week" he requested. "Eh? Are you kidding me right now?" Ichigo crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. Ishida walked passed him and threw the napkin in the trash.

Hands wrapped around his waist and Ichigo pressed against him, his arousal obvious as he pressed it against the four eyed Quincy. "Why not now?" he whispered close to his ear. He tried to think of and excuse so he had to get away as fast as possible because being around an aroused Ichigo might turn out to be dangerous. Any other time it would have been great but now he had to get away or else.

"Do you not want to…" the archer escaped his grasp and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye hoping to get through to him. "You have no idea how much I want to, but right now…I just can't"

There the truth works right?

"Uryuu I need you!" was he hearing things right? Did Ichigo just beg…for sex? Before he could think anything else he felt those same lips smash against his and being pushed up against the wall. Uryuu grabbed him once more breathing heavily in time with Ichigo's breath who wasn't even thinking about anything but Uryuu. "Hey, come on your usually up for this" he kept trying to capture the other's lips again.

"No…w-wait…go-go put on _that_ outfit first" he finally got out. Ichigo drew back and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute" he mumbled.

Uryuu took his chance and grabbed the phone and the journal Joanne had given him and found the card she had given her. He looked at it and frantically dialed the number as if his life depended on it. The phone rang and rang. "Come on! Please pick up" he said and on the sixth ring a woman answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Joanne?" he asked his voice sounded a little hysterical. "This is she, Ishida-san is that you?"

She asked back. "Yeah listen, Ichigo's horny and I'm about to crack, it's my birthday, he's…I don't know I tried pushing him away and…" he started going on and on without forming one sentence just a string of words. "ISHIDA-SAN?" he paused. "Huh?" "Calm yourself" she said and he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his silken black hair. "What's wrong?" "Oh god…look, he wants me to fuck him okay!" Uryuu was pacing the kitchen now like a madman. "Can you please refrain from replacing the word 'sex' with the word 'fuck'" she suggested. He sighed, his nerves just about had it. "Please tell me what to do" he asked kindly none hysterical. "Do you have a cell phone?" "Yes." he said and looked on the counter to see his trusty companion. "Leave the house and then call me back on your cell" she said and Uryuu grabbed his keys, waltzed over to the door and disappeared from the house.

Ichigo came back to the kitchen in _that_ outfit to find the Quincy nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

_**Tsuara: Top of the mornin' to ya folks!**_

_**Aw, the one time Ichigo's wanting some, he can't get it. Too bad and they didn't even eat one piece of cake. **_

_**So yeah…guys, what did you think? Let me know if you want. Hope you enjoyed yourself a little bit. **_

_**I liked writing this chapter. URYUU'S B-DAY!! YAY!! **_

_**So ladies and gents, see you next chapter. **_


	13. Chapter 12: Repent Now, or Never

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R

_**Warnings: **_Uhm…what no smut? -looks around- I guess not.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Ya'll are sweet, I thank ya kindly for the reviews and for the one birthday wish. That made my day! So, let me tell you guys right now, this is a short chapter. SHORT I TELL YA!

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 12:**_ Repent Now, or Never

As soon as the Quincy left the house he flipped open his cell and redialed his therapist's number.

"Hello, Joanne I did it," he breathed. All of a sudden he felt so overwhelmed and flustered.

"Are you out of the house?" she asked calmly. "Yes" he looked out of the window to check if Ichigo came out of the condo. "How do you feel now?" she had to calm his nerves some how so she started getting him to talk. He leaned his head down on the steering wheel. "I feel like a sick pervert, that's how I feel,".

She paused over the phone then she came up with an idea. "How about you stay the night at a hotel or something?" she suggested she yawned a little, it was about 11pm. "O-okay, I'll do that…thank you…for your help" he mumbled the last part and she said her goodbyes before he flipped the phone shut.

He started the engine and drove away, afraid that if he looked back he might turn the car around, so he kept his head straight forward.

Soon he reached the city and parked in one of the many parking structures of Tokyo that was by a hotel.

He looked at the front door of the hotel and sighed to himself. "_I wonder if I should call Ichigo_?" he thought and walked through the glass doors of the hotel entrance.

A young man with light brown hair and dark eyes wearing a red vest greeted him at the check in desk.

"Hello-Ishida Uryuu? Are you _the_ Ishida Uryuu?" he asked smiling once at the archer.

The raven haired fashion designer pushed up his glasses and nodded. "OH MY GOD, I'M A HUGE FAN OF ALL YOUR FASHION!" he squealed quite loudly clasping his hands together. "T-thank you" the Quincy didn't have time to talk to a raving fan. "May I get a room please?" he asked before the younger man could get in another word. "Oh, certainly! Anything for the great Ishida Uryuu" he winked and pulled up the empty rooms slot on his computer. "What kind of room would you like?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the screen. "One with a queen size bed, it doesn't have to have much. I'm only staying for one night" he replied. The brunette found the an empty room of his choosing and got out a key card for him. "Room 547" he said smiling and handed him the card. "Check out in the morning?"

"Yes" Ishida murmured taking the key card hurrying to his room quickly.

Room 547 was spacious, comfortable and had a great view of the city. He plopped down on the soft bed and lied back. "I don't have any clothes…what am I doing?" he asked the air in the room.

"I wonder if Ichigo is still wearing _that_ outfit…" right after he said that an image of the fiery ginger surfaced and he shot up in a sitting position face flustered, arousal already in progress.

"_Calm down…breath_" he closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to meditate away the vivid pictures.

Slowly the conjured up substitute shinigami appeared stand in front of him.

"There's no us in doing that, now is there?" he asked rubbing the quincy's head.

Uryuu opened his eyes, finding his seductive imaginary friend smiling at him wearing _the_ outfit.

He swallowed hard and closed his legs, squeezing them together hoping that would slow the blood flow to his engorged organ in his pants. _"Please, leave me alone…_" he begged inching backward on the bed as the transparent figure walked forward. _"Don't…don't come any closer!" _he thought.

"Ichi-chan is so lucky, he get's to play with Uryuu-chan in real life!" he pouted and straddled the other's lap. _"_Leave…me ALONE!" Uryuu yelled and Ichigo coward away then vanished from Ishida's imagination like he always did. Tired he reached looked at his watch and saw it flashed 12:30pm.

First he showered for the night, put on the hotel's fresh bathrobe and then picked up his cell phone and carefully dialed the numbers to his house. The phone rang a few times before anyone picked up. "H-hello?" a sniffle and a small sob came after the greeting. "Hey Ichigo it's me…" midnight blue eyes shifted from left to right as if trying to see the person on the other end of the conversation. Another sniffle came, then silence.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly" he bit his lip trying to choose his words carefully.

"If you didn't want to do anything, you know you could of told me" Ichigo said his voice muttered quietly.

"Why'd you leave any way?". "_To avoid raping you" _"I-I…uhm…" he couldn't find and excuse he stuttered, stuttered and still couldn't think of a good explanation for his actions. He wanted to tell him the truth about the therapist and how he was trying to cure his 'illness' but something in the back of his mind told him not to. "Y…You don't want to be around me?" came another question from the saddened shinigami. He wiped away a few tears that had fallen down his face. "_That's kind of the truth"_ Ishida closed his eyes, scrunching his eyebrows together to think. What should he tell him? Yes? No? Maybe?

He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he had to take the initiative if he were ever to look at Ichigo again without getting a hard on. So he decided to lie through his teeth and act as if he didn't give a shit, which was the total opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. "Yep, you hit the nail on the head Kurosaki"

"_Please don't cry" _he all of a sudden wanted to take that back and tell his loved one the truth.

Ichigo on the other end held the phone to his ear as his body slightly trembled from the emotion that wanted to erupt into a big explosion. A single tear dripped from one of his eyes onto his lap, his bottom lipped quivered uncontrollably. "W-what?" he managed to choke out. "I'm saying that you're making me sick, and I need to take a breather" Uryuu wanted to snatch his own throat out as he heard himself spit the venom into Ichigo's ear. "Why, what did I do?" a weak response on his end. "It's what you didn't do" "_Shut up! Stop yourself while you still can"_ his conscience screamed.

Ichigo threw the phone to the wall and smashed his face against his pillow squeezing it as hard as he can.

He didn't know what to fell at that moment. Anger, sadness, shock, embarrassment, foolish?

Uryuu gently sat the phone back to it's receiver and he took off his glasses, throwing them on the bed.

He paced to the door and back to his bed debating if he should go see Ichigo and apologize.

"What did I DO…what did I do…what-" he kept repeating it to himself. Was he dreaming?

He shakily ran his hand through his hair, and he still kept pacing. He just could not believe himself.

"How could I do that to him?" he asked, shaking his head in shame. "I love him…I love him, how could I-I'm…" This time he couldn't hold back. Covering his mouth he shielded the sobs that came fourth and a wave of sadness hit him and the tears flowed.

All of a sudden he fell to his knees, his eyes puffy and red slowly shut and the world around him had went black. So overwhelmed with emotion he had fainted onto the hotel room floor. He never knew things would end up this bad.

**Tsuara:**

_So…yeah. Sorry it's so short, I had to get this little snippet out because next week I'm gonna be a little busy.I'll try to get a chapter out this weekend but I'm not promising. Any who…what-just-happened?! Did Uryuu just…faint?! Who does that these days? I mean what is he a (in the words of Governor Arnold ) girly man or something? No I'm just kidding. _

_But man…I hope no one beats Uryuu up for doing that to Ichigo…_


	14. Chapter 13: Save your Soul

Title: _Because I Love You_

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Curse words, and the usual.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

_**Author Note: **_Hello ladies, and gentlemen! I want to apologize for the…3.5 months of absence.

I am truly sorry. I have this bad habit of trying to wait until I have a decent thing to write about. I don't want to waste anyone's time by writing some crack~ but yes. No excuses, I apologize once more. Does it help by saying I'm in back in school, and don't have as much time as I did in the summer? No? Okay. Arigatou Gozaimasu Kijo-san!

Again, thanks so much for reading, and hello to the new readers. You guys rule. Remember that. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself on this one.

**_Summery_**: _Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

**_Chapter 13: _**_Save your Soul  
_

_"Uryuu, wake up!"_ the Quincy eyes slowly fluttered open and he soon found himself on the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Kneeling beside him was his manifested form of Ichigo._ "Are you awake?"_ a horribly worried look all over his face. The man lying on the ground gently smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry…"

Chuckling with tears in his eyes he spoke before he disappeared like he always did. _"Tell that to the real Ichigo…because telling me won't change a thing"._ Sitting up, legs crossed the Quincy agreed that it would be best if he did apologize. His imaginary friend seemed to always be the voice of reason.

He put his glasses back on and slowly stood to his feet and slowly walked over to his bed taking out his journal from his black bag.

A pen in hand he wrote:

_November 23,_

_I just woke up from a fainting spell. I succumb to fainting more then most I should say, but I guess that's just who I am. I can't even explain how badly I felt with telling Ichigo those things that I won't even write down in this journal. I love Ichigo, and I would never, ever want to hurt him, but yesterday I think I did and when I go to apologize to him I wouldn't be surprised if I received a punch in the face. The gods know I, Ishida Uryuu, deserves their wrath most of all. So to end this small entry I'll just say goodbye for now, until the next time I feel like writing._

_-Ishida Uryuu_

Setting down his writing utensil and closing his journal he sighed heavily. Feeling the weight and pressure push down on him knowing good and well that he put all this onto himself and like the prideful Quincy he so vehemently announced all the time he stood up on his two feet and marched with his bags in hand to check out of the hotel room and head home to fix the nasty mess that he made.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A ringing doorbell awoken the sleepy red headed man. His eyes where puffy and his skin was cold and pale. His great discomfort for life itself was evident in his physical demeanor. Slouching he dragged his feet until he reached the source of the ringing. He unlocked the off white door and opened it to find the source of his discomfort. Smiling sadly the archer stood in the doorway, expecting some kind of reaction but there was none. "H-hello" the raven haired man said softly looking above his black rimmed glasses.

A long pause then Ichigo sighed deeply and blinked. "What is it that you want?".

"I…came to apologize" bespectacled man mumbled looking at the ground.

Sniffing loudly Ichigo went back in the house shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that?!" He couldn't stand to look at him without tearing up. Uryuu stepped into the house and closed the front door, dropping his bags to the ground. "I know".

"You're an asshole, you fucking piece of shit I wish you would…" there weren't enough words in the Japanese, English or any language for that matter to describe how Ichigo was feeling.

Uryuu walked passed him and went into the bathroom while Ichigo sat in the kitchen with his head on the table. His body was too weak to argue let alone move. What was said had sucked the life right out of him and right now he felt like a corpse.

Hours passed and Uryuu came from the bathroom with just clean black boxer shorts. He had taken a shower, and thought carefully about what he wanted to say to Ichigo but once he arrived in the kitchen he saw the shinigami's tired body slumped over on the kitchen table, unmoving.

"Kurosaki!" He picked him up and shook him a few times, which woke him up slowly but quickly.

"Wha-what do you want?!" Ichigo said quietly. Took drained to even yell. Holding him tight Uryuu stared him in the face, he was only gone a day and Ichigo had already transformed to such a bad condition.

"What…happened to you?" he thought out loud to which Ichigo answered.

"You're what happened" Ishida held the red head as if he were holding a dying child. The raven stared more at him.

He wanted to change back time and take away this part. "Ichigo?" he picked him up bridal style and carefully took him into the bedroom gently lying him down.

"Why did you even bother coming back, do you not like me?" Ichigo asked eyes closed, resting.

"I lied" the archer mumbled squeezing the others hand. That's when the former shinigami's eyes finally opened.

"Wha-" Words couldn't really express or define how Uryuu wanted to apologize and for the first time in forever he didn't think of Ichigo in a sexual way. Not even once, even though they were kissing. Ichigo let himself be led and capture into the kiss, not flinching once. Soon he found his own arms wrapping around the Quincy's neck and strength seemed to return to his body. He realized and accepted this apology. This time, but Uryuu had some explaining to do.

Withdrawing from what seemed like forever a small smile graced the now flushed features of the once hero of the world. "I hate liars".

"I know" a small smirk crept on Uryuu's face.

"I only think of you always though" Uryuu smiled now.

"Fuck you" Ichigo smiled to but his eyes said that he wanted an explanation. "Why'd you lie, first of all" arms where folded and a firm look eyed the Quincy.

"Because I love you" the raven said.

"What the hell kind of explanation is that?"

"I don't want-" cut off by a light kiss on the lips Uryuu eyes widened in shock.

"Be happy I didn't punch your lights out" Ichigo whispered. Death threats, violence from others did not scare Uryuu, but coming from Ichigo he feared for his life. He liked the incapacitated Ichigo better. Yes. Defiantly.

He decided that if he really loved Ichigo, he would just suck it up and tell him the truth and from that day on he promised himself that he would.

"I'm seeing a psychologist for this problem that I have…"

He started from the beginning and told him everything from start to finish. From then to now.

From left to right. Everything was told, and nothing was held back. Even down to his imaginary manifestation of a sexualized version of him, Uryuu even told of that.

Eyes glazed over as Ichigo heard everything being said to him. He knew Uryuu had some sort of problem, but he didn't realize that it ran that deep. He was almost appalled at hearing all this. Almost.

"…and that's why I had to say…those horrible things" he finished.

"Why?" was all Ichigo could say.

"Why what Kurosaki?"

"Why, how…I'm…" Ichigo couldn't understand how Uryuu could put his body on such a high pedestal.

"I don't know, it just grew into this I guess… I think I've always felt like this about you and your…body, but didn't realize it" face reddened with embarrassment Uryuu pushed up his glasses wanting this 'tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god' game to be over. Stretching his arms slightly Ichigo moved to the far side of the bed, not wanting to tempt the man.

"…h-how do you feel now?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, I don't feel like jumping you".

"As a matter of fact, I want to hug and kiss you more then I want to…" a trigger went off in his head and his brain had turned to mush, and speaking the Japanese language seemed extremely difficult at that moment.

"…to?" Ichigo had no idea what was going on. He crawled over to where the Quincy was and waved his hand in his empty stare. "Hey!!" he yelled. No answer. A few minutes passed and Uryuu stared up and down and all over the red head's body. Shaking his head he stood up but Ichigo grabbed his arms and he went back down onto the bed. "Thanks for telling me everything" a small knowing smirk came upon his face. He'd give the archer a reward for being so honest. Lying seductively on the bed he opened his always closed legs. "You can sleep with me tonight" Even though he was a substitute shinigami he had human needs too, and now he wanted one of them fulfilled. His strength had returned. Uryuu didn't mean the words that killed his spirit. Those words no longer held him down, since they were falsely said.

Uryuu hesitated. The trigger had been flipped on and there was nothing else he wanted to do more than be with Ichigo but he wasn't 'allowed" or so said the almighty Joanne.

The hot kisses that ran down his neck, and the warm hands that slipped up his shirt quickly shifted his thoughts. "It won't hurt you this once, will it?" Ichigo whispered biting his ear. He was hungry and he too had his limits, they just weren't as extreme as Ishida's.

Taking a hard swallow to sooth his dry throat Uryuu croaked, "N-no". Smiling the one nicknamed 'strawberry' pulled him down onto the soft bed sheets and proceeded to take off both their clothes and Uryuu didn't know if he should feel guilty, or…he didn't know.

Right now, this didn't seem quite right.

**_Tsuara:_** Yeeeeeessssssssssssss!! Avoided writing out another luuuve scene!! Hope all you people enjoyed. Yay!! It's almost done, I hope…hehe. Well. Thank you for reading, and Review! That is, if you like. No one's holding a gun to your head…or are they?


	15. Chapter 14: Get it Done, or Surrender

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R

**Warnings: Uhm…love scene(s) be warned.**

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **Okay guys. Thanks a lot for the A-POP aka Awesome Powers of Patience! Hehe. I'm serious though. I hit a little writers block and that's my explanation not my excuse for the long absence. So, hang on to your seats guys! Here it is. Chapter 14. Oh~ and thanks Kijo-san for beta'ing this, you're awesome!

**Summary**_: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

**Chapter 14: **Get it Done, or Surrender

"We…" hot kisses ran down the Quincy's neck sloppily as Ichigo pulled off his shirt, "...can't do this" Uryuu murmured in between kisses from his Shinigami lover. "Why not?" Ichigo withdrew from his mouth and began running kisses down his chest now. "I-I can't do it" Uryuu pushed Ichigo back and Ichigo lied gently back on the pillow of their bed. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" A worried look crossed over the substitute shinigami's facial features. "You didn't do anything, it's…"

Looking down at his hands Uryuu sighed heavily and then wrapped his arms around the other's waist, hugging him tightly. "I can't have sex with you now"

As if he weren't listening Ichigo leaned in and kissed him, easily slipping his warm tongue through the entrance, he eased the Quincy down to his back and was now nestled comfortably between his legs while unbuckling his pants belt, and unzipping them.

When it came to Ichigo Uryuu was oh so weak, and unable to resist his tantalizing advances, and he could feel himself slipping further and further away from his self control. His brain was yelling to push him away and run out of their like mad, but in his pants something else was uncomfortable throbbing for release and the hand stroking at it didn't help much.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Ichigo voice almost seemed to mock Uryuu's resistance toward him.

The raven haired man lay still and didn't let an inch of sound escape his mouth. He lie there mouth closed tight, body frozen.

It had seemed that some kind of entity had possessed the red headed man, because Uryuu as hard as he could think never thought that Ichigo could be like this.

Grasping Ichigo's wrist Uryuu had pinned him in the position he had currently been in and dazed almost drunkenly down at Ichigo. "W-what are you gonna do?" Blushing deeply the red head had succeeded in arousing the man who was avoiding his oncoming advances.

"Why do you insist on doing this to me?" Uryuu said dark brazen eyes gazing deeply into Ichigo's amber ones. "J-just get on with it!" Ichigo shot back.

Smirking knowingly Uryuu eyes traveled down the currently clothed Shinigami, who was soon to be stark naked.

After a small while Ichigo somewhat regretted egging the Quincy on, since currently they were in their 3rd round of sex. "That's enough!" Ichigo shot as he tried pulling away from the Quincy's grasp on his rear end. "No, you wanted me to fuck you. Remember?" he replied then laughed shallowly.

"Ugh, Uryuu!" Another orgasmic wave washed over the Shinigami and he was planning on lying down on his stomach to rest, but just as he was about to settle down Uryuu hoisted him up in his lap for another bout.

"L-let go!" Ichigo mumbled trying to pull away. Clamping down on his neck Uryuu wasn't hearing any of that. He wanted to teach Ichigo not to take people's problems so lightly.

"I'm not done with you yet" Uryuu's silky voice laced with a threatening tone traveled through Ichigo's ear canal and echoed through his brain over and over again like a bad dream and as the words slowly began to sink in his body got the message loud and clear as he felt Uryuu's unceasing hard member slowly penetrated inside slowly and he released a small sound when he felt his own erecting slowly forming again and he felt the man plunge deeper and deeper into him almost to the point where it was almost too much for him to take, spreading his legs wider on the man's lap Ichigo was now insisting he go faster in a low, needy voice. "Ah~ Uryuu I'm cumming" Ichigo could barely talk now. "Are you now? Well, that's not my problem" Uryuu whispered almost amusingly and as quickly as he slipped into Ichigo, he easily slipped out, and kissed him on the top of the head. Right when Ichigo was at his peak, Uryuu snatched it away from him just like that.

The Shinigami lied there in a pile of tired, sweaty, nakedness on their bed and as much as Uryuu enjoyed the sight of Ichigo's needy stares for him to come back he couldn't. With all that he left the man in the bedroom and went to cool off in the shower.

-------------------------------------

"Uryuu how am I supposed to help you if you won't even follow my simple instructions?"

"I…how…he was on top of me!" Was Uryuu's only excuse for breaking his 'no sex' diet.

"Why did you return to the house?" She asked writing furiously almost angrily onto her clip board paper. Uryuu sighed and sat back onto the couch. "I said some things I shouldn't have to him and went to apologize". "And this apology led to sex?" She asked.

"Yes" he chewed his lip nervously. "Were you aware that you were breaking a rule when you where…" she paused and looked at him. "A little, but…then it floated away" he made a small 'floating away' motion with his fingers.

She raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

"How long were you two together that day?" She didn't look up at him as she finished her question. "About a few hours" he mumbled looking around the room, trying to avoid any more of her weird questions. "Did you enjoy it, or did you just do it just because you needed to?" More of the weird questions and Uryuu was getting a bit angry and uncomfortable the more she asked. "I don't know I think it was a little of both" he rubbed the back of his hand nervously. "Are you getting uncomfortable Ishida?" she looked up from her clip board. "Yes, I am getting quite uncomfortable Joanne" he decided to draw out the last part for emphasis. "Then this is it for today!" she said clapping her hands after putting her clipboard in her lap.

"Is that it?" He tilted his head up from his current "shamed" position.

"Yes, see you next time" she smiled. Just before he was to pass the threshold of her office she cleared her throat. "Oh, and Ishida?" He rolled his eyes before turning to her with a fake smile of his own. "Yes?"

"Hand me your journal, and I want you to try and control your urges more, okay?" she asked. He nodded slightly then turned on his heels, leaving her office and heading back to work.

Ichigo was about to file some paper work on a patient when his pager went off. He looked at it and then quickly went to the secretarial area. "Hey, it says here there's a call for me?" he asked looking at the girl on duty. "Ah, yes! It's someone named Joanne" she said. Ichigo recognized that that was Uryuu's psychiatrist and took the phone. "Hello?" he said slightly biting the inside of his mouth. "Hello, my name is Joanne. I'm Ishida-san's Psychiatrist" she introduced politely over the phone. "Oh yes, I've heard of you. I'm Ichigo. Is there a problem Ms…Joanne?" he paused because he wasn't sure if he should call her by that name or not. "I have a favor to ask of you" she was quick and right to the point. Ichigo nodded to himself instead of acknowledging her verbally. "I want you to try as hard as you can to avoid your fiancée's advances, don't even hug him" she said. "A-and why should I do that?" Ichigo stopped biting the inside of his mouth and decided to really listen. "As you probably know your partner has a problem with knowing when enough is enough. Right?" she asked. "Yes" Ichigo looked around him as he talked on the phone. He felt a bit awkward talking about this with so many people walking around, not to mention he was in a hospital.

"He didn't do what I asked, so I've decide to help him in another way. By withdrawing him completely from physical contact with you" she explained slowly. "If you want to help him, I would appreciate you doing your part" she finished. Ichigo twirled the cord on the phone and looked as if he were in deep thought. But he wasn't. He would do anything to help his nymphomaniac of a boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll be sure to do it. I-is that all?" he asked making sure there was nothing else more he could do. "No, that's all you have to do!" she said and smiled on her end.

"Okay, thank you for calling me" he said to her and she thanked him as well before the two hung up the phone.

This was the best news he'd gotten all that day.

---------------------------------------

"Ichigo, were is my navy blue neck tie?" Uryuu asked rummaging through his collection of ties in the closet. "Here" Ichigo opened the dresser drawer and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" he moved in to kiss the red head on the cheek but Ichigo turned away purposely. "You're going to be late to your own fashion show" he mumbled monotonously. "What's up with you?" Ichigo gave him one of his nasty looks. "I'm going to start the car" he pushed passed the spectacled man roughly.

Ishida stared in shock until he was out of sight.

Ichigo knew the best way to turn Ishida off, and that was to act like an asshole. Something he didn't mind doing once in a while. He took a breath of relief as he started the car and closed the car door once he was seated.

A few minutes he let pass, and he honked the horn twice. "Hurry the hell up Uryuu!" he yelled out the car window. Uryuu came rushing out, and an angry look was plastered quite firmly on his face. He jumped in the passenger's seat while slamming the door.

"What the fuck are you yelling for, the neighbors will hear you" said surprisingly calmly.

Tightening his grip on the stirring wheel Ichigo shrugged. "It got you out of the house, didn't it?" "Just drive the car" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses with his hand.

Success, Ichigo had managed to piss of the proud Quincy which was a sure thing to get him to not even look at him the rest of the evening.

Once they arrived at the event Ichigo handed his keys to the valet he waited for the archer but Uryuu walked right passed him and on to the event, ignoring.

Inside was nothing like the small town Shinigami expected. There were many people waiting for the fashion show to begin. All kinds. All rich, and some snobby.

He took his seat which had his name on it and soon the event started.

Boring.

He really didn't care to go to these fashion shows, the only reason he went was to be Uryuu's date. That was the only reason why he bothered. He watched as the stick thin models modeled Ishida's artwork. He even recognized some that he even tried to get him to wear.

An hour and a half later Uryuu came out with all the girls and waved, he looked in Ichigo's direction and a small smile graced his features, but Ichigo had his ever present scowl on his.

After the event Uryuu had to walk around and make himself familiar with his admirers at the after party, a short amount of time passed before he decided to look for Ichigo who was busy drinking at the bar.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He tapped the red head on the shoulder and Ichigo fanned his hand away. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, obviously quite drunk. He went to stand up but drop to the floor instead. "Okay, you've had enough fun. We're going home" Uryuu picked him up and headed to the exit door.

The place was so crowded Uryuu could barely get Ichigo through.

Trudging relentlessly through the mass of bodies Uryuu finally found the exit and decided that carrying Ichigo on his back would be easier.

"Come on, hop on my back" he said. Ichigo swatted him away and began walking on his own. "I-I can do it myself, jeez!" Sighing Uryuu opened the door to let him walk through.

Uryuu kept close behind Ichigo as they headed to find the car, it was 2:00 in the morning and the valet's left the cars in the lot.

Uryuu gazed down at the pavement when all of a sudden they stopped. "H-hey there's a man sitting on the car" Ichigo mumbled squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Looking up quickly gave the Uryuu quite a head rush and he wasn't able to look right away, the man on the car chuckled as he struck a match to light a cigarette.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Uryuu grabbed Ichigo closer to him and stepped cautiously to his car.

"What do you want?" malice seeped from his voice. "I didn't know you babysat now, drunks I see" the white haired elder sat up from the car.

Locking his jaw tight, Uryuu said nothing. He just looked at his father watchfully.

"Have you lost your voice?" he took a step toward them. "Get out of the way" Ishida said walking closer to the car. "You don't want to know how I'm doing?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from us?" the younger Quincy asked carefully opening the car door to lay Ichigo down in the back seat.

"Why talk to me with such disrespect? I'm your father!" Ichigo laughed then scooted further into the car, and Uryuu shut the door. "As long as you act like this, you're nothing to me" he murmured and pushed past his father to get into the driver seat.

A low chuckle from the elder got his attention. "Well, I hope you have a safe ride…"

Uryuu caught a small glimmer of something but he didn't quite know what it was.

All of a sudden as he watched his father leave, he felt like he was in deep danger.

_**Tsuara: **__Howdy, thanks for reading' this far, guy/gal/ persons who don't want to conform to gender roles. Ichigo needs to stop it with the drinkin' I swear! I hope it was as exciting to read, as it was to write. It's getting there peeps. It's winding down to something quite special._

_Hope to hear from you good folks, later!_


	16. Chapter 15: Of Love and War Pt I

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R

_**Warnings: **_Violence and cursing~ *whooo*

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: ***Looks around at all her readers who are holding rocks and pitchforks* Uhm…sorry for the wait?? *shields herself from the onslaught of pain* I truly am guys! Forgive me, school is murder, MURDER!! Anyway, here's 15 and Ryuuken's in this one too. I don't know why I dislike him so much, I just do…oh well!! Happy Readings!!

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 15:**_ Of Love and War

Ryuuken watched as Uryuu got in his car and drive off angrily. He watched with a sly grin on his face, and as soon as he was gone from his sight he took out his cell phone, dialing a number…

---------

"Ichigo, come on. Wake up!" Ishida had arrived home and was now trying to get Ichigo's dead weight out of the car. "God damn it!" he gave up and left the drunk sleeping man half in and out of the car and decided to open the door to the house. He opened the door and took off his neck tie and coat, throwing them onto the couch.

Sighing tiredly he went outside to try once again to get the drunken man out of the car. Ichigo seemed to be sleeping happily just as he was with half his body slumped in and out of the car.

Uryuu hooked one of his arms under Ichigo's legs and the other arm around his back, and he managed to carry him bridal style back to the house and dropped him roughly on the couch. Ichigo woke up startled.

"H-hey!" he groaned. "You have GOT to stop drinking" Uryuu breathed heavily with displeasure. It was quite a challenge carrying a 150 pound man the little ways that he had to carry him.

Ichigo winced at the pounding in his head as he sat up. "Did you drop me or something!" he yelled

rubbing his head. "No, that's the result of you dropping twelve hard liquor drinks into your system." rolling his eyes the Quincy stood over him with a frown. "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who invited me to come to that damn fashion show" Ichigo decided that putting his face into the pillow on the couch would be best.

"I didn't say get wasted" Uryuu mumbled. Ichigo grumbled instead of saying anything else. Ichigo knew that Uryuu didn't feel attracted to him when he got drunk. He hoped Joanne's plan was working.

Uryuu decided to leave the red head alone, and he turned in for the night.

----------------------

The next morning Ichigo feeling a little better and decided to wake up particularly early that morning, he opened his eyes and breathed deeply. His head felt better and his vision was clearer, thank goodness.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a small shower and as soon as he got out the shower

he got stopped by Uryuu who was sitting wide awake on the bed. "Ichigo." he said. His voice was soft

and quite, almost a sad whisper. "Yes?' Ichigo's wild radiant haired head peered into the bedroom. Uryuu

as he sat on the bed watching Ichigo come to him was still amazed at the magnificently colored hair, and

it was the first thing he'd always see when seeing Ichigo. "I want to talk to you about something" he said

snapping out of his strayed thoughts. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo put his hand on the other's shoulder.

Ishida felt a bit of comfort and warmth from this small gesture. "We're in danger" he said coldly, eyes

staring angrily at the white wall in front of him. "W-what?" Ichigo snatched his hand away from his

shoulder. He laughed nervously and was waiting for Uryuu to say how he was just kidding, but those

words never came and he stared at him confused.

"I'm going to work" he said after a long, strained out

silence. It was awkward and weird, and he wanted to leave the room because the air was beginning to get

stuffy, and he didn't like feeling uncomfortable.

Ichigo stood up and was about to quickly leave but Uryuu grabbed his arm. "Wait" he murmured and

looked up at Ichigo. He stood up to his full height and looked the shinigami in the eyes. He looked at

worried mahogany colored pools. Desperate for an answer to tell him what was on his mind. He kissed

him lightly and then let his hands drop to the side. "I love you, I don't want you hurt" he mumbled, his

voice sounded so sad.

"I'm fine…" Ichigo's eyes were wide as he looked up and down at the man in

front of him. "…I'm going, now." he slowly walked backward out the room as he continually eyed the

archer strangely.

Ichigo got dressed and quickly left the house, locked the door he was about to walk to his car but

was stopped short by a surprise visitor. "Kurosaki, Ichigo" He looked wide eyed at the white haired man

leaning against the car. "Ryuuken?" he said looking at him angrily.

"My, how you've grown" the older white haired man smiled. Ichigo slowly walked to the car and pressed

the unlock button on the key.

Ryuuken ran his pale finger down the young man's face. "I see why my son's so smitten," Ichigo slapped

his hand away and continued to ignore him by getting into the car.

Before he could shut the door Ryuuken grabbed his arm and pulled him to the grown. "It's not polite to

ignore someone while they're talking" he said. Ichigo was going to stand up but he felt a kick in the ribs.

He looked up and saw three thugs ready to do damage, and Ryuuken smiling evilly above him.

"I hate you Kurosaki, and I don't want you infecting my son with your poison any more", he said pushing

up his glasses. "I'm sorry but, you're gonna have to kiss my ass!" Ichigo twisted up and kicked one of the

thugs square in the face. He stood up and saw the other two were lunging at him. More focused on the

other two Ichigo had not notice the Older Quincy raise his spirit arrow and shot the shinigami in the

back. As Ichigo went down, the other two thugs kicked, and stomped his immobile body until they were

given the signal to stop by the other man. He inspected the now bloodied body on the ground. Ichigo's eyes still glared at him angrily as Ryuuken laughed amusingly. He lit a cigarette and took a slow long

drag off of it before he knelt down next to Ichigo. "I hope you've learned your lesson" Ichigo smiled

mockingly, a bloody almost silly smile. "Y-you're son will always choose me, over you any day".

Ryuuken's frown deepened and he put out his cigarette on the young man's back which earned a hurt grunt.

"You can go now" he told the three thugs and he too disappeared to wherever he came from. While Ichigo lied there, bloodied and sore he thought to himself why someone would hate like Ishida's dad did. He also thought how all that hate didn't rub off on Ishida himself. He tried to move, but his body was so sore, he

could barely move a finger. So he did something completely useless. He called for help. He could barely open his mouth, but he managed to squeeze out the word for help in his native Japanese language and like he though there was no help

coming.

Uryuu sat in his room. He felt worried and paranoid all of sudden and he didn't know where all these

horrible feelings where coming from. "_Ishida…"_

Imaginary Ichigo was back, but under strange circumstances. "What is it?" Uryuu sounded annoyed.

"…_help me" _he pleaded he hugged the Quincy from behind ever so tightly. "Why?"

Uryuu all of sudden felt like there was something wrong. This Ichigo only came out when he was under…sexual frustration. This time he felt something was wrong.

"_I need your help" _Ichigo said his voice was desperate and needy. "What's wrong?" Uryuu turned to him.

"_Ichi…" _he said. Uryuu's heart almost stopped and he looked out his window and saw the car was still in

the driveway. He had thought earlier that he didn't hear the car leave the driveway. "Shit!" he said and

ran out into the living room and he opened the door and found Ichigo in the ground, his medical coat

dirtied, and blood had stained his brilliant orange hair. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki!" Uryuu's voice cracked as it always did every time he yelled and he ran outside to the other man's side.

"Oi! Answer me!" he shook the shinigami violently. "O-ouch…U-Uryuu" he could

barely hear the soul reaper. "What the hell happened?" he asked hysterically. "…I got.." Ichigo coughed.

He for the life of him could not tell the young Quincy that it was his father, the man the raised him had

come here and attacked him. "…I want to take a bath" Ichigo said ignoring the question. Uryuu picked

him up as carefully as he could and got him into the house. He sat the man gently in the bed and ran

some bath water.

After he filled the tub with warm water he went into the room and found Ichigo lying still on the couch.

"Can you tell me who attacked you?" Uryuu was more curious then angry. He'd have time to be angry

after Ichigo was well enough.

"Some thugs passing by" Ichigo said. "One of them sucker punched me

and the other two jumped me from behind," he lied his way out of Uryuu asking him any more questions.

"Did you get a good look at them?" he helped Ichigo stand up as Ichigo limped to the bathroom.

"No" the shinigami gazed was fixed to the floor and he dared not look at his loves face. He was such a liar.

Uryuu gently striped the man of his clothes and Ichigo slowly sunk into the soothing warmth of the bathtub and he could feel the water soothing his sore beaten body. Uryuu sat on the edge of the tub and continued to look at the red head worriedly. He didn't understand how some random thugs could just come out of nowhere and hurt Ichigo.

He sighed and a small thought passed in his mind thought that it may be his fathers doing, but he brushed that off and continued his attention of the abused. "Kurosaki" Ishida ran his hand down his wet left arm which was bruised so badly. The right corner of his mouth was bleeding just a small bit, his ribs looked bruised as he examined the giant black and blue spot on his side, and he had stains of blood in his head.

Only time Uryuu would call him by that name was when he was angry or either and in this case he had extreme worry for the man.

"How is your head feeling?" Uryuu asked examining his scalp for cuts or bruises. "I feel fine, I'm a doctor, I know if there was anything serious I would have checked myself in already" Ichigo had gotten snappy. "Okay" Uryuu almost winced away at the tone of his voice.

"Can you leave me alone?" Ichigo whispered pulling his legs up to his chest so he could relax more in the water. "Sure, let me know if you need anything" Ishida asked no more questions and closed the bathroom door behind him, and he slid down the wall next to the bathroom door.

The feeling that his father was behind all this really nagged at him like the plague and the more he thought about it the angrier he got, and the more it made sense that it could be him

Ryuuken. The name of someone who he felt did not deserve to be called 'father'.

All his life, the man would tell him that he wasn't good enough, or that he was useless.

His grandfather knew his father looked down on Uryuu. He'd keep the boy locked away in his room at times and Souken would insist that he'd take him for the week or weekend. Uryuu cherished his days with his grandfather. He loved and missed him greatly and thought about him from time to time.

His grandfather was one of the things that kept his life stable.

There would be times when Uryuu as a boy would practice making little dolls with a few sewing kits he got as gifts and show them to his father, he'd look at it then at Uryuu and say that this activity he was indulging himself in was completely senseless. Uryuu would then take his dolls and head back to his room, alone.

His father did anything to make the boy unhappy, and feel bad about himself, and make him feel as if no one would ever take care of him or bother with him like he did.

Uryuu's jaw clenched tight his fist in a tight ball, he hit the carpeted floor once, quite violently and stood up steadying his weight with the wall behind him.

"I hate him" he mumbled to himself. He heard a noise in the bathroom and opened the door finding Ichigo still quite sore struggling to stand up from the bathtub. He rushed over. "Let me help you" The

soul reaper pushed his hand away. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled and put one foot slowly over the bath tub and while holding on tight to the shower wall. "I-Ichigo?" Uryuu was quite taken aback by his burst of anger. The pain in his ribs caused him to buckle and fall to the bathroom floor.

His coughing he thought when the men kicked him in the chest it was no big deal but he began coughing up blood now, he covered his mouth and found blood after the coughing fit. He had forgotten about the

shot to the back by Ryuuken's arrow.

Ishida looked over his shoulder and saw the blood on his hand. "I'm calling Inoue"

"No!" Ichigo went into a coughing fit right after that. He held his chest tight trying to suppress the pain, but the more he coughed the worse it felt. "Take me to a hospital instead' Ichigo managed to say before falling into fits. Uryuu hated hospitals and the nearest one where they lived was his fathers, Ichigo's hospital was at least 20 miles from here. He held tight to the phone and looked at Ichigo sternly.

"T-take me…plea-please Uryuu" Ichigo was in a lot of pain. He thought he was completely fine, just a few kicks to the stomach and ribs, but he guessed wrong and his body was take a complete turn for the worst.

------------------------------------

_**Tsuara: **_

_OMG!! ICHIGO NOW? WHATEVER SHALL I DO WITH HIM?!!_

_Hello one, hello all. I appreciate you sticking to yet another chapter, but guess what?_

_I only have like 3 more days of school, then I'm done!!!! Yay!!_

_Anyway, I'd like some feedback on this so far, I mean. Writers need to know how they're doin' right? What do you call a writer who doesn't accept criticism? Kanye West. Lol and that's not what I am, I accept all shapes and forms of criticism, bring it! I can handle it! Any who, later see you next chapter ladies, gentlemen and in betweens! _


	17. Chapter 16: Of Love and War Pt II

_Title: __Because I Love You_

Rating: R

_**Warnings: **_Cursing, and little violence between men.

_Disclaimer:_I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH, it belongs to the amazing Tite Kubo.

**Author Note: **Shoot me now, I know! Sorry for the wait AGAIN. Jeez, I need someone to give me a due date or something because I'm no good without it! Anyway, here is chapter 16 lads and lassies. Thank you for keeping up with the story, on with the show!!

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 16:**_ Of Love and War pt. II

"Hello Kurosaki residents!!" Isshin sung as he answered the phone.

"S-sir…" Ishida's voice cracked as he spoke. He was at the hospital in the waiting room as he spoke.

Isshin could feel the hurt in the young man's voice and Uryuu didn't have to say anymore. He hung up the phone and headed to the hospital.

Squeezing the cell phone closed Uryuu sat slumped forward in his chair. Staring at the many specs of dirt that made up the floor of his father's prolific hospital. He hated waiting especially on loved ones. It was irritating to say the least.

A few more minutes had rolled by and Uryuu heard familiar voices coming into the hospital.

"I hope Ichigo is okay!" Orihime said to herself. Chad and Orihime had made there way to visit Ichigo at the Quincy's request. They found their way to the depressed Uryuu and sat near him.

"Ishida" Chad put his hand on the man's shoulder in concern.

"Once Isshin get's here, I don't care what the fucking doctors say, I'm seeing him"

Uryuu said and gave Chad a reassuring smile.

Fifteen more minutes passed, then thirty and Uryuu could tell by the footsteps that the Kurosaki elder had arrived.

Isshin had spotted the younger man and made a beeline for him, passing the sick, suffering and the dying.

"How is he?" Isshin asked, breath ragged from the rushing. Uryuu looked up from his hands. "They won't let me see him" he said. "Damn that bastard" teeth bared the elder Kurosaki skipped the nurse's front desk and went right to find his son. Looking at each other Uryuu and the others followed.

Soon Uryuu could sense Ichigo's fading spiritual energy and found the room. Opening the doors they all stood silent, as quite as they possibly could. Ishida took the first step in. He took a few step forward then stopped. He had never seen the shinigami in such a weak state.

He stepped closer, and closer until he was able to touch the man's face. He was so careful, he ran his finger tips down his jaw line very softly. He then spotted something on Ichigo's chest.

" My father did this…" the Quincy squeezed his hand into a tight fist.

Isshin, Orihime and Chad stood there silently and watched.

"I'll kill him" he whispered. "I hate him…AND I'LL KILL HIM!" Uryuu was now hysterical. Isshin unfolded his arms and grabbed the boy. "Calm down…" Uryuu hit him away and Isshin tighten his grip, causing the distressed man to wince in pain. "Ishida-kun" Orihime looked on in concern.

Chad took Orihime to the side, and he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Help Ichigo". She looked down at her fidgety hands. "The doctors could help him…"she replied.

A long time ago, Orihime had loved Ichigo with all her heart but one day Ichigo had come to her a long time ago confessing his love for another and from that day on she said she wouldn't be involved in any more of the shinigami missions, no more.

"Orihime, you have to…for me" Chad wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her.

As Isshin held the grieving man, Orihime stepped up to Ichigo's bed and peered into his face. He was pale, so pale and breathed shallowly. "Kurosaki-kun" she smiled tears forming in her eyes and then she called on her power and she began the time reversal healing process.

Ishida and Isshin watched as the yellowish orange light brightened the dim, dark room. A light Uryuu was all too familiar with.

Isshin took the young man too the window to sit with him. "Looks like he might be okay" he held a steady hand on Ishida's shoulder. "Why in hell is he so persistent on ruining our lives?"

Isshin could think of things. Jealousy, anger, hate, revenge. He didn't want to tell the boy how they once were lovers who had fallen out of love and that the white haired man was still bitter about it all those years.

"He's…probably mad you chose Ichigo, over him". the older man decided to settle for that.

"I saw, leftover remnants of a what looked like a spirit bow had pierced him", Uryuu explained "He should be killed for what he did," The young Quincy took off his glasses and let out a sound of annoyance, then put them back on.

"Only reason I can think of is he's a homophobic piece of shit!" Uryuu wanted to ram his fist through the window but Isshin gave him a look and he thought otherwise. Succumbing to violent outbreaks wouldn't do him any good anyway.

Isshin stood up and told Uryuu that he was going to get everyone a snack, and Ichigo something to eat. He knew his son was going to be hungry. They were there for a while and nightime had already made it's presence known.

After Uryuu watched the older Kurosaki exit the door, he turned his sights to Ichigo who was lying there being healed patiently by Orihime. He got up from his seat by the window and pulled up a chair beside Ichigo. Orihime glanced at Uryuu then set her sights back on Ichigo.

Soon the three saw Ichigo stirring in his sleep. Uryuu held the shinigami's hand in his and the he felt a gentle squeeze from him. "I-Ichigo?" he mumbled. Without opening his eyes the red head spoke.

"Hi", was the only thing he said before Ishida hugged him tightly. "Ah~ Ishida-kun! He's not fully healed yet!" Chad wanted to stopped him but he saw Ichigo smile.

"I'm glad to see you again too" he rubbed Uryuu's cheek with his thumb.

"I-Ishida-kun, I…" Chad took her hand. "I think they need some time alone," he whispered to her. She looked at them and took the large hand that was held out to her and they left them alone.

Meanwhile Isshin had some unfinished business to take care of himself.

Once he got to his destination he knocked politely on the door. "Come in" said the person inside.

Isshin opened the door and Ryuuken looked at him surprised but that soon was replaced with a smug smile. "Kurosaki, what a surprised" he took a few steps forward.

"Don't give me that bull shit" Isshin face was grim with anger. "I told you to leave those boys alone".

Ryuuken pushed up his glasses. Boldness filled him and he cracked a small smile at the man in front of him. "Your son got let off easy, as far as I'm concerned".

Isshin was beside himself with anger but held back for just a moment.

"I saw the arrow you shot threwhim, that as far as I'M concerned is unforgivable" he warned the white haired physician.

"Oh? Well, I wished I cared more Isshin" Ryuuken mocked pushing the other man's buttons.

It seemed to the elder Kurosaki that a simple talk between men wasn't going to be enough for the fellow standing across from him, so he turned around and closed the door behind him, and cracked his knuckles.

This was going to be satisfying.

"I was so worried you…" Uryuu gave Ichigo another warm hug. Ichigo pushed away from the Quincy so he could look at him. Ichigo's skin had regain it's healthful glow thanks to Orihime.

He wanted to tell him about what had happened, but something kept him from it. Luckily Uryuu already knew what had happened, so he didn't really have to tell him.

Ichigo sat up and stretched, he had spent all day in the hospital bed. "I'm fine now" the shinigami smiled. The two pressed their foreheads together, Uryuu's hand ran down Ichigo's now pink cheek.

Closer and closer they inched their face together to move in for a kiss when the door flung open.

Isshin was back with snacks and some wholesome food for his son to eat.

"What the hell, you can't just barge in like that dad!" Ichigo yelled holding his fist up. Isshin threw the food in Uryuu's face and look down on his son in the bed.

"WHA-T? IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR LOVING, CARING, DEVOTED FATHER?!" Isshin yelled grabbing Ichigo by the head and screwing his fist into his son's skull.

"DEVOTED FATHER MY ASS!!" Ichigo slipped out of his father's grip and threw a kick toward his head. The two men, younger and older where now standing up on the floor facing each other. Uryuu had moved his way to where Chad and Inoue where, by the door and the three watched in amazement.

Inoue would shrink back when she saw Ichigo almost get his head knocked off by his father.

Chad already was used to seeing this, as well as Uryuu and the two chuckled between each other as the girl flinched at every kick and punch thrown.

Ichigo was about to duck down to trip is father but he stopped mid way. He heard someone clear their throat. All 5 people looked to the door way and saw a few security guards and doctors at the door.

The doctors looked at Isshin with a grim look. "That's him, throw this man out!" one of them said and the security guard pushed his way through and took Isshin by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's this about?" the red head asked looking extremely concerned for his dad.

"He attacked the director of the hospital," one of the guards said. "I just rouged him up a little bit" Isshin smiled at Uryuu, and he in turn smirked and nodded slightly. Silently thanking the man.

"YOU BROKE THE DIRECTORS ARM!" one of the doctors yelled in anger. "Yeah, whatever. Kick me out if you want" he snorted nonchalantly.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, he didn't think his father could take such violent actions, but then he thought. The man did deserve it.

Isshin was kicked out, Ichigo got a bill of health from the doctors, while Ryuuken was in the emergency room of his own hospital for an arm severely broken in 3 places.

_**Tsuara:**_ _Well I think that takes care of HIM! I was getting tired of him messing around, but yeah. _

_How was it?! I hope it wasn't too~ bad. I'll have to speak the truth but this chapter and last chapter were my least favorite chapter to write, but it's cool though. So, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!!_

_P.S. I found these two Japanese art websites that specialized in ISHIDA/ICHIGO fan art. It's such a shame that there's only two~ but it's okay. I love them, they're totally MOE!! AND the art is wonderful!_


	18. Chapter 17: Love In Motion

Title: Because I Love You

Rating: R

_**Warnings: **_Love scene, slight cursing, Ichigo in...that outfit...

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH, it belongs to the amazing Tite Kubo.

**Author Note: **Hello, all. Sorry for the wait. I 'specially liked this chapter. TRIED and I mean tried to make the love scenes as best I could and without being all giggly. We all know I'm no good at them. So, I hope you enjoy everyone!

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_**Chapter 17: **_Love In Motion

Ichigo had gotten back to his home, and as soon as he had gotten there he headed straight for the shower after the shower he wanted to cook dinner but Uryuu insisted he lay down and rest.

"You just got out the hospital, why don't you rest" he pushed the man toward the bed room but Ichigo argued against it, so Ishida had no choice but to hoist him over his shoulder and throw him on the bed.

"Rest!" he frowned. Ichigo shrank back and pulled the blankets over his face. "Fine," he mumbled. Satisfied Uryuu headed to the kitchen and took out some chicken broth, went into the refrigerator and got several vegetables and put a pot on to boil some noodles.

He was grateful Ichigo cooked dinner every day, he was a good cook but now Uryuu felt it was time he take care of dinner for a little bit. After everything was cut up, boiled and ready he mixed everything together to make some chicken soup. Cooking may not have been his forte but he knew how to make simple recipes.

He filled two bowls with the hot, and savory soup with a spoon in each as a finishing touch.

Being very careful he carried the two bowls into the room. When he entered the bedroom he found the red head was sound asleep. Cheeks flushed from the warmth, red hair fallen gently over his eyes. To

Uryuu, Ichigo looked simply enchanting. He placed the two bowls on the night stand and knelt down by the side of the bed. He touched the other's cheek softly, running his fingertips slowly across, taking the simple comfort in the warmth from his face. "I made you some soup" he whispered hand running down his shoulder now. "Mmm, huh?" Ichigo mumbled eyes slightly open, Uryuu could see a sliver of brown peeking through the man's orange eye lashes. "Get up and eat something" Uryuu said louder and sterner. "Alright, alright" Ichigo moaned slowly adjusting himself to sit up in the warm bed.

The Quincy handed him the still warm bowl of soup. "What kind of soup is this?" the bed ridden one asked. "Eat it, you'll like it" Ichigo gulped a spoonful of soup without asking any more questions.

The soup had actually tasted pretty delicious to Ichigo's surprise, he hadn't pegged Uryuu to be that good at cooking. "Great!" Ichigo exclaimed. He patted Uryuu's head like a puppy. "Thank you, your extra sweet today" . Uryuu stayed silent while eating his soup.

The two finished and Ishida took both their bowls. Ichigo stretched and jumped out of bed following him to the kitchen. Feeling extra frisky he hugged Uryuu from behind as he cleaned the few dishes in the sink. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ishida teased putting some soap on a sponge to wash the bowl.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do four-eyes?" Laughing inwardly to himself the Quincy wiped his wet hands on a towel by the sink and turned to the red headed shinigami. "Four eyes? Really? What are we, twelve now?" he chuckled and returned to cleaning up, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Aww…come on~" Ichigo embraced him again from behind. Uryuu turned and pressed his lips hard against other man, pushing them both into the kitchen table. "Mmph~ wait a minute!" Ichigo shrieked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Ishida's eyes were clouded with lust. "I just wanted a kiss, I don't want you to fuck me in the middle of the kitchen!!" the shinigami was currently struggling his way out of the archer's lust filled grip.

"Oh." Ishida said sliding off of the other's body. He pecked him on the lips and returned to washing the dishes. "Nymphomaniac" Ichigo joked poking him in the face. "Hey…I don't sleep around with different people" the Quincy scrubbed and scrubbed at a small dish. "True, but you do like sex a lot" the red head glanced into the fridge for some water. "I'm working on that" Ishida rinsed and continued his pattern on another dish. "Oh, really? How's it coming. Doesn't seem like your making any progress" the shinigami man jumped when he heard Uryuu slam a plate down in the sink.

"Look, I'm trying as hard as I can, alright? And when did this turn into an argument?" he looked upon his loves face saddened. What else was he supposed to do, he was trying. Wasn't that enough.

Ichigo eyes averted down to the floor in embarrassment. He didn't mean to make it an argument. Not saying anything else he went back to the bedroom.

Uryuu watched as he dropped the subject without saying anything else. He quickly finished cleaning the sink full of dishes then dried his hands, and found Ichigo had fallen back sleep.

Leaning on the door frame he looked on. Ichigo could be a pain, he thought. But he would never stop loving the flamboyant, unique character.

----

"I think your sessions are pretty much up, Ishida" Joanne leaned further into her seat for more comfort on her back. "What?" he hadn't listen and now was staring off into space.

"You don't show any more of those symptoms you first came here with", she wrote something down in her notes.

Ishida was surprised, happily surprised. Now that he thought about it lately he hadn't had any hard time restraining himself, in fact he felt rather normal. It had been months since his and Ichigo's little argument and he had been doing well in not annoying his lover.

After the incident that happened with Ichigo his mind was no longer clouded with anything but protecting the red headed shinigami.

"I'm glad to hear that" he told Joanne. He stood up and along with her and they shook hands.

She then reached in her bag holding Uryuu's journal. "I think you might like to put more memories in this" she said handing it to him. "Thank you Joanne" he took it into his hands with great care.

"It was a pleasure, no pun intended" she laughed. His eye slightly twitched but he laughed along with her. He appreciated the help and was grateful he no long felt that crushing need anymore.

"_And to think all it took was Ichigo's hospitalization," _he thought himself.

After his little appointment he stopped by the store to pick up some special items for dinner.

For the years that they were together Kurosaki had did all the cooking of the meals of the house and it was the least the Quincy could to show his appreciation.

With his grocery basket in hand he peaked at every aisle until he had picked up all the items that he needed then he made his way to the check out line where a very nice young lady scanned out his items. Before he went to the store he had called Ichigo's kid sister Yuzu to give him a few pointers on some special dishes he wanted to make.

"Looks like a nice meals gonna get cooked tonight," she smiled flirtatiously. Ishida pushed up his glasses and smiled back at her. "Yeah,". After all was scanned he paid and left the store. Making his way quickly to the house. He only had about a few hours to get things set up and to make a few important phone calls.

------

The pots were on the stove, the plates on the table was set for two and the candles lit the small dining room table just right.

All this had been done in about forty five minutes to an hour.

He had currently been chatting on the phone with special people for a very special occasion that was long over due for both him and Ichigo.

Like clockwork Ichigo had arrived back from work safe and sound. Just right when Uryuu finished cooking "I'm home" he called in Japanese throwing off his physician coat on the coat rack and threw his bag at the doorway.

Uryuu strolled in from the kitchen to the living room to greet his loved one. "Welcome back," he wrapped his arms around the red head pulling him in for a kiss.

"Something smells good, what is it?" the doctor asked.

"Dinner is served" , a look of pleasant surprise crossed the red head's face.

"Let me…uh…let me clean up," Ichigo was in complete surprise at Uryuu's change in attitude.

It took him only fifteen minutes and he was cleaned, relaxed and in sweat pants and a red tee-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen and Uryuu was just finishing with the setting of the table.

"What made you spontaneously start cooking?" he sat down carefully in the chair.

"I just felt this great need to" Uryuu said putting the food onto the table. It was a feast fit for a king.

"And because I love you" he smiled. He opened the oven and pulled out a chocolate cake and set on the counter to cool.

"You're such a cheese ball," Ichigo joked. The delicacies that were laid out were of Chinese cuisine.

Pork, vegetables, even noodle dishes.

He got his bowl of rice and delved into the pork and veggies.

"Dis is rearry goo Uryuu~," Ichigo said talking with his mouth full. "I appreciate that" Uryuu thanked picking up a piece of broccoli.

Dinner had turned out better than Ishida had expected, afterward he cleared the table and carried the cake putting it in the middle of them. He moved his index finger, beckoning the shinigami to come to him.

"Come here and sit in my lap," Ichigo smirked and sat down in the man's lap like he asked.

Uryuu took a slice of cake and plated it. Then took the fork, taking a little piece of it and putting it to the other's lips. Parting his lips slightly Ichigo took in the moist, chocolaty dessert . Uryuu held Ichigo securely with his other hand while he fed Ichigo the cake with the other.

"How…does it taste?" , the raven hand moved his mouth lightly touching the red's ear tickling him with his breath. Ichigo slightly held his head back as Uryuu scooped him another forkful of chocolaty bliss.

"It's loaded with so much chocolate" Ichigo murmured. He leaned back, and was now resting on the other's chest. Uryuu sat the metallic fork on the plate which was on the table and was now idly fondling with Ichigo's shirt.

"Mmm, that cake was amazing, Uryuu", Ichigo's tan hand gently ran down the paler ones face.

"I feel really good, after eating that,".

After those words were spoken a gasped escaped his lips. The mans who's lap he was in had reached under his red t-shirt was teasing the pink bud underneath. Softly fondling until it got ever so hard. Uryuu with his hand free from the shirt now had moved to the hard package that was somewhat noticeable in Ichigo's sweat pants.

"That feels really good Uryuu", Ichigo seemed to be giddy from the chocolate meal.

"Does it now? Would you like me to keep going?" he asked continuing to message Ichigo's pleasure through his sweatpants. "Yes, keep going" Ichigo had his hand on top of Uryuu's gently coaxing him into messaging harder.

Ishida chuckled at the eagerness in Ichigo's face. Uryuu held on to Ichigo's hips as the shinigami kissed him feverishly. Even though he was participation in this sumptuous act he didn't feel that his heart would really be in it unless he let Ichigo know what was on his mind.

He slowly stood from the chair and the two were on their feet. Ichigo took Uryuu's hand happily .

"Uh, Ichigo…" When they got to the bedroom the bright orange haired man closed the door.

"What is it?" Ichigo was smiling taking his hand and sitting the two on the bed.

He leaned in and gave him a small peck on the Quincy's lips.

"I've been thinking…" , Ichigo currently was fiddling with his belt buckle.

"…I-Ichigo, w-wait!" Uryuu blushed pushing his hands away.

The shinigami did as he was told and sat next to him hands folded, and to himself.

Clearing his throat the archer pushed up his glasses and took Ichigo's hands in his.

"I was thinking that we should marry, right away" he squeezed Ichigo's hand gently.

Before he would have said more but Ichigo had latched his lips onto his. The shinigami was happy to hear those words. "Mmmph…Ichigo!" Ishida gently pushed him away to breath.

"Let's hurry up and get married already!," was all Ichigo said and it sent Uryuu's heart a flutter and his face pink.

"Can you wait here a minute" Ichigo said. Nodding Uryuu had no idea what the shinigami had in store for him.

Ichigo disappeared into their big closet and 10 minutes later he reappeared dressed in the frilliest light pink maid outfit in the world. Of course it was a product of Uryuu's who made it especially for Ichigo to fulfill his odd fantasies of Ichigo.

The maid outfit was cute, and the look on Ichigo's face was priceless. He was a bit embarrassed in the outfit.

Ishida stood up from the bed, eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe how unbelievable Ichigo looked.

"U-uhm…I just…you know…stop staring!" Ichigo mumbled then yelled face a blaze with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you look ravenous" the Quincy held his slightly quivering hand. He wanted to run and get his camera, but he knew Ichigo would beat him to a pulp if he did such a blasphemous act.

Ishida wanted to strip him so bad at that moment but he thought he'd enjoy this blissful moment.

He stepped closer to the frilly shinigami and examined him from head to toe. He really enjoyed this eye candy he was getting. Down to the very stockings the man was wearing.

"C-can I take it off, I was only planning on wearing this for a minute," Ichigo blushed fidgeting in the maid outfit.

Uryuu fingered the soft fabric down to the hem of the dress, he slid his warm hand up the dress making Ichigo shy away from his touch.

"You look wonderful in this, why not stay in it a little longer" asked the Quincy.

Ichigo looked as if he had to think about it, but he really didn't. He knew it made Uryuu happy.

Rolling his eyes he shrugged. "Fine" he moaned disapproving of the idea.

Ishida ran his further up the soft frilly skirt and gently rolled down the white lace stockings. Ishida gently pushed them both to the bed and Uryuu took the white lace stockings off completely letting them gently fall to the ground.

Uryuu softly kissed the inside of the shinigami's thigh causing the man to shudder at the sensations.

The soft butterfly like kisses the slowly went further and further up the soul reapers thigh.

Ishida gently sucked on a particular spot, making the red head blush brighter. "Uryuu…", he moaned.

The older man pushed the skirt further up the shinigami's leg, and pulled the man's small black briefs down his legs releasing his erection.

Ichigo couldn't stop his fidgeting now that the Quincy was messing around sensitive areas.

"U-Uryuu…stop staring it's embarrassing" he cried. Uryuu smiled then kissed the engorged organ, teasing the poor man. After a the merciless teasing he took it fully in his mouth.

"No, no~" Ichigo protested. Ishida rested his hands on the bed as he ignored the complaints coming from the shinigami and soon Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore, and all that pent up sexual tension released in the raven haired man's mouth as he happily accepted every drop.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said he sat up in the bed on his knees. "Let me, uhm…" Ichigo kissed Uryuu as he fell on top of him comfortably.

Ishida gently squeezed his supple ass cheeks as the shinigami melted into the kiss.

He sucked the Quincy's bottom lip, Ishida gently unzipped the back of the maid dress and pulled it slightly down the shinigami's shoulder.

"Uryuu~" Ichigo moaned as he felt the man bit down on his sensitive neck.

As Uryuu played with his sensitive spot, he unbuckled the man's belt, button on his jeans and unzipped his zipper moving his hand inside.

"I can't hold on any longer" Ichigo moaned as he pulled down the man's jeans and undergarments.

Ichigo was ready for his lover, and happy. Sitting contently on top of his warm love interest.

"Make love to me Uryuu", Ichigo asked voice like silk. How could the Quincy refuse such a sultry request?

Ishida felt like he was in a miraculous dream as he and Ichigo orgasm over and over together.

Ichigo was sitting in Uryuu's lap now, riding another orgasm and holding onto his archer for dear life.

"Uryuu I love you, I love you…" he mumbled a hassled breath in the other's ear. "…so much,".

The raven smiled at this, it was quite rare for Ichigo to tell him such words but he felt so ecstatic to hear them. He kissed the orange haired man. "Say that again" he asked nudging Ichigo's cheek with his nose.

"I-I love you, Uryuu", Ichigo blushed from brightly. Still holding the shinigami's naked body against his own he smiled into the soul reaper's neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin. "It's so nice to hear that from you once in a while," Uryuu said hugging the man.

The pretty maid dress laid lightly on the floor, as the two laid snuggled up together, both this time and not just one were satisfied and content, enjoying each other's company.

Uryuu for the life of him, couldn't remember the last time they did this. Lying around in bed doing nothing. Before and after Ichigo's hospitalization all they'd been doing was work, work, work.

"Hey, Uryuu?" Ichigo said looking up at the man who he was lying on. "Yeah?" Ishida asked lazily he took his glasses from the night stand and put them on his face. "Penny for your thoughts" he said smirking up at him. The archer traced circles around Ichigo's arm lazily before he spoke. "I was just thinking, we should have relaxing days like this more often."

A low hum signaled Ichigo's agreement. Soon after the bright orange haired man fell asleep comfortably from the exhaustion of their activities. As the man slept Uryuu found it quite tantalizing to run his slender, lengthy fingers through Ichigo's orange locks, it was almost a soothing sensation and he was sure Ichigo enjoyed the messaged as he slept soundly.

------------------

_**Tsuara: Whaaaa~ totally awesome. OMG THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND IT'S DONE, oh my! I'm so happy and sad at the same time. I don't even want to think about it~ was that sweet or what? Too sweet? Too sugary for your taste? Heehee ^_^. I must admit, I was a OCDing about the crazy scenes in there. I hope it was written alright.  
**_

_**Anywhoo, review, flame it. I don't mind. But most of all thanks for reading. Later guys **_


	19. Chapter 18: Nothing But the Harmony

**Title: ****Because I Love You **

**Rating: R+**

_**Warnings: **_Loving between husband and…husband! Cursing, and some ignorance.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry you all, I do not own BLEACH.

**Author Note: **This is it, the final curtain call.

_Summery: Kurosaki Ichigo age 25. Ishida Uryuu age 26. Both living together and engaged to be married. But things for them won't be so easy, they'll have to fight their way through ridicule, near fatal accidents and…Ishida's dad?_

_Chapter 18: Nothing But the Harmony_

Weeks had passed quite nicely and there had been no other major problems with the two.

The morning after another one of their sessions was almost as sweet as the night before.

Ishida like most mornings woke up before Ichigo. He rubbed his shoulder soothingly and managed to wake up the red head who opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly at the Quincy for a minute. "Good morning sunshine" Uryuu smiled. "Hey four-eyes" Ichigo joked resting his head against the archer's chest feeling him breath in and out, he was so comfortable he felt like falling asleep again.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Uryuu asked still rubbing the other's shoulder.

"Hell yeah I did," the shinigami mumbled against his chest.

The phone rang and Uryuu inched his way from Ichigo's hold on him, receiving a disapproving groan.

Reaching the phone he answered, "Hello, Ishida speaking".

"Sir, what color was it you wanted the special fabrics to be for the tuxedoes" his assistant asked instantly.

"O-oh, Umi…I want one of the fabrics to be black and the other to be an off white with a light blue lining," he said.

"Alright I'll send off for that right away," she said pleasantly over the phone. She was quite happy that her boss was finally tying the not with his longtime partner and she was glad that she was involved in the process. Just when she was about to hang up the phone, "Umi!" Ishida called on out his end.

"Yes sir?" she asked. "I appreciate it," he thanked, he meant it from the bottom of his heart. She had saved his ass a many times. "It's my pleasure sir," she smiled on her end. With that he hung up and for some reason he felt a flash of déjà vu. He flipped out of that mind set when Ichigo wrapped his around his waist, kissing his pulse spot on his neck. "Hey," he yelp almost he was really caught off guard.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked. He had got up and taken his quick shower and was already dressed in his lab coat ready for work. "Some business I had to take care of…," Ishida trailed off.

He turned around seeing his companion already set for his job. "I'll be home this evening," Ichigo said almost apologetically. Uryuu was fine with it, his job was more flexible than Ichigo. That gave him more time to do the planning. The shinigami grabbed an apple and headed for the door with the Quincy following behind him. Before Ichigo opened the door Uryuu playfully tapped him on the ass and Ichigo winched ever so slightly. "What's wrong?", Ishida asked. "Still a little sore…from last night," he smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Mm…hm? I remember it was _you_ begging me ever so sweetly to fuck you harder…," Ishida teased. Ichigo's face turned a bright red and he pinched the archer's cheek.

"…how could I refuse a request like that?" he continued.

"Shut up!" Ichigo mumbled opening the door, face still heated.

"I'll see you later than," Uryuu called as the shinigami. "Yeah, later" Ichigo waved getting into the car and then driving off.

Uryuu closed the door and sighed back against the closed entrance he slid down to the floor.

"_There so much to do, and I don't know where to start_," he thought. He took off his glasses, sat them down in his lap and looked around the room, thinking.

He already had their wardrobe for the big event, now he needed to find a planner to help him out with this because he couldn't possibly do it all himself. So off to the phone again he went to find a wedding planner.

* * *

It had been 5:43p.m. when Ichigo looked at his watch. He decided to check on a few more patients before he headed home.

He went to one of his most watched patience first, an older lady in her 70s.

"Mrs. Yamaguchi?" he knocked and he heard the older woman answer for him to come in.

"Hello Mrs Yamaguchi, how are you this evening?" he asked politely closing the door behind him.

"I'm doing quite well Kurosaki-san" she smiled up at him. "How has your chest been feeling?" he asked putting on the stethoscope so he could listen to her chest. "I've been coughing a little but that's all," she said letting him move the listening part of the medical tool around her chest so he could hear.

"No pains?" he asked listening closely for anything abnormal. "No, not anymore" she said thinking when the last time she had any, but she couldn't remember.

Taking the stethoscope from her chest he took them out of his ears. "Well, I don't hear any abnormalities in your lungs," he smiled at her. "Thank you doctor," she said patting his hand gently.

"It's not a problem at all, I'm glad your pains are gone," he said.

He was about to get up from his seat next to her bed when something she said caught him off guard.

"You have a glow about you doctor,".

"E-excuse me?" he asked turning to her. "You look happier than you have in a while, is all," she explained. "D-do I?" he laughed sheepishly scratching his head.

"I'm glad," she smiled laugh lines disappearing with her wide and happy smile.

"Well Mrs Yamaguchi, I will be seeing you," he said excusing himself from her room. Once he closed her

door he shook his head. _"Some people,"_ he thought to himself putting his hands in his pocket and finishing off the reminder of his rounds.

Meanwhile Uryuu was successful in finding a wedding planner who he was currently talking with at their office.

"Hello, you must be Ishida Uryuu," the wedding planner held out there hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Yes, and you're Stella, right?" he asked. "That I am, I'm very glad to meet such a prominent fashion designer such as yourself," she complimented. "Please, you're too kind," he smiled pleasantly and then she led him into her office so they could get the planning started. "So, what can I do you for," the American asked once they were seated at her desk across from each other.

"First, I don't want a big extravagant wedding" Ishida explained. "Okay, something modest. I gotcha," she said nodding her head. Her American accent so thick as she spoke in Japanese. He found it just a bit peculiar but that thought did not linger too much in his thoughts.

"Also, before I make anymore decisions I'd like my fiancé in on this as well," he said.

"Oh, of course!" the American clapped expressions quite exaggerated.

"When will she be in?".

"Uhm _he_ should be home from work by now, I'll call him," Uryuu said flipping out his cell phone.

"_Him!?_" thought the wedding planner. Her eyes shifted oddly over the man and all of a sudden she didn't feel to comfortable helping him with his wedding.

"U-uh, e-excuse me!" she whispered he was currently talking with Ichigo on the other line. He held his finger up signaling to her that he'd be done in a moment. "Yeah, it's close by" he said. The shinigami had just got off of work and was wondering where the wedding planning place was. "Okay…O-kay~ I love you too, bye" Ishida ended flipping the phone off.

"He'll be here in a minute," he said folding his hands in his lap. _"Shit, how am I gonna weasel my ass out of this one," _she thought biting her lip. She smiled falsely at the man in front of her.

It hadn't been nearly 15 minute when Ichigo arrived to the place still in his lab coat.

"Yo, Ishida" Ichigo greeted taking his seat next to him. "I'm glad you can make it," Uryuu smiled giving him a once over as was the wedding planner.

"So, what's up?" the red head asked. The wedding planner just stared at Ichigo's hair and was wondering like everyone who saw Ichigo for the first time, if his hair was real or not.

"Uh, yes. Well, Ishida-san here tells me you all are planning a wedding," she said a bit nervously.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, that's what we're here for,".

"I-uhm…he's marrying you?" she stammered reaching for a pen on her desk to play with for distraction.

"Yes," the two men both said in unison. Ichigo took Uryuu's hand in his. "Yeah," he said.

"W-well, haha…uh…" she looked around at papers on her desk and laughed nervously. Ishida sensed something not quite right about the situation and asked, "Can we get on with telling you what we want?".

"No! I mean…I-I can't help you," she said point blank. "Why the hell not?" Ichigo asked, Uryuu squeezed his hand to calm his nerves so he wouldn't start yelling. "Because, I don't plan weddings for…" Stella looked to Uryuu then to an angry Ichigo. "…you type of people," she said in English. Ichigo gave her a funny look then looked to Uryuu who told him what she had said in Japanese and his features went from anger to rage.

"Listen bitch-" he began but Uryuu put his hand over his mouth before he could say any more harmful words. "Can you tell us why is it you don't help, 'our type of people'?" he spoke to her in her native language which surprised her quite a bit. "Since you understand me, you'll understand I don't help faggots" she smirked closing all her planner books she had out for them.

"Faggots?" Uryuu repeated mouth turned down into a frown. Ichigo was looking at him and her. He did not understand the other words but he knew the word 'faggot' quit well. It was a universal taboo word.

The Quincy could feel the shinigami wanting to punch his fist through the woman, he could feel the anger and heat radiating off his body, and he almost let him have at her but he didn't. He knew of a better way to put her down and humiliate her as she did them.

"Well Stella, we thank you for trying to help us but we will be taking our business elsewhere" he said politely leaving the premises and releasing his hand on Ichigo's mouth.

"Why did you let her get away with that?!" he yelled. "You don't know what she said to us," Uryuu said speaking just above a whisper. "She called us faggots, and you let that shit go!" he yelled up until the two got to the car door. "I have something planned for her, don't worry," Ishida said and then that's when Ichigo saw that gleam in his eye, the look he got when he had hit his target.

"I'll find some other place," he said before the two entered the car, shut the door and drove off.

------------------------------------------

Once home Ichigo let out a long sigh, pulled off his shoes, threw his lab coat on the coat hanger and stretch. It had been a _very_ long day and he was in much need of a rest.

He flopped down on the coach and leaned perching himself up with his elbows to his knees. So busy and oblivious to things he had almost forgotten the prejudices of the world. Of his country, he hated it.

Getting married to the person you love should not be so difficult as people make it out to be, but here they were. Turned away by a wedding planner. He wondered who else would turn them away as well.

Uryuu walked over to the man sitting idly, thoughtfully on the couch, he reached over and began messaging his shoulders. "What's on your mind?" he asked working the man's tired shoulder muscles receiving an approving moan.

"It's just…what if we get refused out marriage license?" he asked leaning his shoulders forward for the archer to get more access to work. "We won't, I promise you that" Uryuu reassured bending over to kiss down the nape of his neck gently.

"Truthfully speaking Kurosaki, I don't really need a piece of paper to tell me how much you mean to me," he said wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders now.

"Yeah, you have a point…" Ichigo said biting his lip. In his heart he really was looking forward to telling the word that Ishida Uryuu would be his forever and ever.

"But!" Ishida raised a finger. "I said I would marry you didn't I?" he whispered into his love's ear.

"Yeah, you did say you'd do that," a small smile crossed the shinigami's features.

"Then we're getting it done," the archer added kissing his cheek.

"I love you," Ichigo mumbled, mouth reverting back to his usual scowl after thinking about how the woman talked to them. "Love you too," Ishida said squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

He released the man and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry" Ichigo said still a little saddened even if Uryuu gave him his word.

Uryuu sighed to himself and glance Ichigo's was as he was in the kitchen. "You haven't eaten today have you?" he asked. Ichigo did not answer him, he just sat on the couch.

"Have you?" he asked louder but there was still no answer. The Quincy who currently had his arms folded, uncrossed them and padded back into the living room and peered over the couch to find the man sound asleep. _"Wow, he really is tired_" he thought and went quickly to get a blanket from the bedroom to put over him.

He grabbed the big comforter off the bed and came back into the room to gently throw it over the slumbering shinigami. "That should keep you warm" he mumbled to no one in particular. He made sure it covered the shinigami comfortably before he began to make a little something for himslef to eat.

It wasn't much, just some warm miso soup and grilled fish was what he made, he didn't feel like cooking a whole lot. He sat down at the kitchen table with a small groan and laughed at the thought of how old he was getting. He was damn near twenty seven years old by now almost thirty, and already he could feel his youth slowly slipping away from him.

Picking up his chop sticks he snipped off a piece of grilled fish and chewed on it thoughtfully, and slowly. It wasn't bad. Putting the wooden utensils down after he filled his palette with fish he took the small bowl filled with miso soup and sipped.

Everything tasted not to bad, compared to his standards. After the meal he quietly cleaned up his dishes and went to the telephone.

Picking it up he dialed a number and held it to his ear, listening intently as it rang for the other end to pick up. "Yes, hello" answered the person on the other line. "Sado…" Ishida said charmingly.

"Ishida~ it's been a little while, how are you?" Chad asked, voice as deep as always. "I'm doing fine, how are you?" he asked back. "I can't complain," he gave a half smile on his side of the line.

"Well, Sado. I have a small favor to ask," Uryuu said turning his charm on overdrive and cutting to the chase. "Sure, anything for an old friend," Chad said holding the phone with his shoulder while shuffling around with some papers. "There is this wedding planner who gave us a bit of trouble today…" he trailed. Chad sat and listened to what his friend wanted as a request and smiled mischievously.

"I understand,". Was all he said when they finished talking. "I appreciate it a lot, Sado," Uryu thanked.

"It's nothing really," the gently giant said, voice low and comforting.

"Expect and invitation in the mail," the archer said before they said their goodbyes.

He hung up the phone and then turned his head toward the couch and saw Ichigo was still sleeping.

He realized Ichigo worked hard, everyday and he wished he could take some of the pressure off of his feet

for him. Being a full time doctor was not a walk in the park. The archer thought he got paid a ridiculously amount of money for doing what he did, but what could he do.

He then gave in and called his assistant for back up, and told her to find some wedding planners who weren't as discriminating as the one they visited, and to make an appointment for him for tomorrow afternoon.

"Is that all sir?" she chirped. "Yes that's all Umi, thank you," he said and for the final time that day, hung up the phone.

It was now 10:45pm, almost 11p.m. when the archer began unbuttoning his dress shirt, and pulling it off slinging it on the bed.

He hadn't realized that planning a wedding was going to be so difficult and frustrating but it was for Ichigo. He'd do just about anything, whatever the man would ask of him, he'd jump off a building for the man if that's what he wanted of him. He didn't care. He loved him that much.

Hand moving to undo his belt buckle when he was somewhat startled by Ichigo shuffling sleepily into the room his work clothes wrinkled horribly from his nap. Yawning he asked, "What time is it?".

"Ten minutes til eleven," he replied. Ichigo blinked, staring blankly at the carpet, eyes still adjusting to being awake. "Really?" he said after a few minutes. Uryuu nodded slowly then walked toward the still sleepy man, "Come on, let's go to bed," he murmured Ichigo rubbed his eyes and shook his head agreeing.

"_Well have better luck tomorrow,"_ Uryuu thought.

* * *

The morning newspaper arrived and Ichigo awoke to a happy grinning Uryuu.

"Ohayo~ gozaima~su, Kurosaki!!" he sang leaning down and planting a big loving kiss on the confused orange haired shinigami.

"What the hell did you smoke this morning?" Ichigo mumbled scratching his head sleepily.

"The paper has arrived my sweet heart," he still had the maniacal grin on his bespectacled face.

"So~" Ichigo groaned still angry about being woken up. "So~ look!" he shoved the paper object in the shinigami's hands. Ichigo scanned the paper and then a small smile crept across his face, then he turned to look up at the Quincy.

"I'm glad that bitch got what she deserved," he said and evil grin crossing his face.

"See, I told you not to worry about it," Uryuu chuckled.

Ichigo jumped out of bed tackling a stunned Uryuu to the floor. "Let's take a nice hot bath together," he said. "B-but I have-" Uryuu tried to pull away but Ichigo grabbed his hand and headed to wash up for the bath.

Stripping off both their clothes. "W-wait, Kurosaki!" Uryuu wasn't in control anymore.

"Chill man, I just want us to take a nice bath together," Ichigo said looking at him confused.

He playfully sprayed the man with the shower head. Sighing the Quincy took off his glasses, placing them on the bathroom sink carefully.

"Come on, draw up the bath water," Ichigo laughed still spraying him with the semi cold water.

"Ow, shit alright. Stop spraying me!" Ishida yelled back playfully.

He turned on the hot water and a bit of the cold and let it run, he and Ichigo washed up clean before he turned it off and they both carefully got in together.

As they sunk down in the warm water, every one of their nerves seemed to relax instantly and the tiredness and stress of the week seemed to go right away.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Ichigo asked he somewhat waded his way so he could put his back to Uryuu's chest, snuggling in comfortably. "It feels quite nice, yes" , Uryuu mumbled into Ichigo's hair, wet hands moving to message his chest.

"Mm, warm water's makin' me sleepy again," Ichigo mumbled eyes closed as he focused on the relaxing heat of the water and the gently message Ishida was giving him.

Ichigo was so comfortable right that moment, that he felt like he could melt into Ishida at any moment.

"Are we feeling extra good this morning?" Ishida murmured, his lips finding Ichigo's warm shoulder quite enticing. "Yes we are," he moaned head resting slightly more on the man behind him.

"Mm," Ishida hummed lips trailing up to the crook of the shinigami's neck, gently he sucked on the skin there making a small red mark. Ichigo's stomach began to crawl with arousal at the tantalizing kisses he was receiving from his other half.

"You know you're making me feel _really_ good," the orange haired one moaned happily. "Mmhm" was all that Ishida said to respond back.

He too had the beginnings of arousal slowly pool at bottom of his stomach.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo moaned rubbing his hand down the man's pale thigh. "Now Ichigo, we both promised to wait until after the wedding," Uryuu reminded the soul reaper. "But now is such a perfect time to-," Ichigo smirked twisting his body so he was face to face with his fiancé, kneeling in between the Quincy's legs and kissing him slightly biting his lip before he retracted.

The feeling that slowly pooled into Uryuu's stomach was growing larger and he held Ichigo away from him by squeezing both the man's shoulders. "After. I want to as much as you do and you know it," he whispered eyes a bit blurry without his glasses but still looking into Ichigo's eyes.

With pursed Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Alright, your right. After." he nodded more and kissed him on the forehead gently before dripping out the bath and getting a towel, then leaving the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

When Ishida arrived in his office he had no idea what his assistant Umi had in store for him.

He sat down in his chair and started to answered back phone messages that were for him before she marched into her office with an unlikely visitor. "Sir, I have a wedding planner here who says they have been acquainted with you before," she said voice as sweet and innocent as ever.

Uryuu looked up into question at the person. "Okay, bring them in" he said crooking his neck at the door to see them when they first walk in and walk in they did.

"Hello sir, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. I heard you were looking for a wedding planner" Rukia said smile as fake and cheesy as ever. If Uryuu were drinking coffee he would have spit it out all over his new fashion sketches. Thank goodness that was not the case.

"K-Kuchiki-san!" he stammered totally taken off guard by her visit. "Umi…where'd…how'd…" he couldn't believe his eyes. How did she know about his wedding all the way from soul society.

"Umi you may leave us" he said after somewhat regaining his composure. "You look surprised!" she said sarcastically. "I'm shocked, beyond shocked.

How did you find out we were planning our wedding?" he asked arms crossed as he sat in his seat from across his desk. "Urahara" she simply stated.

Uryuu now had his hand on his chin. "Then Chad must have told him, right?" he asked in her direction.

"Bingo!" she smiled twirling in his office chair. "And, I'm here to help!".

"What do you know about planning weddings?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Well, I've already got your chefs, and I took the liberty to picking out a nice quaint place as the venue" she explained.

"I figured you wanted something small?" he huge purple eyes looked up at him. He nodded.

"You know us all to well Rukia" he graced her with a thankful smile.

"It's my wedding gift to you," she said putting her hand on his desk. He placed his larger hand on top of hers. "All you need to do is find your best men and maid of honors and send out the invites" .

Another shocked look passes his features, "May I ask where this wedding will be held?".

"A nice little shrine village in Kyoto" , she answered curtly. He shook his head in amazement. "How were you able to afford to do all this?" it was his final question to her.

"Nii-sama told me to do it," she said happily. "The real truth is it's his gift to you two,".

He squeezed her hand gently and took it into his. "You really don't know how much this means to me, and I don't know how I can thank both you and…" he barely wanted to say Byakuya's name.

He swallowed his pride, the man did practically save them the hassle of doing all the hard wedding stuff for themselves. "…Byakuya. I and I'm sure Ichigo will truly appreciate it," he finished.

"You know I'd do anything for you two," she squeezed his hand back.

After a little while the two conversed a bit before Rukia went off to make more preparations for the wedding.

After work Uryuu had called Ichigo to tell him that he'd pick him up and currently that were his car was driving to.

Once he arrived at the hospital he spotted the orange haired shinigami already walking toward the car. He got in and shut the door carefully. "What's the emergency?" he asked looking at the archer concerned.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we have 85 percent of our wedding preparations done?" he said in one long dramatic sentence.

"Are you shitting me?" Ichigo asked making a poor choice of words. "No I'm not _shitting you_, all we need to do is find out best men and brides maids, then send the invites out," he smiled holding tight to the steering wheel as he talked.

"Who did you find for a wedding planner?" Ichigo asked pleasantly surprised. "Kuchiki-san," Uryuu announced trying to sound cool like he always tried to do since he was fifteen years old.

"E-eeeeh?! RU-KI-A?!" he yelled. "I said the same thing," Ishida dead panned sarcastically.

"I wonder how she could afford it?" Ichigo asked looking up at the car ceiling wondering.

Clinching his jaw shut before he let the name leave his mouth he said, "Byakuya,"

"Byakuya? Really? I can't believe it," he veered his eyes out the window.

Soon they had came back home and just when they walked into the door they got to work right away on who they wanted to be there on their special day.

That day was the luckiest day they ever had.

* * *

Sakura flowers flowed beautifully around the area that wonderful spring day, and there wasn't a single thing that could go wrong. Just about everyone was dressed to the nine, the priest was in a white intricately designed robe had his hands folded patiently waiting for the much awaited event to begin.

The first stroke of the shamisen signaled the start of the wedding and on the melody played, it was a gently meld of eastern and western wedding tradition. First Chad, Mizuiro, Asano, and Renji came out in nicely coordinated tuxes, secondly Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo's two lovely sisters came out as the brides maids smiling from ear to ear. Then it was Uryuu's turn. He walked carefully down the straight carpeted path his brides grooms and maids walked in a beautiful pure white tuxedo with a baby blue lining on the inside. All the lady captains of the soul society and their female former classmates swooned at how good looking Uryuu looked.

Last but never least, it was Ichigo's turn and he was nervous, super nervous but he kept his cool when he walked carefully down to path and he kept his auburn eyes locked on Uryuu with every step. The girls in Ichigo's old class hooted and hollered at his handsome appearance. He was dressed in a simple but elegantly fitted black tuxedo. Naturally, black had always been the best color on him.

A small blush crossed the bespectacled man's face when Ichigo reached him, smiling from ear to ear.

The priest stood patiently for a moment then looked to Uryuu and Ichigo before he began the wedding vows.

He cleared his throat and there was nothing but complete silence.

Ichigo moved ,slightly turning his head to see everyone in the audience watching them.

All their classmates, friends, family, loved ones. Everyone was here on this day to support them with all their hearts.

After a long pause, the priest started: "_We gather here today to unite these two long time companions in matrimony, harmony, and marriage…," _Ichigo grabbed his love's hand gently.

The priest finished his delightful speech of the two uniting and then he looked at Ichigo.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take Ishida Uryuu to have and to hold from this day forward_?"_. _

Ichigo nodded slightly and smiled. "Y-yes…I-I do!" he stammered eyes welling up with tears of complete joy. "_And do you Ishida Uryuu take Kurosaki Ichigo to have and to hold",_ the priest asked the Quincy.

His dark blue eyes glistened with tears as he lost the battle to fight them back, they slowly streamed down his face as he thought way, way back to the beginning when he first met the man in front of him.

It was like a flash all the memories.

He remembered hating him at first, then he considered him to be a comrade he could rely on.

At fifteen the younger Quincy could not imagine marrying the rough, loud brash man known as Kurosaki Ichigo and yet here he was. They were, eleven years later standing eye to eye wedded.

"_Do you, Ishida Uryuu?,"_ the priest repeated. Ishida snapped out of his old memories and looked at the priest then at Ichigo, who's eyes were staring at him in wonder.

With a soften gaze he nodded. "Of course, I do" he looked deep into those big brown eyes he had fallen so head over heels for.

Biting his lip Uryuu fought back more of the tears , as he squeezed his significant other's hand.

The priest looked out at the onlookers. Then asked:

"_Should someone object to this marriage speak now, or…_," he looked to see if anyone wanted to speak up.

"…_forever hold your peace,"_ he finished. No one said a single word, there wasn't even a cough in the audience.

"_Then legally and spiritually I now pronounce you both partners for life. Ichigo, Uryuu you may now seal this ceremonious event with a kiss,"_ he was a kind man, the priest and he was very happy to be apart of this event as well. Looking at each other they leaned in slowly and once their lips met the audience jumped up in an uproarious celebration.

Pulling back they both mirrored each other in smiling and laughed. This was one of the happiest days in their whole entire lives. It was surely a life changing event that fact couldn't be denied.

When they walked down the isle hand in hand everyone clapped, Isshin and Yuzu hugged each other as they cried streams of tears. Rukia dabbed her eyes with her Chappy handkerchief, Orihime cheered happily and the other men just stood back proud and happy cheering as well excited that the two finally were hitched. Even the brooding and noble Byakuya had a small but sincere smile cross his delicate features he was happy for them, truly.

After the wedding they had the reception where everyone mingled and talked. It last a long time, but it was all worth it in the end. The two were married, finally.

After the wedding in the shrine and the reception was over, Ichigo and Uryuu were quite happy and as they thanked everyone, hugged everyone and sent everyone off. They got in the car especially for them which would take them away to be alone. Truly alone, together.

The car they were in stopped right in front of a big cabin out in the country which was a couple hours of riding in the car. Uryuu had paid for this especially for them, it was perfectly secluded so there would be no interruptions, not even from Renji.

Stepping out the car first Uryuu took Ichigo's hand helping him out of car. "You want me to carry you over the threshold?" the Quincy joked. "Hell no," Ichigo hit him on the shoulder playfully. Uryuu reached in his pocket and opened the door with the key.

Once the door crept open Ichigo fisted his hand into Uryuu's nice white tux kissing him heatedly.

"Hey, hey wait till we get through the door, sunshine" Ishida held onto Ichigo's wandering hands and led them both into the comfortable cabin, closing and locking the door behind him and turning on the lights. It lit up the whole place, which revealed to have wooden floors, nice carpeting, kitchen and all other amenities.

"I'm so, so happy Uryuu!" Ichigo breathed as he planted more and more kisses onto the archer's rosy, bruised lips. "I second that," Ishida mumbled putting the keys anywhere and removing his tux jacket.

Ichigo did the same while still kissing his lover.

Ishida gently pushed Ichigo to the queen sized bed which was made for the both of them when they arrived in the bedroom, Ichigo chuckled when his bottom hit the soft bed.

Making himself comfortable between Ichigo's legs they first settled for kissing. Ichigo moving his hands over Uryuu's broadened shoulders he began unbuttoning the baby blue dress shirt as Uryuu probed his mouth with his tongue. Successful the red head let the shirt slid to the floor exposing the bare flesh underneath.

A small trail of saliva passed between them when Uryuu pulled back from their passion filled kiss, Ichigo's eyes scanning his body hungrily, staring at every fiber of the man's toned chest and arms as the archer gently tugged down the soul reaper's black dress pants throwing them to the ground, moaning Ichigo's arousal was already evident. Ishida licked his lips a bit nervously seeing the shinigami already hard for him from just kissing. "My, aren't we excited" he murmured a smirked forming on his lips.

"Shut up Uryuu, we haven't had sex in months and you know it," Ichigo said trying to explain his self away. He felt so needy, hungry for it all. Ichigo felt like ripping off the clothes and just impaling himself onto Uryuu he reached to pull of the Quincy's pants but was stopped short by a paler hand grabbing his wrist. "Take off your shirt," he ordered motioning his head for Ichigo's black dress shirt.

He quickly fingered the buttons skillfully taking them off as fast as he could and threw it on the top half of the bed allowing it to hang on the edge. The two were almost completely naked now, Ichigo latched onto Uryuu's neck almost biting the soft fleshy are of skin.

"Hurry and take off your pants," he mumbled into his neck hotly reaching to help him with that task. "Tsk, Kuro-sa-ki! Calm down" Uryuu grumbled taking off his belt and undoing his pants which Ichigo slid down impatiently. Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip as he stared at his well endowed husband's groin hungrily. "I've never wanted you more than I want you right now" he said reaching out to touch the increasingly arousing hard on in front of him. "Is that so?" Uryuu asked slapping the shinigami's needy hands away. "I hope it's because you're in the spirt of our marriage?".

Ichigo nodded feverishly. Uryuu took of his glasses. "Hmph, I've always want to have sex with a married man," he placed the delicate object on the night stand by the queen sized bed.

"Well, now you have your wish," Ichigo sat up on his knees a bit shaky from anticipation. "Come here now, I need you," this time Ichigo couldn't wait any longer. Wrapping his arms around Uryuu's neck he pulled the paler figure between his legs, both their erections rubbing slightly against each other.

"Now that we're married, I can do all kinds of things to you now," whispered the archer softly into Ichigo's ear as Ichigo slowly gyrated his hips causing very arousing friction between the two.

Moaning Uryuu finger the shinigami's waist band pulling off his black boxer briefs and exposing his attention needed member. Swollowing hard he kissed Ichigo's redden lips, then down his neck to the collar bone where he sucked at the skin ever so gently. Next he found the hardened pink buds softly sucking on one and pinching on the other. "Uryuu…" Ichigo whimpered back arching off the bed and chest pushed further into the other's face. Licking happily at the hard bud he continued his journey south down the sensitive stomach muscles which twitch when he lightly slid his tongue further and further over them. Going lower he reached one of his personal favorite spots on Ichigo, which was his inner they.

"How does it feel?" he looked up at a red faced, aroused sex deity who's was slightly panting from the tease he was giving him. "Good, really-really good" the strawberry said truthfully, now sitting up from his current lying down position. He leaned down to kiss the raven man.

Teeth pulling at his bottom lip when they separated. "Lie back down," Ishida asked running his pale lengthy index finger down the other's abdomen.

Soon as Ichigo did as he was asked he touched the inside patch of Ichigo's thigh with his lips receiving a twitch from his leg. "So sensitive tonight" he teased. "S-shut up" Ichigo moaned when he felt more kisses going further and further down to where the thigh connected with the hip.

Ichigo took the hand that was rubbing down his abdomen, touched the pale fingers to his lips. Looking up from his task he watch the shinigami's mouth envelope around the digits, wetting them thoroughly.

"It feels like this is our first time," Ichigo laughed taking the digits from his mouth and planting a kiss on Uryuu's wandering mouth. "Mmhm. You're right, it is our first time as a married couple," he said twinkling dark blue eyes staring into brown ones.

Only having the bond broken by wince back at penetrating fingers. "Am I hurting you," Uryuu asked slowly pushing one in and out of the tight area. "N-no…" the soul reaper whimpered and which Uryuu took to add another probing finger, opening up, stretching it as gently as he could.

"Take it out, now." Ichigo said feebly feeling at the gorged out bulge in the other man's shorts.

"Okay, hold on" Uryuu whispered. "Hurry!" Ichigo moaned.

Ichigo scooted his body up the large queen size and was flat on his back with legs raised and spread, eagerly awaiting Uryuu to come between him.

Uryuu with arms on either side of the man was now just as naked as Ichigo now, slightly redened face hovering over Ichigo's burning one he kissed him before Ichigo almost leapt off the bed feeling the intruding object enter him so suddenly.

He could feel the pit of his stomach burning, swishing away at the pleasure slowly building up the more intense the movements got and he held tight almost scratching the Quincy's back.

Uryuu too was feeling the arousal moving quite rapidly through him, he pulled Ichigo into his lap groaning slightly when lifting him.

Ichigo was hugging him now as he continually pushed into him. "Uryuu, I love you so much," Ichigo moaned lovingly stroking at his hair. Ichigo let out a small gasp out a small breath of air when Uryuu pushed him to the head of the bed where the wall was. "Ichigo, I love you _too_" he moaned hands against the wall feeling that he was very close.

Both of them looked at each other almost about the cry, the feeling was so intense. "H-harder," Ichigo keened breathing harder and harder when each hit of his spot.

Uryuu knew Ichigo would be coming any minute the deeper his fingers dug into his back, "Soon?" he asked but it was more stated and just as it was said Ichigo came violently, fingers digging hard into his back and Uryuu soon came after that crying out the many names of god.

Very soon after they lied in bed regain some of their composure, Ichigo went to clean up in the bathroom and another session took place there.

Which then took place in the kitchen counter, the dinner table and on the carpeted floor by the fireplace.

As they laid splayed out on the carpet Ichigo turned to a quite warn out Uryuu who's eyes were closed, resting.

He leaned onto his elbows and moved to kiss his forehead.

"Can I say that was one of the most wonderful nights of my entire life" he smiled.

Uryuu opened his eyes and reached for his glasses which were now on the floor beside him, put them on and looked at his husband. He took note at how beautiful he was when he smiled like that.

"Can_ I _say I can't love anyone more than I love you?" Uryuu said.

"You cheese ball" Ichigo chuckled blushing at his words.

"I mean it", stated the archer.

His hand cupped his face as he pulled him in closer. Once he had said he hated shinigami. What empty words they were now.

Ichigo nodded before drawing in for the ninetieth kiss that night. The final night cap of the evening, and just a start to their new life together.

_**Tsuara: Ahhh, you guys I'm crying. It's over, DONE! I'M SO HAPPY. It was long, wonderful, weird, crazy, funny and all the other stuff you can think of. I'm so happy at this story being done but at you all sticking round with me on this 2 year journey of lo-ve! **_

_**Hehe, yeah. What else can I say but thanks and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. **_

_**Keep writing whatever it is your heart desires no matter what. **_


End file.
